Yesterday
by Hawker97
Summary: Paul was a mere teenager when him and Emily fell in love. Their relationship wasn't always smooth sailing with their struggles and with him being in The Beatles. Will they beat the odds and be highschool sweethearts forever?
1. Chapter 1

I run my fingers over her soft cheek as we stare into each others eyes while we're laying parallel to each other on our bed. "I love you." I say to my wife. "I love you too." she says back sweetly with a smile on her beautiful face. "Is the baby still awake?" I ask her as I rest my hand on her large bump and she moves my hand to a spot with her own and I feel our unborn child kick. Each time it's wonderful and even though it's our fourth child, it's still amazing to feel our little baby kick. "It should be soon, right?" I ask her while my hand still rests on her pregnant belly as the baby continues to kick. "Yeah, I hope so anyways. I'm sick of being pregnant." she says with a frustrated sigh. "I hope so too and I know, love." I say compassionately since this pregnancy has been kind of harder on her then the last three and we plan on this being our last, so she won't have to go through it again. I take my hand away from her belly and I move to get more comfortable on the bed. "Goodnight Paul, I love you." she says sweetly and I smile at her and she smiles back. "I love you too Em, goodnight. And goodnight little McCartney baby, daddy loves you." I say sweetly as I lean over to kiss her on the lips and I move to her belly and tenderly kiss it. I close my eyes and relax and let my mind wander. I think about how all of this started, how we met, our marriage, our three kids, these past 14 years of our marriage.

We met when we were teenagers in high school, seniors to be exact. It was the fall and I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria waiting for John to join me with the fish and chips he went to get. I was gazing at this beautiful blonde who had caught my eye days before. Ah she's a beauty, with long blonde hair and with blue eyes that are so easy to get lost in. She was sitting at a table across the room from me with her friend Anna as they both sat picking at their lunches and talking and laughing about something I don't know. I avert my gaze from her so it wouldn't look like I was staring. Her names Emily, 17 and a senior like me. I've always known her, just never really conversed with her. I don't know why I suddenly fancied her a few days ago, but I can't get her off my mind and I obviously can't take my eyes off her. There's a problem though, she's got a boyfriend and he's a complete and utter jerk. His names Ben. "Who ya staring at?" John asks me as he noticed I was looking at Emily again. "Oh nobody." I say as he sits down and hands me my food and I quickly open it and pop a chip into my mouth. "Whats 'er name?" John says as we both are eating. "Emily Smith." I mutter. "Mm, the blonde, she's Anna's best friend. Ya have a little problem though Macca, his name is Ben." he says mentioning Anna Brooks since he's know her since they were kids. "I know." I say as I lift my eyes back to her to see her running her hand through her long blonde hair. We go on to eat our greasy, delicious lunch and we walk over to a trash bin and throw our remains of it away. John is walking in front of me and to my surprise he walks over to the table Anna and Emily are sitting at and we both sit down opposite of em. "Ey there Anna." John says nonchalantly as we sit down and I awkwardly sit there across from my crush. "What do ya want, John?" Anna asks in a ticked off tone. "Oh just to chat. You both know Paul, right?" John says talking to both Anna and Emily. Anna nods and Emily slowly nods too as I nervously look at her and notice how beautiful she is up close with those dashing blue eyes and her heart shaped lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are ya girls going to that erm dance tonight at the dance hall?" John asks the two as I sit there uncomfortably. They both nod and John does too. The lunch hour ends and we all bid our farewells and leave for our next classes. "Maybe something'll happen between you and her. You just better hope her and Ben break up." John says as we walk down the hallway and I nod and John leaves back to the art college and I go to math class.

Hours later at the dance hall

John and I walk in and we eventually spot Anna and Emily talking to a blonde ted and I noticed it be Ben with his arm draped over Emily. I saw him kiss her and it almost made me feel sick to my stomach and it really made me angry. I've never felt this jealous or passionate about a bird before, it surprises me. John and I walk towards them and Anna and Emily wave as we approach them our black drainpipes and not fully buttoned up gray shirts and our DA's of course. "Ello girls." John says as we stop in front of them. I see Ben move a little uncomfortably and sling his arm around Emily's waist as he stands there protectively trying to look macho and tough. He's got nobody fooled, especially me. We all chat a bit, I not so much and neither does Ben, trying to keep that tough demeanor. We all stood there for 15 minutes or so talking and I noticed in that short time how disrespectful and controlling Ben is of Emily. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, even if she went to go get a glass of punch and his arm that was around her didn't move an inch the whole time we talked and not to mention, Emily looked incredibly uncomfortable with him. I felt bad for her and I wonder why she's even with him in the first place. We all went our ways and hung out with other groups of friends and chatted and John and I danced with a few birds, even though I didn't even want to dance with em, I only wanted to dance with Emily. But I knew if I even bothered to ask a fight would break out, considering how protective Ben is over her, but I understand that because she's a beautiful bird. He's too protective though, always having an arm around her. You can tell he must have trust issues or something, making it obvious he doesn't trust her. The dance in itself was a few hours long and towards the end john and I went to talk to Anna and Emily out in the hall, but Emily had wandered off a bit, still in my sight. Her and Ben were going at it it looked like and he was yelling at her and she just stood there and took it while staring at her feet and nodding and saying sorry. Half of my attention was devoted to the conversation with Anna and John and the other to Emily and Ben down the hall fighting. I saw him grab her arm and she pulled her arm back and got mad at him and she stormed off towards us with him right on her tail. He went back into the hall though and you could tell he was angry, swearing under his breath and stomping. Emily stood beside Anna making small talk with John and I while we talked about school and other irrelevant things for a few minutes until Ben came back out and interrupted our little conversation. "C'mon Emily let's go." he says as he has his jacket draped over his shoulder. "No, I don't want to go yet. I'm having fun with my friends." she protests bravely as I watch a look of anger appear on Ben's face. "We're leaving right now, and don't object to it because then you'll just make a fool of yerself in front of yer nice friends." he orders in an angry tone. "No, I'm not leaving. You're not my parent telling me what to do." she says defending herself and he moves closer to her. "We're going, Emily." he says moving closer to her. I step in front of him protecting her and I hold up my hands. "She said she doesn't want to go." I say protecting her. "Yeah and who're you to speak for her?" he asks me while getting in my face. "Ben, leave me alone and leave him alone. Just leave, yer drunk." Emily says from behind me and I could already tell from his beery breath. He moves closer to me while trying to get to her and he moves around me to get to her that way but I move with him. "Let me see my girlfriend." he says getting even more angry as he slurs his words and his beery breath is casted into my face. "She said to leave her alone, so leave her alone." I say wondering how I suddenly have all this courage and confidence, all because of this bird and it's all for her. I hear Emily back up behind me and she moved over to Anna so it was now just Ben and I about to have a go at it. I watch as he raises his fist and tries to take a hit at me but I duck and I catch him off guard and hit him square in the center of the face and he tumbles to the ground at my feet. I was surprised that Emily didn't run towards him asking if he was okay, she just stayed standing beside Anna. Ben gets up woozily while stumbling a bit with a trail of blood running out of his nose. "We're done, Ben." I hear Emily say and it was the best thing I had heard all day. He gets up to his feet without falling back down and he grabs his jacket and leaves. I turn around to Emily and I look at her. "Are you okay, love?" I ask her concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Are you okay?" she asks me as Anna and John discreetly head back into the hall. "Yer welcome and yeah I'm fine." I say with a small smile and she smiles back. I wasn't exactly fine, my left fist hurt like a son of a gun as I stretched my fingers and noticed red spots on the knuckles and I figured I'd have some impressive bruising there tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Emily says quietly as we face each other.  
"I know, but I wanted to." I say truthfully stepping a little bit closer towards her. She smiles and thanks me again and I smile back and say it's nothing.  
"I think I'm gonna go outside for some air." she says and she walks back into the hall and I follow her.  
"Mind if I join you? I need a ciggie anyways." I say as I follow her into the hall and we both grab our jackets. She said she doesn't mind and we walk out to the entrance and step out into the nippy fall air as we both sit down on a step and I take the carton of cigarettes out of my jacket pocket and matches and light a ciggie.  
"Ya want one?" I ask her respectfully after I take a drag of the ciggie and I blow out the smoke. She nods and I hand her one and politely light it for her and she thanks me.  
"I didn't know you smoked." I say surprised that a beautiful, nice girl like her would smoke.  
"Yeah. I guess we don't know much about each other, anyways." she says quietly as the lights from the building cast a shadow on her beautiful, pale face as we sit next to each other on the step with our jackets pulled tight around us as we take drags off our fags and blow out the smoke.  
"Well what would ya like to know?" I say making small talk in hopes of getting to know this beautiful girl better.  
"Hmm, you play guitar right? Yer in that band with John?" she says and I nod.  
"Mmhmm, we're called the Quarry men. We have a few gigs here and there. Me mate George is in the band too, he's a killer guitar player." I say while I tip the ashes off my cigarette as I watch them disappear onto the dark step.  
"Oh yeah I know George, we're really good friends." she says and I furrow my eyebrows surprised at her words since I didn't know they were such great friends or friends at all. I don't entirely pay a whole lot of attention to all that George says when we talk or maybe I didn't really care if he had ever brought up her name before or he hadn't brought her up much.  
"Hmm, I didn't know you two were such great friends, that's gear." I say with a small smile and she nods and smiles back. Gosh she's beautiful, with those light blue eyes, her shiny blonde hair, her full heart shaped lips that look so kissable.  
"What about you?" i ask her.  
"Um, I guess there's not much to say. I love to take pictures, um I have a little sister whose one year old. Uh, Anna's my best friend.." she says trailing off and we both softly laugh and I nod and take another drag of my ciggie.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you punched Ben." Emily says with a soft laugh, seeming to be amused or I dunno exactly what she thinks of it.  
"Yeah, well he's an idiot, mistreating a beautiful girl like you." I accidentally blurt out and I look at my feet as I take another drag as my ciggie gets smaller. I look back to Emily to see a smile on her face and a bit of blush on her cheeks while some is on mine as well.  
"Thanks. I appreciate what you did, even though I guess you didn't need to go that far. I've been wanting to dump that jerk for awhile now." she says as she looks at her feet and tips the ash off her cigarette.  
"Yer welcome, somebody had to stand up for you and the person yer dating shouldn't be so rude to you anyways. Why'd you stay with him if he was so mean to you, anyways?" I ask her while I let my eyes wander across the empty, dark street as i see a pair of headlights illuminate the pitch black road.  
"I dunno…" she says trailing off while continuing to avoid eye contact with me.  
"You can tell me if ya wanna." I say quietly and encouragingly as I see her nod at my words.  
"I guess I was afraid of how he'd react, I didn't think it'd play out like it did." she says quietly and I think about what she said as I was confused and she seemed to hold back with her words. It kind of all clicked a few minutes after I thought hard about it, he was incredibly controlling, very protective, how he grabbed her arm earlier and how he got all in her face not too long ago.  
"Was he abusive towards you, Em?" I ask her and she nods.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Em." I say moving closer to her and I nervously put my arm around her shoulder and squeeze it as she inches towards me and slowly rests her head on my shoulder.  
"I thought he was bad news, looks like I was right. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I say compassionately while she takes one last drag of her fag and puts it out on the step.  
"It's okay." she says silently while twiddling her thumbs.  
"No, it's not okay for a man to hit a woman." I say strongly and she nods slowly while looking at her hands in her lap.  
"Thanks for beating him up, he really deserved it." she says with a small grin.  
"I'm even more happy and proud now that I know how horrible of a bloke he is." I say and take the last drag of my ciggie and put it out on the step and throw it over in the frost covered grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's POV

I've know this guy for what a few hours and my head is suddenly on his shoulder with his arm around me and he beat up Ben. Well it's not like I just met him, we're both seniors and i've had and have classes with him, but we've never really talked. I'm so glad to be done with Ben, that relationship was a complete nightmare and I'm so glad be out of it finally. "Wanna go back in, it's getting real chilly?" Paul says and I look up at him to see him looking down at me with those irresistible big doe eyes and that charming smile of his. "I was actually going to leave and go home." I say slowly and he looks a bit sad at my words but nods and acts cool about it. "Mind if I walk ya home?" he says as we stand up and his arm falls from my shoulder and I shake my head and we head down the stairs and go on our way. "Where do ya live?" he asks me and I say 10 minutes away and I give him simple directions and he nods understanding. A silence engulfs us as neither of us say anything as we're walking on the empty sidewalk as the street lamps illuminates the walk. We end up talking a bit, bringing up our interests and getting to know each other better. I must admit he's very handsome and it's hard to not find that baby face cute. I just got out of a relationship though and honestly the last thing on my mind is getting in another one or even the thought of dating again, plus I'm getting ahead of myself, he probably doesn't even have feelings for me. I realize I forgot to tell Anna I was leaving but it wasn't a big deal and we're already halfway to my house as we continue to chat lightly. "Do you play any instruments?" he asks me as we were just talking about him playing the guitar. "My older brother tried to teach me how to play guitar years ago, but it didn't really work out so well. I play a bit of piano though." I say and he nods with a small smile on his face. "Gear. I play piano too, me dad plays really well and I just kinda learned from him. I can't read music, but I just make up little tunes or watch when my dad plays." Paul says in response and I nod and compliment him on it. "If ya ever want to learn how to play guitar, I could erm teach you if ya like." he says a bit uneasily. "I'd like that." I say honestly with a smile and he smiles back and nods as we continue to walk down the long, empty sidewalk. Our hands touch briefly while walking and we both blush and draw our hands away, but it kinda felt good. We weren't holding hands, but when I've held hands with Ben before his hand was always so i dunno, rough and not soft, not a hand you'd want to hold. But just brushing my hand up against Paul's accidentally felt nice, his hand is warm and soft and with this frigid November air it was nice. I look to my watch to see it was about half past 7 and that my parents had wanted me to watch my little sister Claire tonight when I got home because they plan on going to some business dinner of my dads that'll last two hours or so. Anna was actually supposed to tag along with me to help take care of the toddler who sometimes can be an absolute joy to sit or a not so enjoyable time. I sigh and accept I'll have to take care of her myself tonight and I just hope she'll be in a good mood and cooperative tonight. We say a few more things before we get to my house. "Thanks for walking me home." I say to Paul as we reach my house and are both at the bottom of the steps leading to my door. "Yer welcome, Em. Um, have a good night then. I spose I'll see you at school Monday then." he says a bit uneasily with a small smile and my mum opened the door before I could answer him. "Oh hi love and um Emily's friend." my mum says friendly as she peeks her head out of the door with a warm smile on her face. "Mum, this is Paul, a friend of mine." I say introducing Paul to my mum a Paul shyly waves at her. "Hi love, it's always nice to meet Emily's friends. You two come on in, it's freezing out 'ere." my mum says and waves us inside and we walk up the steps and enter the warm, inviting house.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's POV

Paul and I enter my warm house and my mom insists we take off our shoes and jackets and sit down on the couch, as much as I didn't plan Paul coming in. "Wasn't Anna supposed to help you babysit tonight, love?" my mum softly asks me as her and my dad are in the kitchen and Claire is playing in the living room on the floor with some toys while Paul and I are sitting on the couch. "Uh yeah, it's fine though." I say as I move down on the floor to play with Claire who I hadn't seen all day and have missed. "Well i could help you if ya want, Em. I know we don't erm know each other all that well, but I kinda have experience with little kids, having a lot of cousins.." Paul says quietly to me out of my parents hearing and I slowly nod pondering the thought. I'd love some help with her and I have to admit it'd be nice for Paul to stay, but we do barely know each other and i'm not sure if my parents would be comfortable with it. "Hey mum, would it be okay with you if Paul helped me watch Claire?" I call to my mom while I give Claire a toy and she squeals with a grin and plays with it as I look to Paul to see him with a big grin on his face as the little brunette toddler seems to have stolen his heart just in these few minutes. I smile and gesture for Paul to sit beside me on the floor by her and to play with her too. "If that's alright with Paul, love." I hear my mom call back and I was a bit surprised she said yes but I was here so she didn't have much of a problem with it since Anna always was here when I watched her while we did our homework and talked. I look to Paul and he nods quickly as his eyes are glued to the little girl in front of him as he's enchanted with Claire who seems to be in a great mood tonight and is warming up to Paul, letting her play with him and easily smiling at him. "He doesn't have a problem with it, mum." I call back to my mum and her and my dad shortly leave without giving me any you know rules but my dad gave me a stern, playful look as he gestured to Paul with his eyes and I shake my head and nod. My dad basically hated Ben, didn't approve of him or never bonded with him and Ben always tried to get up my skirt but I never let him and my dad's protective of me since I'm basically his baby girl, well first since I only have an older brother. "What time does she go to bed?" Paul asks me as his eyes are still fixated on Claire as we're all still on the floor. "Oh, around 8:30." I say trying to put a figure to her bedtime, but it's never a set time, just when she gets sleepy and falls asleep here downstairs or in somebody's arms. Paul nods and continues to lightly tickle my ticklish baby sister as she giggles with a smile and I smile and get up to go into the kitchen. "Paul, are you hungry or anything?" I ask him since it was only little snacks mostly at the dance. "I don't wanna be a trouble, Em." he says nervously as he meets my eye contact and I shake my head. "Don't worry, yer not. What do you want to eat? A sandwich or something?" I ask him as I return my gaze to inside of the fridge. "Sure, that sounds fab." Paul calls back and I grab some lunch meat and cheese. "Ham and cheese fine?" I ask him and he says yeah and I get to making a sandwich for him and one for myself. I finish them and put em on a plate and I ask him what he wants to drink and he answers with milk and I pour two glasses and bring our food into the living room where Paul is still contently playing with giggly Claire as they both enjoy others company. "Here." I say as I set both plates and glasses down on the coffee table having to have made two trips. "Thanks Em, I really appreciate it." he says with a charming smile and I nod with a smile and he grabs his sandwich off the plate and I sit down on the couch with mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's POV

We both eat our sandwiches and finish our milks while Paul plays with little Claire and Paul is so great with her. I take our dirty dishes and bring them to the sink. "Uh Em, I think her nappie needs to be changed." Paul says with a kind of grossed out look on his face and a soft laugh as I walk back into the living room and I laugh and walk up to Claire and immediately smell her poopy diaper. "Yer right." I say with a playful smile and grab the basket over by the couch on the floor with diapers, wipes and rash cream. I walk back over to Claire and lay her down, unbutton her onesie and undo her diaper to find a pretty nice one. "Claire you silly girl." I coo to her while tickling her chin as she giggles and grabs Paul's index finger, holding on to it as she gazes up at him and smiles at him. I proceed to wipe her bottom, use some rash cream and put on a clean diaper, all while Paul cooed to Claire while she held on to his finger and smiled up at him, gosh he's a charmer with all girls, even 12 month olds. Paul picks her up while I walk into the kitchen to throw away her dirty diaper and Paul leans against the counter while cooing to her again and tickling her tummy to make her laugh. I smile at how simply great he is with her and how the toddler has obviously stolen his heart and I wander over to the fridge and get out Claire's dinner: a bowl of a blend of chicken and carrot baby food and I stick it in the microwave to warm up. "Would you mind putting her in her highchair?" I ask Paul turning to him to see him still enchanted by the baby in his arms and he looks to me nodding and goes to put her in it. "Do you want to feed her?" I ask him as I put the bowl of liquid food on the head of the table where her highchair is right in front of it. "Sure, I'd love to." he says with a warm smile and I smile back while getting her bib and putting it on her. He sits down in the chair next to her and starts to feed her. "Just wait Claire, gosh somebody's hungry!" I hear Paul say with a soft laugh as I'm putting together Claire's bedtime bottle and I turn to look to the two to see her little hand on the handle of the spoon while Paul has a grin on his face while trying to pull the spoon out of her hand. I laugh and scoop the formula into the warm water and shake it and put it next to the bowl for her to have after her dinner. I go to the sink and wash the dishes while Paul feeds Claire happily as she tries to talk to him and is impatient for him to spoon the food into her mouth as she keeps on trying to grab the spoon and feed herself. Paul shortly finishes feeding her and she was a mess at the end with the orange food all over her mouth and hands and Paul and I both laugh at the sight while she flailed her arms signaling she wanted out. I grab a washcloth to clean her up while Paul politely brings the bowl and spoon to the sink. "I think it's time for somebody to go to bed, huh? Are you ready to go to sleep?" I coo to her after washing her up as I poke at the dimples on her cheeks. "Wanna watch some telly?" I ask Paul as I'm carrying Claire and he nods carrying the bottle and we sit on the couch. "Here I'll take her." Paul says voluntarily and I nod giving her to him since he seemed to already miss her and he bounces her on his lap lightly and she quickly takes the bottle from his hand and drinks it. We had been watching some old western for maybe half an hour when I look to Paul to see his eyes closed with little Claire's head on his shoulder with her cuddled up him while his hands are on her back. I smile at how adorable they both look and the new friend Claire has so easily and quickly made, which is unusual for her to become such fast friends with somebody new. I stand up and try to pick up Claire but she fussed and criees and snuggles back into Paul the four times I try and I see Paul open his eyes sleepily and look up at me and to Claire then back to me with a small smile. "She's fine, Em. You can just leave her." he says quietly and I nod and sit back down next to him, a little closer this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

"Are you sure?" I ask him quietly. "Yeah, I'm perfectly comfortable and she seems to be too. She's a joy to cuddle with." he says with a soft laugh and pushes a bit of hair away from Claire's eyes as the content baby snoozes on Paul's chest and I nod with a smile and look back to the tv. We sit there for a little while mindlessly watching whatever was on the Telly and I look to the clock and see it's 9 o'clock and that my parents should be home in about half an hour and I look to Paul to see he had fallen back asleep, they both look so precious. He's such a nice guy, really nice. Beating up Ben because he of how he was treating me, comforting me afterwards, walking me home, offering to help sit Claire and doing a spectacular job at it. Anna compared to Paul with sitting Claire, he does an amazing job, it's not like Anna does a horrible job but she's not so generous with feeding her, changing her and Claire has never fell asleep on her. It'd be nice if Paul helped sit her more often, actually it'd be even better if we hung out more. He's really funny and he cracked a lot of jokes tonight and he's so nice and caring, I wonder if a friendship will bloom between us. I sigh and turn back to the tv as Paul and Claire sit next to me sleeping soundly. I bring Claire's empty bottle into the kitchen and occupy myself by washing her dirty dishes quickly and washing the tray of her highchair and I then go to the kitchen table and get out my Macbeth book for English and my homework for it. I hear Paul groan and stir over on the couch and he gets up while trying not to disturb the sleeping baby and walks over to me and sits in a chair next to me. "Hey sleepy head." I say quietly with a small smile as he rubs his eyes while keeping a hand on Claire's back. "Hi, love." he says with a warm smile and a small yawn as Claire moves on him getting more comfortable and she sighs and finds a comformable spot for her head close to his neck as Paul softly rubs her back and leans down to softly kiss the top of her head. "I can go put her in her crib if you want." I say while fiddling with my pencil as we look at each other. "I can if you'd like, just tell me where her room is." he says and I nod and gesture up the stairs and the third door from the stairs and he nods with a smile and walks upstairs. I look back to this essay to write about for the third scene in Macbeth and i'm so lost because I barely understood this scene let alone the previous two. Paul comes back down shortly and sits back down next to me. "She went down good, kinda hard to pry off me though. She wouldn't let me put her in her crib, kept sticking to me." he says with a small laugh and a smile and I laugh and nod. "Whatcha working on?" he asks and looks at the paper and the Macbeth book in front of me and nods. "Ah Macbeth, what'd ya think of it?" he asks me as he runs his hand through his long combed back hair. "Not much of it, since I barely understand any of it." I say with a huff and rest my chin in my hand. "Oh, well I could help you with it if ya like? Not to boast, but I'm pretty good at English, one of my best subjects. I quite enjoy it." he says passionately and I nod and he grabs my book and reads the third scene aloud, occasionally stopping and explaining what Shakespeare is saying and I nod understanding the book finally and he goes on and reads the rest of the scene. He made it seem so easy, deciphering what Shakespeare wrote and putting it into english that I could understand and I thanked him and wrote my small essay for it. "Thanks." I mutter as I put the materials back into my book bag. "Yer welcome, Em." he says with a smile and I smile back. "Honestly, I was completely lost with that book and convinced I was gonna fail the whole unit on Macbeth." I admit while crossing my arms and looking at him as he looks at me. "Ah it's nothing, love. I'm sure you'll do fine with the unit and if you ever need any more help with it, I'd um be happy to help you." he says. "Thanks for the offer, I'll probably need it." I say in an amused tone as I pick at my fingernail. "But also, thanks for helping me with Claire. Yer wonderful with her, you make that look easy too." I say with a warm smile and he grins and blushes a bit. "Thanks and yer welcome. I'm just used to babies and kids, spending time with family so much. Plus I love them both and Claire is an absolute doll." he says talking passionately about the little girl who he seems to have fallen in love with. I smile and nod and my parents come in the house and take off their jackets and shoes and thank us and ask how it was and we both said it went great. "Thanks Paul, for tonight. I really appreciated it and I had a lot of fun." I say thanking him as we're over by the door as he's putting his coat and shoes on. "Yer welcome Em, thanks for having me over. I had fun too and if ya erm ever need help with watching Claire again, I'll be happy to anytime." he says with a warm smile as we stand there facing each other. "I might just take you up on that sometime." I say with a smile and we say goodbye and he leaves. I definitely will take him up on that offer, no doubt about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

It was now Monday afternoon and I had just sat down by Anna at our table and she was asking me about Friday and what had happened with Paul and I. I just told her we went outside for a smoke and he walked home with me and helped me babysit Claire. Luckily Ben had seemed to forget about me, which I couldn't care less about and I was actually glad he gave me no attention. I let my eyes wander over the cafeteria and my eyes settled on the table Paul was sitting at with John, George and some brunette who was obviously flirting with Paul and all in his face with her huge cleavage hanging out. I don't know why, but I feel a pang of jealousy for him giving attention to that girl, they just seemed to be talking and he was smiling at her and his eyes lifted up to see me looking at him and I immediately bring my eyes back to Anna and start talking about something. We dump our lunches and sit back down after having finished our boring lunch that had barely any taste, unfortunately. I look back over to Paul after a little while and luckily the girl wasn't there anymore and his eyes immediately see mine looking at him and he smiles at me and lightly waves. I wave back to him with a smile and we both avert our gaze and talk to our best friend beside us. That night after school I had to watch Claire again alone and I was sitting in the living room with her and she was incredibly crabby and nothing I did would cheer her up. I remembered how Paul made her smile with what it seemed no effort, so I ponder the thought and I had secretly wanted to maybe talk to him all day so I grab the phone book and quickly find his number. "Ello?" I hear on the other line. "Paul?" I say into the receiver as I'm still on the floor watching Claire as she hits her rattle on the blanket she was sitting on. "Yeah, Em?" I hear him say. "Yeah it's me. I uh was wondering if maybe you'd want to come over and help me watch Claire?" I say nervously. "Uh I'm kinda busy at the moment, but i'll come over in erm 10 minutes when I'm done. Is that alright?" he says and I was sad to hear his opening lines but I found a smile come onto my face as i heard he'd still be able to come over. "Yeah yeah thats fine." i say back. "Okay, I'll see you in um 10 minutes then. Bye Em." Paul says and I say bye too and hang up the phone. "Guess what Claire? Yer best friend Paul is coming over! What do you think of that?" I ask her and she continues to hit her rattle against her blanket and doesn't answer me. I laugh and grab my math homework and work on it while sitting by Claire and I hear a knock on the door not even 15 minutes later. "Come in!" I call and I see the door open to a cherry nosed Paul come in bundled up in a jacket and he quickly takes it's off and his shoes. "Hey Em, how're you love?" he says as he rubs his hands together trying to warm up and he walks over and sits down by me and Claire. "I'm pretty good, thanks. How about yourself?" I ask him as his eyes wander to little Claire who is now suddenly happy to see him and has a big smile on her face as he tickles her tummy and she laughs. "I'm good, thanks." he replies while keeping his eyes on Claire. "Hi Claire, it's good to see you again. How're you doing, sweetheart?" he coos to Claire while sitting in front of her with a big smile on his face while she smiles and tries to talk to him. "She was so crabby before you came, I don't know how you do it." I say snickering and he turns to me and shrugs with a small grin. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? A hot chocolate to warm you up?" I ask Paul as I move my books to the couch and walk into the kitchen, leaving Claire and Paul in the living room together. "Yeah that'd be nice." he says while picking up the toddler and joining me in the kitchen as he bounces the baby in his arms as she giggles and he smiles proudly. I boil some water, get out two coffee cups and the container of coco mix. I add the water, stir and set them both on the table as we sit next to each other and Paul holds his cup out of Claire's reach as she tries to grab it as she's sitting in his lap and he laughs and sips at it while I sip at mine too. "How was yer day, Em?" Paul asks me as I set mine down to cool while he puts on the table again out of Claire's reach. "Fine, how about yours?" I say softly remembering the embarrassing moment when he had caught me looking at him and that busty girl jealously at lunch. "Mine was good, thanks." he says and I nod and go over to the couch and grab my math homework I was almost done with and finish it there at the table as we both sip at our drinks as Paul continues to bounce Claire in his lap as she giggles and continues to babble to him. "Oh really, Claire? That sounds exciting, tell me more." I hear him say to her and I smile as he listens to her nonsense babble and talks to her like he understands.


	10. Chapter 10

I was helping Emily babysit her little sister Claire for the second time tonight. I had simply fallen in love with little Claire and she definitely had me wrapped around her little finger. It was great to be spending more time with Emily, just to get to know her and spend time with her outside of school to you know see the real her. At lunch earlier today I was sitting with my usual mates John and George and this girl who've I've talked to, I dunno once or twice just in class came and sat down next to me and was talking to us. She's pretty and has an impressive chest, we ended up talking for a little bit, she was mainly asking me to help her with her math since I have that class with her and I said I'd help her during class, but only then. What confused me though was I looked up to see Emily looking at the girl and I whilst talking and I couldn't read the look on her face, it looked like jealous or disapproval almost and I don't understand because it wouldn't make sense. I anyways had a blast with Emily and Claire last Friday night and I hope that some friendship will occur between Emily and I, whether it happen by me continuing to help her watch Claire, help her with English or during the two classes we have together at school. We barely talk at school though, we sit on the other side of room from each other in History and English too, I'm surprised we've never gotten paired up or anything. I like her even more, getting to know her a little bit, how funny, caring and nice she is and I can't forget utterly beautiful. I fancy her like mad and have for the past week and she seems to have not even an inkling of an idea that i do and I want it stay that way until I know I at least have a chance with her. I doubt she has feelings for me considering she just got out of that horrid relationship with Ben, I still hate that prick for how he treated Emily, I can't believe he hit her. She deserves so much better then a slime ball like him. I just don't understand the look on her face earlier from lunch, I wish I knew what her thoughts of it was and I'm sure they're wrong. I'm single and I wasn't flirting with that bird but she definitely was with me, being so close to me with her boobs hanging out, i'm not attracted to her though. It's odd because now the only girl I have eyes for is Emily, not really having feelings for any other birds and I'm all of a sudden protective of Emily and I care about her a lot. I have little Claire in my lap as she talks nonsense to me and I nod and play along with whatever the baby is saying with a big grin on her face and occasionally laughing. I sip at my hot chocolate while Emily sits next to me doing homework.  
"So how'd ya do in English today?" I ask her remembering we were given some free time at the end of class to read scene 4.  
"Not too great, I still don't understand it." she says quietly turning to me with a sad look on her face.  
"Still? Well I can help you love, it's not a bother at all." I admit truthfully while we look at each other as Claire has a grasp on my fingers and fiddles with them.  
"Really?" she asks and I nod with a warm smile. We finish our hot chocolates and go over to the couch. I try to set Claire down on the floor but she starts crying and so I leave her in my arms and I take Emily's Macbeth book from her and read aloud scene 4 as Claire grasps for the book with her fingers covered in her spit and I laugh and make sure she can't grab it. I was halfway in the scene when I feel Emily's head rest on my shoulder and I smile to myself and continue to read while stopping every now and then to describe in understandable English what Shakespeare has wrote. I was three fourths of the way done when I look to Emily to see her fast asleep on my shoulder as she leans against me and I smile to myself.  
"Em?" I say quietly wondering if she was really asleep and I get no answer.  
"Claire Bear, what I'm supposed to do? Yer sister has fallen asleep on me shoulder." I whisper to Claire whose in my lap as I put the book down on the coffee table in front of me as I try not to wake Emily. I set Claire down on the floor and she fusses.  
"Hey it's okay, darling. Here play with yer baby doll." I say cooing to her while I stroke her soft cheek with my thumb as she pouts and takes the doll from my hands and calms down. I turn back to Emily and move her so she's laying down on the couch and I take a blanket and draw it over her and softly tuck a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear as she looks so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Claire, what do you wanna do?" I whisper to the baby as she's sitting on her blanket and she holds out her arms for me to pick her up and I give in and gather her into my arms. I sit down in a chair across from Emily and carry some of Claire's toys with me and sit her in my lap as she plays with them and smiles. I smile at the happy little toddler and I look over to her older sister who looks absolutely stunning at this moment as the light hits her blonde hair in the perfect way and she simply looks like an angel. Claire looks like a mini, baby version of Em. Claire has soft, wispy brown hair instead but the same almond shaped blue eyes and the same round face with perfectly full lips. Em has slightly chubby cheeks when little cutie Claire has chubby cheeks in general. I play with Claire for a little bit while she's on my lap playing with her few toys or fiddling with my fingers and pulling at my nose or when I tickle the ticklish toddler. I hear Emily groan and look to see her tossing and opening her heavy eyes.  
"Look whose up Claire, it's yer big sister! She's woke up from her little nap!" I coo to the baby in my lap with a little grin on my face while looking between the two girls.  
"How long was I out for?" she mumbles sleepily while rubbing her eyes.  
"20 minutes maybe." I say back with a grin.  
"What'd you two do?" she asks me.  
"Just sat here and played together. How was yer nap, love?" I say back while Claire has a hold of my middle finger and is playing with it and looking at it intently.  
"Great, thanks." she says still laying on the couch and I nod with a smile. I look back down to little Claire whose babbling away about something. I wish Em and I knew each other better and that I won't have to wait so long to ask her out, but I don't want to scare her by being so up front and fast about it. Em gets up, stretches and walks into the kitchen.  
"Em, she needs a new diaper." I call out standing up and holding the little toddler away from me as I caught a whiff of it a second ago. I hear her laugh and turn on the water.  
"Do you want to change her?" she calls and I answer sure and lay the little girl down on her blanket, grab the basket with diapers and wipes. I quickly and easily undo her onesie and undo her diaper as well and luckily she didn't do a lot of damage and I have no trouble with wiping her bottom and putting on a clean diaper.  
"Is that better Claire?" I coo to the smiley girl and I nuzzle my head into her belly as she laughs and I tickle her small tummy as she laughs more. Emily gets the diaper to throw away and sits down on the couch and I sit next to her as Claire is fascinated with a kid book she found on the floor.  
"So how're you?" I ask Em softly.  
"I'm good, thanks." she says quietly since I kind of asked that same question about an hour ago when I arrived. We both play with Claire for the next half hour and chat a little bit until her parents come home and I leave and say goodbye to little Claire who was sad to see me leave and to the darling Emily who was holding her.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day at lunch and I was sitting with John and George while they were both talking about the gig we had friday night at the dance hall. I look over to Anna and Em's table and to my surprise I see Ben the prick sitting next to Emily and Em didn't look all too happy. I dump my garbage and quickly walk over there since Anna wasn't there and it looked like something was going on, something not good. I sit down across my Em and they both turn to me and I wave innocently. "Hi Paul." Emily says quietly with a forced smile and Ben huffs and walks away. I get up and sit right next to her. "Is everything alright?" I ask her looking at her sad face. "He keeps bugging me and trying to get me back." she says with a huff as she puts her head in her hands and I hesitantly rub her upper back. "Hey it's okay. Is there anything I can do, love?" I ask her worriedly. "Walk me to my next class?" she asks me as the bell rings and I nod and we both get up and I grab my bag from John and we exit the cafeteria. "Are you okay, Em?" I ask her as she keeps her head down as we walk through the hordes of people. "He hasn't quit all day! Bugging me after every class and calling me all these names then trying to act all sweet to get my back." she says sadly and I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her and I look into her eyes to see tears flowing from them. I without hesitation wrap my arms around her and she let's me hug her as I tuck her head under my chin and softly rub her back. "It'll be okay." I say softly to her trying to comfort her. "How?" she mutters into my chest sadly. "I dunno, love." I admit and wish I could do something to make her feel better. She pulls away from the hug and I look down at her tear streamed face and I wipe her tears away quickly with my thumb. She sighs and starts to walk and I follow her and walk her to her class and make sure she gets there safely. I hate seeing her sad and I think if there's anything I could do to help, even though it's not my business to be in, but I can't see him hurt her again.

Emily and I didn't talk or see each other the next few days until friday night at our gig when I was out on the exposed stage setting up our amps and she catches my eye as she's dancing with some guy, not Ben but a guy who was making her laugh and smile. I tear my eyes away from the sight not being able to see that for one more second and I walk backstage and finish our little rehearsal in back. I walk back out into the hall about 10 minutes later, roughly 10 minutes before we start and I wander over to the table with food and slam back a glass of punch as I'm a bit ticked at Em dancing with another guy. "Hey there." I hear a sweet voice say behind me and I turn around to see the blonde I was just thinking about. "Hi Em." I say quietly and walk over to the garbage to grow away my paper cup. "I'm excited to hear you play." she says cheerfully as I turn to her with a smile and she smiles back. An idea comes to mind and I can't resist the chance of asking this time. "Fancy a dance?" I ask her and I hold out my hand nervously and she nods with a smile as she puts her hand in mine and I walk over to the dance floor with her soft hand in my own. I put one of my hands around her waist resting on her back and as she puts her hand over my arm and our other hands rest in each others. "So how have you been, love?" I ask her remembering how sad she was the other day, while I lead as we dance to a nice slow song by the little band before us who did instrumentals really. "Much better, thanks." she says happily. "That's good to hear." I say happily with a smile and she returns it. I see that busty, annoying girl from the other day at lunch tap Em on the shoulder and she asks if she can dance with me and I step in. "Uh sorry Stephanie, maybe another time." I try to say politely and she nods and walks away. "I wouldn't of minded." Emily says seeming to be confused. "I do. She's annoying, always hitting on me." I admit as we continue to dance. "Oh, I thought you liked her." Emily says to my surprise. "Why would you think that?" I say with a bewildered look on my face. "Well I erm saw you two talking at lunch the other day and you helping her with Math and uh rumors." she says a bit uneasily. "Are you jealous?" I blurt out and immediately reject. "Why would I be jealous?" she says shrugging it off and her words hurt, I must admit. She really doesn't have any feelings for me, does she? "No Paul, I didn't mean it like that." she says apologetically and I see John out of the corner of my eye waving for me to get over there for our gig starting in a few minutes. "I have to go Em, I'm sorry." I say parting from her and walking straight for the stairs by the stage and not waiting for Emily to say anything back, I'm so confused about her.


	13. Chapter 13

I sing and play my heart out during our set, being stressed about this thing with Emily and not understanding or want to try and understand what's even going on. Maybe it's because I'm used to getting a bird to date me easily. I make eye contact with her once to see her looking at me with a hard look on her face, hard to read and I look away and bring my eyes to my fingers on the fret of my guitar. We had finished the set and we were all packing up in back when Emily comes into what we made our little dressing room and she leans there in the door way and I huff closing my guitar case.  
"What's this about me being jealous?" she says and I walk towards her.  
"I asked if you were jealous of Stephanie." I say walking back to my stuff and opening up my case and taking my pics off the table and sticking them in there.  
"Why would you ask if I'm jealous?" she says a bit angry.  
"Why would you care if I liked that girl, if I was flirting with her and hell if I occasionally help her in math class? Why would you care if I was dating her?" I say looking at her and walking towards her to stop in front of her.  
"Why have you all of a sudden cared about me this past week?" she says and I can't resist and I put my hand on her cheek and touch my lips to her irresistible lips as I had wanted to do from the beginning. Her lips were sharp and still against mine and she pushed me away and stood there bewildered.  
"That's why I punched Ben, why I care about you all of sudden, why I wonder if yer jealous, and why I didn't dance with Stephanie." I blurt out as she looks at me and I can't tell what she's thinking and oh how I wish I knew what she was thinking.  
"I can't do this, Paul." she says and immediately turns on her heel to leave and I let her walk away from me. I lean against the doorframe and cover my face with my hands as I can't believe what I just did. I might've just ruined our friendship, our small one at that and that little chance at a relationship with her. Her saying what she did made me lose all hope in seeking her out and with that I grab my jacket and guitar and leave the hall and end up going to the pub with John and having a few beers to forget what happened earlier and I'm surprised I remember the events of that night and I guess you could say our first kiss, now over a decade later. I spent the whole weekend with John playing our guitars and venting to him about it and how badly I messed up as he listened politely and told me to wait it out and not think about it so much. He doesn't get it though, there's just something about her that no other bird I've met or seen has and I might've just lost her, not that she was ever mine in the first place but we at least talked and hung out.


	14. Chapter 14

I was a bit hesitant to go to school Monday to see her and I assume she's mad at me. I had 2nd and 5th hour with her even though we barely talk and in all we didn't talk Monday and I didn't dare to try, I didn't have much hope. We didn't talk or anything Tuesday either and I saw her once and she looked mad at me but I didn't waste my time keeping the eye contact any longer. Now I can't get her off my mind and I'm even more crazy more about her and I have no idea what to do about it, but I hope something good will happen. I was at home Wednesday night doing homework when my dad said the phone was for me so I went downstairs and answered it.  
"Ello?" I say into the receiver while sitting down in a chair.  
"Hey Paul, it's Emily. Would you want to come over and help me watch Claire?" she says completely surprising me and catching me off guard with her words and this coming up.  
"Uh yeah sure, I'll be over in 5 minutes." i say and she says okay and we both hang up. I grab my school bag deciding maybe to do homework there and all that while my eye brows were furrowed in confusion, wishing i knew what was going on and soon enough I'm sure I'd find out. I get there and set my book bag down by the door to see Em in the kitchen while Claire was on the floor like always so I decide to go greet the little baby I hadn't see in awhile, who smiled the minute she saw me.  
"Hello there Claire, how are you sweetheart?" I say picking her up and i tickle her stomach and she giggles and I smile.  
"Hey, how're you?" I hear Emily say behind me and I turn to her to see her standing there and she didn't look mad or anything and I'm confused.  
"I'm erm fine, how about you?" I ask her as I sit down on the couch with Claire in my lap as I bounce her as she grabs my fingers and pulls at em.  
"I'm good, thanks." she says and walks over to the coffee table to pick something up.  
"I'm sorry." I blurt out wanting to get it out already.  
"What're you sorry for?" she says acting innocent.  
"For kissing you. I shouldn't of." I say but forget to add on I shouldn't of kissed her so early.  
"It's okay." she says and I nod and look back to Claire and I play patty cake with her without singing the little song. A few minutes go by as Emily continues to pick a few things up while I play with Claire.  
"And Paul, I like you too in that way." I hear her say slowly and I was caught off guard at her sudden confession.  
"You do?" I say looking to her with a confused look on my face.  
"Yeah and I lied about being jealous because I was and I know we don't really know each other.." she says trailing off as we continue to look at each other and I set Claire down and walk over to her.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you said you can't do this." I say not understanding.  
"I dunno, I was afraid you wouldn't like me back then when we were dancing. I think I can actually." she says again completely to my surprise. I lean in while putting my hand on her cheek and nervously press my lips against hers and this time they weren't sharp, they're warm and inviting and she kisses me back quickly. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck as we slowly kiss while her full, irresistible lips are finally moving against mine in unison. I decide to pull away after a few seconds of kissing and I see her to have a smile on her face and I do too and I pull her into a hug.  
"So you think you can do this?" I ask her a bit nervously as her head is tucked under my chin.  
"Yeah, I really want to try." I hear her mumble into my chest.  
"Does that mean you'll basically be my girl then?" I nervously ask in anticipation for her answer.  
"Yes. No flirting with that Stephanie girl though." I hear her say playfully and an overjoyed smile plays across my face.  
"I never flirted with her in the first place love, the only girl I have eyes for is you." I say softly and pull away to make eye contact with her.  
"Good." she says and I kiss her forehead sweetly and little Claire interrupts our conversation by crying for attention.  
"Claire, what's wrong?" I coo bending down to talk to the baby whose pouting and I pick her up and rubbing her back as she rests her head on my shoulder and I softly kiss her head.  
"Are you hungry?" Emily asks me and I nod with a small smile and she nods and walks into the kitchen. She's finally mine and I'm so overjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's POV

It's the summer of 1961, I'm 19 and I'm walking to my boyfriends house, boyfriend of almost 2 years. I found out some news last night and I've been contemplating how to tell him all night and all this morning. He called me about 5 minutes ago to come over and I was about to turn the corner to his house and my heart is beating so fast I can hear it in my ears and my palms are all sweaty. Paul answers the door and we go upstairs to his room and are now laying on his bed together listening to an Elvis record. My head's resting on his shoulder while we're both relaxing as his eyes are closed from being extremely tired. I look up at him to see him sleeping peacefully and I move my hand to the buttons on his shirt and I poke my finger at them and the secret is eating me alive, I have to tell him but I'm so afraid of how he'll react. I fall asleep there on his chest and it was great to get sleep because I only got an hour or two last night because I couldn't calm my mind as millions of thoughts ran through it. I wake from my sleep to feel Paul running his fingers through my hair and I move to get more comfortable as he continues to play with my hair. I immediately remember the secret I'm keeping from him and I sigh at the remembrance. "Paul, there's a girl on the phone for you! Said she knows you from Hamburg!" I hear Jim call up to Paul and I lift my head to look at him. "It's nothing, I dunno why she'd ring me." he says getting up and going downstairs and I follow him to get a glass of water. It seemed like he was holding back with his answer, I have a bad feeling about this girl calling him. I'm sipping at my glass of water in the kitchen as I hear Paul's side of the conversation, I'm nor eavesdropping, he's talking loud enough for me to hear and he knows i'm right in the kitchen. "No no love, that was only that one time, it can't happen again." I hear him say and I'm confused. I'm not the jealous type and I trust Paul, but sometimes I wonder if I should because of how he flirts with other girls in front of me. I go and use their little bathroom that's by the kitchen and after I'm done I open the door to hear Paul's voice along with Johns. Hmm I wonder when he came over. "Isn't she the one you slept with when we were there that last time?" I hear a part of John's sentence while I'm in the doorway of the bathroom and I all of a sudden feel sick to my stomach, like I'm going to throw up. "Would you keep it down?! Emily's in the kitchen!" I hear Paul say in a extremely angry tone. "No she isn't." I hear John say as he peeks into the kitchen and he can't see me from where he's standing. "Em, where are you?" I hear Paul call out and I close the door while wiping a tear away and I walk into the kitchen. "Hey darling." paul says innocently as he walks towards me to kiss me or hug me, whichever and I hold my hands up. "Don't touch me." I say coldly. "Why can't I touch you?" he says while his eyebrows are furrowed. "You cheated on me?!" I say angrily with sad eyes and I see his face fall. "Emily-." he says before I cut him off. "We're done, Paul." I say strongly and walk quickly out of his house while not looking back as a flood of tears escapes my eyes, blurring my vision. "Emily, come back here!" I hear Paul call to me as I'm walking furiously down the sidewalk. "Leave me alone!" I yell back. "No, we need to talk about this!" he says as I hear him nearing closer. "There's nothing to talk about Paul, I'm not dating you anymore and I don't want to speak to you." I yell back as the tears refuse to cease and I hear his footsteps get closer and I turn around to face him. "Why Paul? Was I not enough for you? I did so much for you and gave you so much! I gave you my virginity! I spent the last bits of my money on you going to Hamburg earlier this summer to visit you! What did I do to make you cheat on me?!" I say not holding anything back while the tears continue to flow as he looks at me sadly, but it's bullshit. "You were enough, you are enough." he says trying to win me back as he grabs my hand and I withdraw it. "You are such a bloody liar, and it's were, because we are over and I never want to see you again!" I say stalking off while tearing my gaze from him as he continues to chase after me but he gets stopped by a car and I duck around a corner. He doesn't find me and I hear him curse and the echo of his angry footsteps as he walks away. I sit down on the dirty sidewalk and I bring my knees to my chest as I sob uncontrollably with short breaths of air while I can't stop crying. I never told him what I was keeping from him and he deserves to know, but now I never want to see his face or hear his voice again


	16. Chapter 16

Emily's POV

I collect myself and walk the rest of the way home after sitting there for 10 minutes and crying my eyes out. Paul called my house all day while I was playing with Claire inside who's almost 4 and he also came over a few times, but I was home alone hanging out my buddy Claire and I ignored him and let him knock and call to his hearts content, but i didn't answer even once. I cried myself to sleep that night and I wonder what I'm going to do. I don't do anything for the next 6 days, since I still was thinking about what to do and how to do it. I finally decide to go over to his house one morning to tell him. He answers the door and he doesn't look too great, disheveled hair, his eyes are red and he's just wearing jeans and a t shirt. "Hi Em." he says quietly as he leans against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "Hi Paul." I say as my arms are behind my back while I fiddle with my fingers nervously. "What're you doing here?" he says quietly as we look at each other with sad eyes. "I erm need to tell you something." I say. "Oh, did you lie about something too?" he says keeping his guard up. "No, I just haven't gotten the chance to tell you." I say. "The chance? You've had these whole past six days to tell me whatever-." he says in a ticked off tone before I cut him off. "I'm pregnant, Paul." I finally blurt out and I see the blood drain from his face as his face falls and what I just said hits him. He doesn't say anything for a minute but he finally breaks the silence. "When'd you find out?" he croaks out as his face is expressionless and his eyes are empty and cold. "The night before we broke up." I mumble as a tear threatens to escape from my eye. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he says quietly. "I was going to tell you that day and I haven't been able to bring myself to tell you these past 6 days or to find out a way to." I admit and he slowly nods while looking at his feet as I see a tear roll down his cheek. "How far along are you?" he asks me bringing his sad eyes back to me. "3 weeks." I say and he slowly nods again. He sighs and his knees buckle beneath him causing him so slowly side down the side of his house and he brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. I sit beside him and wait to see if he'll look up and he doesn't as I hear him softly cry. "Please don't cry, because then I'll cry and I've already done enough of that in the past week." I say and he nods while sniffling and I can't help fight it anymore and the tears break lose from the confines of my eyes and I start to cry along with him. "Ey come 'ere." Paul says while his voice threatens to break as he holds back the tears and pulls me over to him and pushes my head down softly to rest on his shoulder. I let him wrap his arms around me because it felt so good to finally have somebody comfort me about this, and to finally tell somebody. Paul has his head tilted resting on mine as we continue to cry about the shock of the baby and the break up. "Do yer parents know?" he asks me after we finally stop sobbing after 10 minutes and calm down enough to at least talk. I shake my head not trusting my voice. "Are you going to tell them?" he asks. "I dunno, I'm too afraid for their reaction." I blurt out while tasting my salty tears on my lips and I cry more and Paul tightens his arms around me and holds me close as we cry. "What're we going to do?" I blurt out the question we've both been too afraid to ask the other. "I dunno Em, I dunno. But we'll figure something out. I promise." he says while rubbing my back in a soothing and comforting way and I'm surprised that I'm letting him hug me and hold me like this.


	17. Chapter 17

I've lost her, the only girl I've ever really loved and who means the world to me and she doesn't know that or wouldn't believe me if I said so. I have my arms around her tightly holding her closely as her head is on my shoulder and mine is on hers while we're silent except for the sound of sniffling from us both crying. I can't believe what she just told me and I immediately bursted into tears from it, as if I hadn't been crying enough this past week from losing her. I was so incredibly stupid to cheat on her with that bird in Hamburg. I was pissed drunk though, I barely knew what I was doing but we still had sex together. I know that's no excuse but I wish Emily would have let me at least explain that it wasn't from choice, the girl basically took advantage of me and I wasn't exactly willing, but sex is sex. I continue to rub her back as she cries into my shoulder while tears run down my cheeks. I hear her sigh and she lifts her head up and I do too but I keep my arms around her because I suddenly feel 20 times more protective of her then I ever have, and I've always been fairly protective. But she's now carrying my child, and that add of being more protective has set in and won't ever go away. I make almost a promise to myself to be there for her through all of this, whether we get back together or not and even if she doesn't want me there, because I'm going to be there for the girl I love irrevocably.  
"It'll be okay, Em." I say trying to sound hopeful for both of us and trying to convince my own self it will be, but I don't know how.  
"How?" she mumbles sadly while her chin is in her hand as she won't meet my gaze.  
"I dunno really, but you have to let me be there for you. This is my baby after all." I say and glance to her stomach thinking there's a little baby growing in there, my baby, a baby I fathered. I'm going to be a dad.  
"You cheated on me Paul! I can't trust you!" she says turning to me with a cold look as she pries my arms from around her waist off.  
"I was pissed that night, Emily. I barely remember a thing about it. She took advantage of my drunken state, I didn't want to have sex with her but yeah I did. How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?!" I say looking as we share a strong eye contact.  
"Even if you say sorry a hundred times, it won't make it any better. It won't make me forgive you!" she says as tears stream down her cheeks and some continue to run down mine as I hear her words that I don't want to believe.  
"How many other girls did you cheat on me with, Paul?!" she asks sadly in an angry tone.  
"Only her. I'd never voluntarily or by choice cheat on you. I love you Emily!" I say sadly and truthfully.  
"I can't believe anything you tell me Paul and don't dare you say that! If you really love me, you wouldn't of cheated on me!" she says sadly and I let out a frustrated sigh because she wont even try to believe me or hardly listen to me.  
"What will it take for you to believe me?!" I blurt out losing hope in ever getting her back.  
"Just stop Paul, stop trying to get me back." she says standing up and I stand up right after her, I can't let her walk away from me for the third time.  
"Never. I care about you far too much to stop. I love you Emily, more then I could ever possibly show or use words to describe. I know you won't believe me or even try to, but I do Emily, I love you." I say while crying with a weak voice as she looks at me intently and I wish I knew what she's thinking.  
"Don't you love me? The tiniest bit still? Almost 2 years we were together until you broke up with me because of a mistake I made, one that I regret so badly and wish every day didn't happen but I can't take it back or undo what happen. I care about you immensely and I now care a lot about our baby, and I want the best for our son or daughter. Didn't I make you happy, or why else would you have stayed with me for almost two years? This baby was made out of our love, not some drunken night where we randomly had sex." I say and move forward to put my hand on her stomach but she moves back, now not letting me near her or letting me touch her. She shakes her head while crying and she breaks our eye contact by looking down at her feet.  
"Why won't you believe me?" I ask her while continuing to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

"Couldn't you at least try for the baby's sake? To have two parents who get along, to not be brought into a broken family." I say thinking of my unborn child and how I know right away I want it have the best life and to be loved by two parents who get along."I wasn't the one who cheated." she mutters."Will you just stop with that? There's nothing I can do about it Emily, except for regret it every time I think about it and be so extremely sorry for what I did and let her do to me." I say."Just try to forgive me, I'm just asking you to at least try." I say. I watch as she seems to think about my proposition for a few minutes as she looks at the ground and runs her fingers through her long, blonde hair. I think about how all of a sudden she's a mother, carrying a baby inside of her and how scary that must be for her to have to grow another person inside of you and birth it in 8 months. I can't resist and walk towards her wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace that she can't escape. I hear her suddenly burst into another round of sobs as she, to my surprise, let's me hug her while I rub her back and tuck her head under my chin."You should tell yer parents." I say quietly."What if they get so mad at me that they kick me out?" she says since she still lives with them as I still live with my dad."You know you can stay at my house if ya like. My dad loves you and so does Mike. Yer always welcome here Em." I say and she nods into my chest while her tears stop."Let's go tell them together." I say offering her support and she pulls away from the hug and nods. I close the front door and take her hand protectively and just for comfort and we walk the five minutes to her house in silence. We get to her house and walk in to find her parents in the living room watching the telly."Mum, Dad. I, Paul and I uh need to tell you something." Emily says as we stop in front of them and they turn off the telly to look at us. "What is it, loves?" her mom says putting down her knitting. Emily looks to me nervously with sad eyes and I nod sending a silent message that I'll do the talking."I erm, got yer daughter pregnant." I say as I stuff my left hand in my pocket as my other has a grasp on Emily's hand. I watch as i see a look of shock and almost disbelief come over their faces as they register what I just told them."You what?!" her dad just about yells standing up and I feel a bit threatened and I understand why Em was so scared to tell them. "Dad, calm down." Emily says bravely."I will not calm down. He got you pregnant?!" her dad says obviously not calming down and I decide to basically fess up and take all the blame since I was dumb enough to not use a condom, which I just um remembered."Yes sir, I did get Emily pregnant." I say looking to her parents as her moms just sits there still seeming to register what's going on as her dad stands strong and tall as his face is red and angry. "If you're having his baby you can't be living here anymore, young lady." her dad says what I kind of expected as I feel Emily's hand loosen in mine and I slightly tighten my grip on her hand."Fine." she says and she leads me up to her room and she grabs a suitcase out of her closet and I help her grab some clothes and stuff them into the suitcase. I notice how tears are uncontrollably running down Emily's cheeks and i walk up to her as she walks into my arms and buries her face into my chest and cries."They don't even care that they'll have a grandchild." she mumbles into my chest and I hold her tight while rubbing her back."It's their loss." I say and softly kiss the top of her head while my arms are around her waist and hers tightly around my middle. We stand there for maybe 5 minutes as I hold her in my arms as she continues to cry while i rub her back, trying to comfort her. She pulls away from the hug and I grab her suitcase with the few simple outfits she stuffed in there, not even seeming to look."C'mon Em, let's go." I say and she nods taking my hand as I take her suitcase and we leave her house and start walking back to mine. We were walking on an empty back road with no cars or people seen, must've been something everybody went to, when I spot a group of sketchy teds walking our way and I veer Emily a different way away from them but we just run into more and there's nowhere to go where they aren't there. I tighten my grip on Emily's hand as my eyes are set on them nearing closer while my mind searches for a solution for this problem. I'm scared for Emily, our baby and myself but more for them.

**AN: I'm sorry for the past few sad parts, it's about to get even worse.**


	19. Chapter 19

Emily's POV

I watch as a group of teds walk towards us and I feel Paul's grasp on my hand tighten and he moves so I'm behind him. "Don't say anything." he says quiet enough so only I can hear and I nod even though he didn't see it. "We don't want trouble, guys." I hear Paul say as the four men stop in front of us, well in front of Paul as I stand behind him scared. "But we do." the one in front says and Paul sets down the suitcase and let's go of my hand and takes out his wallet and throws it at the one who talked. "Two pounds? That's nothing." he says coldly and flicks Paul's wallet back at him without taking anything out and Paul stuffs it in his back pocket and I can see his hand shaking. "Go mug somebody else, because we're poor and don't have anything." Paul says and I peek over his shoulder to get a look at the pack of men. "Hi there love. Why're you hiding behind yer big, tough boyfriend?" he says to me longingly as I hide behind Paul again and rest my sweaty forehead against his back. "Leave her alone." I hear Paul say sternly. "Tough guy are ya? Yer nothing compared to me and me three mates." he says as I hear their footsteps come closer to us and I recognize his vernacular and bit of accent to be from London and I wonder why the hell they'd be here. Paul grabs my hand and squeezes it and walks forward to face him while I back up and stand there watching them. The head guy mumbles something and Paul does in return, but I can't understand what and maybe it was because my heart was beating so loudly in my ears, drowning out everything else. I watch intently and afraid of what I'll see pan out before my eyes as the main guy raises his fist and hits Paul square in jaw so hard Paul falls to the ground and I watch as his head hits the cement. "Paul!" I scream out not thinking and immediately regret it but they keep their attention on Paul. I watch with tears in my eyes as he kicks Paul in the stomach a few times, really hard while Paul groans and struggles to get up but falls back down with each kick. He kicks Paul's head after kicking his stomach. "Stop it!" I scream out and his cold gaze lifts to me. "Look at how tough yer little boyfriend is now, weak and he can't get up to defend you or protect you." he says while walking towards me as Paul watches him walk towards me with tears in his eyes and I notice a cut above his right eyebrow, his bloody nose, a fat lip and the skin around his right eye was beat red. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" he yells and winces in pain. "I won't, I'll just lay a whole hand on her." he says and stops in front of me and I put my hands over my stomach to try and protect the baby but he didn't notice but instead punched me in the face. I see Paul out of the corner of my eye watching intently when he was standing in front of me. "Emily!" I hear Paul scream out before I hit the ground hard and everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital bed and I see an IV in my arm and an elastic band with a metal circle under my hospital gown, wrapped around my stomach. I look to my other arm to see a hospital bracelet with: my name, DOB, blood type and date of admittance. Which it says was August 18th and I look to a clipboard on the table by my bed saying today is the 19th and the clock reads 10 in the morning. I feel a part of my skin resist when I flex my hand and I notice a stitch below my thumb there on the palm. I lift my head off the pillow and immediately rest it back because my head is pounding and it feels so heavy and hurts like hell. "Well good morning, love. I was wondering when you'd wake up." a cheery nurse says walking into my room and she puts a stethoscope to my chest and analyzes my breathing for a minute then looks to the two heart monitors to my right and I immediately think of the baby. "Is the baby okay?" I ask frantically finding my voice. "For the moment yes, but the doctor isn't sure if the baby will make it or not." she says and I look to the fetal heart monitor to see a small number going up a few and then back down and repeatedly doing that, as tears fill my eyes. "Where's Paul? Is he okay?!" I ask afraid of the answer I'll get.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily's POV

"James McCartney? He's doing alright, he's right below us." she says while looking at the fetal heart monitor and writing something down on the clipboard. Hearing he's alright i felt a weight off my shoulders being lifted. As confused and mad I am at him, he did his best to protect the baby and I by taking all those horrible punches. "Can I see him?" I ask quickly. "I'm afraid ya can't, love. Not until the baby's heartbeat rises into a more stable range. Resting and laying down where you are will help the baby." she says and I nod disappointedly but know I have to get used to thinking whats best for the baby. "So what all happened to me?" I ask her remembering my pounding head and cut hand with stitches. "Well you suffered a minor concussion, not too bad of one, a bruised cheek with a few abrasions, stitches to yer right palm and scratched up knees. Oh and yer baby of course." she says and I bring my fingers to my right cheek to feel a sting as i touch the tender spot. "What's wrong with the baby?" I ask slowly. "Well you lost some blood and the baby isn't all that strong and easily prone to miscarriage this early in the pregnancy. The baby just needs to regain strength and raise it's heartbeat." she says and I nod slowly and I rest my hands over the fetal heart monitor strap. "Will the baby be okay?" I ask for the second time. "The doctor and us OB nurses aren't so sure, love. We'll just have to monitor you and the baby closely to see how things go. It could go either way." she says taking a pause before the last part and I nod sadly. The nurse leaves after bringing me a cup of water and some light breakfast and telling me I couldn't have any visitors today because the stress of it wouldn't be good for the baby. I didn't have the slightest bit of an appetite as the events of yesterday rush back to me while I play them over in my mind and I start to silently cry remembering how i watched when every blow was given to Paul and how much it hurt myself seeing that happen to him and not being able to do anything for him in fear of losing the baby. I push the unappetizing scrambled eggs along my plate and I decide I have to eat for the sake of the baby and I scoop the rubbery eggs into my mouth and chew and swallow quickly. "Don't give up", I say quietly to my baby while looking down to my abdomen that holds my growing baby somewhere in there. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Mummy and Daddy tried their best to protect you. You're a little fighter like both your mum and dad, aren't you? Please keep fighting for us, honey" I say talking to my unborn child who can't care hear me this early in my pregnancy. It was weird to hear myself say mum and dad. I'm going to be a mother and Paul is going to be a father, the father of my child, woah. I finish my appalling breakfast quickly without tasting it, just for the baby and I lay back down and remember my throbbing head and push the nurse button and the same one gives me some little medication for my head that won't disturb the baby or anything. I sleep the rest of the day and wake up around eight o'clock to a different nurse fiddling around with my IV. "Is the baby doing any better?" I ask sleepily. "A tiny bit, but it still has a lot of improvement to do." she says and I nod and with that fall back asleep.

Back to Paul's POV

I wake up in a tough, uncomfortable bed to IV's in my arm and to my heavy head that I try to lift off the pillow and fail at. I take a deep breath and wince at the restriction in my abdomen to notice gauze wrapping around my middle and I'm confused as to why that would be there and I look back up at the ceiling. Emily and the baby. I immediately think of them and i wonder if they're both okay and I suddenly worry that the baby, my baby, didn't make it and I start crying thinking of how I failed at protecting them both. "Good morning James, how're you feeling?" an older nurse says as she walks in and peeks at the heart monitor by my bed. "It's Paul and like hell. What happened?" I ask while the tears stop and I suddenly remember all that happened and seeing Emily fall when the Ted hit her and I cover my eyes and groan in sadness. "You have a concussion, worse then minor but you should be able to get over it soon. You have a cut above yer eyebrow, but wasn't deep enough for stitches. You have a twisted ankle, fractured rib, black eye and a fat lip." she says and I sigh and wince in pain from just doing that. "Where's Emily? Are her and the baby okay?" I ask worriedly uncovering my eyes to see the nurse with a stethoscope in her hand. "Calm down, son. Yer heartbeat is rising." she says and I try to but I need to know if they're both okay, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of them, they've both became my world since I found out she was pregnant with my child today? Wait what day is it?


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm sorry that all or most parts are short, but with this fic also i wrote it awhile ago. It's just how the parts are and i hope you all enjoy them! **

Emily's POV

I wake up not too early in the morning and luckily my head felt a bit better and I just hope the baby is better. A nurse comes into my room not too shortly after I wake up to check on me. "Is the baby any better?" I ask her nervously as she writes things down on the clipboard while looking at the two heart monitors. "Yes, a little better." she says and I smile and let out a sigh of relief at hearing her words. "Can I go and see Paul today then?" I ask excitedly and nervously as I sit up and my head doesn't feel as heavy but still throbs faintly. "Mr McCartney, yes. I'll just go and see if he's awake." she says and I nod as she walks out. It feels like we haven't seen each other in a week, rather then 2 days. "Yeah, he's awake. So let's just get these heart monitors off of you and your IV and you can walk down there." she says and I nod excitedly and she removes the heart monitors for both the baby and I and the IV also. I get out of the bed and slip on my sandals that are beside me bed along with my clothes on a chair and I follow her out of the room and we take the elevator a flight down. I feel kind of ridiculous in a hospital gown but it's a hospital and half the people in here are in the same attire. She leads me down the hall after we get off the elevator and we stop at a room and go in. "Em!" I hear Paul say excitedly and I immediately see him there laying in his bed and my heart sinks at his appearance. "Hi Paul, how're you?" I say rushing to his side and sitting down in the chair next to him. The nurse leaves saying she'll give us some time alone and we thank her. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. How're you and the baby?" he says while taking my hand in his own. "I'm alright, a bit scared though and the baby seems to be fine. But erm, the doctors aren't exactly sure if it'll make it or not because I lost some blood and the baby isn't well." I say nervously in sad tone and he nods. "It'll be alright Em, don't worry. We'll get through this." Paul says and I nod feeling a little better and i let out a sigh. "How are you?" I ask him bringing my back to him to see his shiner, a cute above his eyebrow and his slightly fat lip. "I could be better. I erm, fractured a rib and twisted my ankle kind of badly and I have a bad concussion." he says slowly and I nod sadly and look down to our intertwined fingers. "Darling I'll be alright and I am alright, I just hurt like hell thats all." he says with a small laugh as I'm still looking down and I nod feeling guilty and sad at the same time. I feel his fingers lightly run themselves across my cheek and I sigh and keep my gaze down. "Are you okay, Em?" I hear him say and I nod quickly. "I got a concussion too, not bad and stitches on my palm." I say holding up my palm for him to see and I hear him tsk tsk.


	22. Chapter 22

Emily's POV

Paul puts his finger under my chin and brings my eyes to his so he can look at me. As much as I wanted to see him, it's so tough seeing him in the condition he's in. He flashes we a small smile and I smile weakly at him. "Did you eat yet?" he asks me and I nod. "The food here kinda sucks." I warn him and he smiles and lightly laughs while nodding. "How long will you be in here for?" I ask him since he was hurt much more then me. "I dunno really, 3 to 4 days I think. How about you, love?" Paul asks me and I sit up in the chair and move closer to the bed as our fingers are still intertwined and I feel his thumb softly rub my hand. "Um, like 2 to 3 days i think. It all depends on how the baby recovers." I say and he nods. "So you hurt like hell, huh?" I ask him playfully and he nods with a groan. "Yeah, my whole body hurts. My head is always pounding, I gotta use bloody crutches or somehow stumble to use the bathroom, lucky me." he says and I nod and look at the tiles on the floor, feeling even more guilty because if it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be here in the hospital. It hurts me so badly to see him like this, that I almost wish it was me who had gotten all those blows given to, but that's not good to think of or wish for because the baby probably wouldn't be alive then. "What're you thinking 'bout, Em?" paul asks me bringing me out of my thoughts and I look up at him and shake my head. "Whats the matter?" he asks quietly and in a caring tone. "I just feel guilty." I admit. "Now why would you feel guilty?" he says while he moves a little bit in his bed. "If I would've told you a different day, this wouldn't of happened to you. You wouldn't be in the hospital with all these injuries, I feel like it's my fault." I say with a sigh and I look at the blanket on his bed and pick at a thread on it. "Emily, don't feel guilty or as if it's yer fault, because it isn't love. You didn't do this to me, that bloody Ted did, so therefore it's not yer fault at all, so don't think that." he says and I nod looking up at him and he strokes my cheek and wipes away the tear that escaped my eye. "I'm the one who should feel bad, because I did a terrible job of protecting you and the baby." he says feeling bad and I shake my head. "Don't you feel bad either. You were outnumbered by those 4 guys and it's not yer fault with what happened to us." I say reassuring him and he nods. "Do you know if they caught em? They stole me watch." he says and I shake my head since I haven't heard anything about it. "Have you had anybody visit you in here?" he asks me. "No, I couldn't have any visitors yesterday because the nurse said the stress would be bad for the baby." I say and he nods. "George, John, me dad and Anna came yesterday and they're all worried about the both of us." he says and I nod. "You didn't tell them I'm pregnant did you?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No I didn't, don't worry love." he says and I hear the knock at his door and I hope it's not the nurse, I don't want to leave him. "Ey Paul, it's John, George and Anna. Can we come in?" I hear Johns voice from outside the door and I look to Paul to see him looking at me. "Let's tell them together." he says quietly and I nod in agreement and he tells them to come in. "Emily!" they all squeal seeing me and I smile at the sight of them and they all lightly hug me. I couldn't help but notice how they looked at my hand enlaced with Paul's and I look to Paul and he gives me a comforting smile. "How're you Em?" Anna says as they all grab chairs and sit around Paul's bed. "I'm alright, tired though." I say and the three nod. "So what happen to you then?" george asks me shyly. "I erm, got a minor concussion, stitches on my palm and just scraped up on my face." I say slowly leaving out the baby and they all nod. I look to Paul nervously thinking we should tell them now and he nods. "Uh guys, that's not all that happened to Emily. She's erm, she's pregnant and the baby isn't so well right now." Paul says a bit uneasily and I watch as surprise comes over their face. "Em, why didn't tell me?" Anna asks me and I wasn't surprised at her question. "I uh, I dunno, I just was really lost with what to do. I only told Paul two days ago when this um happened and other then you three, only my parents know." I say and feel Paul's thumb rub along my hand again, in a calming and comforting way. "How did yer parents take it?" George asks quietly. "They kicked me out of the house." I say bravely while taking a big breath and again they all nod. "How far are you?" Anna asks. "3 weeks." I say and she nods. "So Macca, yer gonna be a dad, huh?" John asks putting a lightness to his words as he says them playfully. "Yeah." Paul says with a proud smile and I watch as the smile quickly fades and he looks down at his lap sadly and I knew what was going through his head: "I might become a dad, if the baby survives". Which I had been thinking a little about, becoming a mother and if that was really definite or not now.


	23. Chapter 23

Emily's POV

I gently squeeze Paul's hand in comfort and he turns to look at me and smiles weakly as I see his teary eyes and it right then hit how much he really cares about the baby, his own child, in this small amount of time him finding out he'll be a dad. I flash him a warm smile and he nods and blinks furiously so the others won't see him cry. The only time I've ever seen him cry was two days ago and it was almost scary, just not having seen him cry before and how hard he was sobbing. "Where are you going to stay then, Em?" Anna asks me worriedly. "Uh Paul's house." i say and she nods. "Are erm you two back together then?" John asks with a confused expression on his face. "No." I say quickly and I see Paul out of the corner of my eye look sad all of a sudden. I just, I don't even want to deal with that right now and the stress of it won't help the baby. I still don't know if I can forgive him or believe that story he told me, but ah he was so distraught the other day we fought about it, sobbing uncontrollably and looking so broken and lost when we fought about it. I'm not exactly one whose quickly to forgive, but maybe something will happen to our relationship with this baby of ours hopefully coming into this world, whatever happens will be for the better. I sneak a look at Paul to see him looking at his lap as he seems to be thinking about something and I see the tears in his eyes and I immediately look away, afraid I'll cry too and I don't want to feel worse about our breakup. This baby of ours, Paul and i's son or daughter, has already brought Paul and I close again. Us holding hands and being there for each other, and having gone through this horrible, traumatic experience together and nobody other then us understanding how utterly scary and unexpected it was. "Hello loves, how are all of you?" a cheery nurse comes in and we all mutter different responses and she checks on Paul and I to make sure we're doing alright and we're both fine. "Well we'll visit you guys another time, we all gotta go." Anna says while slowly getting up and we say our goodbyes and they leave. "Are you okay?" I ask Paul as he's staring at his blanket again and I see tears stream down his cheek after I speak. "I dunno." he mumbles quietly and I put my other hand on top of his and stroke his hand as he continues to silently cry. "Tell me what's wrong." I say like I always have with him, us being able to comfort the other and speak openly about things. "I want you back so badly, Emily and I just have so little hope left that it'll happen. I want you and the baby, I want to know that's guaranteed." he says softly while turning to me as i watch the tears escape his eyes. "Paul-." I start but he cuts me off. "I can't almost lose you two again, I can't Em, I can't do that again. Going through that fear and pain again, but I know what yer going to say." he says and turns his gaze back to his lap as he sadly looks at it with his empty eyes.

**AN: Reviews please?**


	24. Chapter 24

Emily's POV

"I'll try to forgive you, okay? I can't guarantee anything, Paul." I say quietly as he wipes his tears away. "That's not good enough, Em. Why can't you just believe what I told you and forgive me? I regret it deeply, you know that and I'd take it back if I could, but I can't. Why is it so hard for you to believe my story and forgive me?" he says and turns away from me so I can't meet his eyes. I unwrap my hand from his and look down at my lap. "I can't just forgive you in a snap of a finger." I say. "You could at least try to forgive me! You won't even give it a bloody chance, to forgive me. I won't cheat on you again, I-." he says and I cut him off. "Don't you promise anything because you promised in the beginning of our relationship that you'd never cheat on me or hurt me in the ways that Ben did, so don't say that!" I protest looking up at him and I return my gaze to my lap with a sigh. "Nobody keeps every single promise they make, Emily! Stop living in this world, thinking that everybody and everything is bloody perfect because it isn't! You have to think realistically, especially because now yer gonna be having a baby." he says angrily and says the last sentence a bit more calm. I shake my head while looking at my hands and tears begin to pool into my eyes and I blink them away, not wanting to cry right now. "Just stop, Paul." I say turning to him. "Then forgive me already, Emily!" he says strongly. "Stop expecting so many things to come to you so easily, Paul! Including my forgiveness and me! Right now yer just giving me more reasons to never get back with you." I say and his face falls and he looks to the window. "I'm sorry, Emily". I hear him softly mutter. "It's okay, and so am I." I say. "It's okay, I just wish you'd try for us and for our baby. I miss us being that happy couple who loved each other so much and were so affectionate and in love with each other, I want that back." he says as we look at each other and I nod. "Come on, love. You need to go back to yer room." my nurse says coming into the room and I nod slowly and stand. "Can't she stay? There's an empty bed in here, can't she just move to this room with me?" Paul asks the nurse and she says sure and goes to figure it out and get my stuff. The nurse gets me moved to the same room as Paul and we lightly chat for the next few hours, but drop the discussion about our relationship and just talk about casual things. We had our lunch together and just watched the random shows that played on the telly and we both had our silent moments by ourselves. I could tell that our conversation from earlier was still bugging Paul and to be honest, it was bugging me too. The baby seemed to be gaining a little strength here and there throughout the day, but I had a bad feeling it wouldn't be just this easy for it to recover. I just hope our little baby will make it and come into this world in 8 months to meet it's two parents. I look over to Paul whose reading a book and I think how I really want to things to get sorted out between us, and if that means we stay apart then maybe I'm fine with that, I just want the best for our baby and I want things to be figured out between us before it comes into this world. We both went to bed after our baths and I woke up in the middle of the night with a startle as i looked to the baby's heart monitor to see that something was wrong as it kept dropping and a nurse immediately rushed into the room with the doctor and turned the light on. The doctor and nurse checked over the monitors and seemed to do all this thinking and problem solving in their heads for half a minute while the heart rate on the monitor kept dropping as I was silent, too afraid to speak. "We need to take you to a different room for an examination of the baby." the nurse says quietly and I hear Paul over behind his curtain stir in his bed and groan. "Emily, is everything alright?" I hear him call out sounding extremely worried. The nurse and another nurse wheel me off outside of the room to somewhere else. "Emily!" I hear Paul say as were almost out of the door. "It'll be okay!" I say to him while I try to convince myself that but I can't believe it. "I love you, Em!" he calls out and I didn't have the time to answer him. I hope the baby will be okay, but I don't think it'll be and tears soon rise to my eyes from that realization.


	25. Chapter 25

I wake up to Em being taken out of the room because something is seriously wrong with the baby and I could barely get out a few words before she left and I'm extremely worried about her. I sit there for I don't even know how long being deep in my tears and worries which all consist about Emily and the baby, my child. Am I even ready to be a dad at 20? The band is getting really big and how will having a baby affect all of that and our success? I mean taking care of a little person, a newborn baby whose so fragile and small and babies cost loads of money to clothe, feed, diapers and so many other things. I haven't told my dad yet, but he was going to come by the hospital today after he's done with work and I'd like to tell him and I wonder what he'll say. Of course the proper and right thing to do would be for us to get married, but we're not even dating and I don't know if the baby or even Emily will survive. I sulk in my bed and continue to cry, so scared for Em and our baby.  
"C'mon dear, you go back to bed." an older nurse says coming into the room.  
"Is the baby going to be okay?" I ask worriedly as I stop crying.  
"I'm not sure, son and neither are the doctors. Now it's 2 in the morning, you need to go back to sleep." she says and I lay back down and pull the covers over me. She leaves the room leaving me in darkness and all alone with my worries and mind that won't stop over thinking and drawing insane conclusions and making assumptions. I lay awake for who knows how long until I can't fight sleep off anymore.  
I wake up to the sound of metal creaking and it sounded like a hospital bed and I sit up immediately.  
"Em?" I whisper.  
"Paul, yer awake?" I hear her slightly cheery voice that I've immensely missed and I smile at hearing it. I take the covers off of me and swing my legs over the bed and try my twisted ankle which still hurts and so I hop, looking ridiculous, over to her bed and sit down as she turns on the light and I see her sad and tear streamed face.  
"Hey." I say while nervously stroking my fingers along her cheek.  
"Hi." she says quietly.  
"Is the baby alright?" I ask nervous for the answer I'll get.  
"Yeah, it was just a scare." she says to my relief and I nod thankfully.  
"How're you holding up?" I ask and I feel her hand intertwine with mine and I rub my thumb on her hand in a comforting way.  
"I'm pretty scared." she admits quietly and I wrap my arms around her hesitantly and she buries her face into my neck and starts to cry ad I caress her head and rub her back.  
"It'll be okay." I whisper.  
"I know. It was just so scary with all these wires and doctors around. They wouldn't tell me what was going on and I was so lost and freaked out. But the baby is okay and it's getting stronger." she says while crying and I nod and press my lips to her soft hair for a few seconds. I unwrap my arms from her and get under the covers and she snuggles into my arms as I wrap them around her and lightly sing to her until she falls asleep and I fall asleep right after her, so content that she's in my arms and that both her and our little baby is alright.

**AN: I'm sorry for short parts! **


	26. Chapter 26

Em and I both got better and were released in a time span of about 4 days and luckily there were no more scares with the baby and it's heart rate returned to it's original rate. Over the next months, Emily lived with me and we worked on things slowly, but never really got back together, unfortunately. I worked a lot, getting money together for hopefully an apartment and all the rest for our baby. Emily is now 6 months pregnant and we just moved into our little apartment and at least unpacked our necessities.  
"I'm getting so big." she whines as I lay next to her on our bed.  
"Yer a cute pregnant lady, Em." I say as I lay my hand on her bump and feel our baby kick and it's so magical feeling it kick. It scared the crap out of Emily the first time it really kicked and it was simply amazing when I first felt it. She glares at me, being incredibly moody today and I have gotten used to her massive mood swings and controlling what I say.  
"Yer a feisty one too." I say and get up off the bed and go to unpack some of our clothes and put them away in our dressers.  
"Do you want to look at the baby names book again tonight? We had terrible luck with girl names last night." I ask her since we have been talking about baby names the past week and we read a book together last night. It was a lot of fun, but frustrating when she didn't like a name I liked or vice versa.  
"Yeah and I dunno about a girl name, I know that I want to name him after you somehow if it's a boy." she says and I turn around to see her with a smile on her face as her hands on her round belly. I feel proud and happy that she'd want to name the baby after me if it's a boy, I might have a son. I walk over to the bed and lay back down, being tired from moving today.  
"Have you erm thought any more about what I brought up the other night?" I ask Emily hesitantly as she rests her hands on her round belly and turns to look at me. The other night I asked her if there was a chance of us getting back together and she said she didn't know and would think about it. It's honestly been so hard not kissing her or making love to her for the past 5 months.  
"Uh yeah I have." she says.  
"And?" I ask.  
"I don't know Paul, I don't think so." she says killing my hopes like she has whenever I've brought it up. I sigh and walk over to the door and rub my eyes, very frustrated and fed up with her not even giving me another chance.  
"Can't you just give me another chance, Em? I haven't been with any other girls these past 5 months since we broke up, let alone sleep with any birds. Haven't I proven it to you that I deserve another chance by working my arse off to support us? I'm paying for the rent for this apartment, and so we can buy all these things for the baby that are bloody expensive!" I say getting mad as I turn to here and she looks ticked off, looks like I'm about to get one of her outbursts.  
"If you don't want to live with me so badly, why didn't you tell me before we moved in together?" she says not really angrily.  
"Do you know how sick I get of answering people's questions about us and our relationship?! You have no idea how often I get asked if we have gotten back together now that we're getting a place together and most of all when we're getting married! I get so sick of telling people that no, we're not back together or engaged, we just live together because yer having my baby!" I say and end it with a sigh.  
"Do you even want to live with me or what is all this bullshit?" she asks me somewhat calmly.  
"Of course I do, Emily. You know I love you with all of my heart but I, I want to be with you. I'm so afraid you'll forget about me and date some other guy." I confess and I sit next to her on the bed.  
"Like any guy would date me with me looking like I swallowed a watermelon." she says sadly as she looks down at her belly that has inside of it our unborn child.  
"Those guys don't know what they're missing out on. A funny girl whose absolutely beautiful and whose going to make an extraordinary mother and I bet wife someday." I say and she nods with a thankful smile and I smile back. I look to her full lips that I've missed having against mine badly and I see her look to my lips and I lean forward slowly and she leans in too, surprisingly. Having not kissed her or any other birds for 5 months or had sex has been indescribably hard. I touch my lips to hers and she immediately kisses me back and I move my hand to her cheek as our lips move against each others slowly, as we're just enjoying the sensation of the others lips against ours.


	27. Chapter 27

Her warm lips continue to move against mine and I'm surprised she's letting me kiss her, and also even more that she's kissing me back but I'm not complaining. We kiss the other deeply and passionately and we both pull away for air and we look at each other with little smirks on our faces as we stare at each other.  
"That was erm nice." Emily says quietly and I nod in agreement, it was very nice.  
"Now you tell me you don't want to get back together." I say quietly and she looks down to her plump stomach while lightly rubbing it as she seems to think about it and I can only hope I get the answer I want.  
"I can't say that." she says looking back to me and a smile erupts onto my face as I hear her words.  
"Can I have a second chance then?" I ask her and she nods with a smile and I return it and wrap my arms around her and she giggles as my stomach touches her bump and I plant quick, sweet kisses along her neck as she giggles and keeps her arms wrapped around me.  
"I love you." I say looking to her and she smiles.  
"I love you too, I never stopped loving you, I was just afraid to get hurt again." she says softly.  
"I know and it won't happen again." I say and I don't make a promise because I already broke the one of not cheating on her and I never will again, I can't lose her again. I lay my hand on her round belly and I feel the baby kick.  
"Well somebody seems to be happy that their mummy and daddy are back together." I say and lean down to press my lips to her belly in a sweet kiss.  
"I'm so sick of being pregnant." Em whines as she lays back on the bed and I lay beside her and pull her shirt up to expose her bare belly and I lay my hand on it and rub her belly as I have a smile on my face from feeling the baby kick.  
"I know you are love, but this baby will be out in 3 months. Only 3 more months, dear." I say and she nods and I kiss her forehead as she has her eyes closed. I lay on my side as I have my left hand on her belly, feeling our baby kick as she is resting, but can't fall asleep because the baby is kicking.  
"Stop making it kick so much." she whines and I giggle.  
"I can't." I say.  
"It always kicks more when you talk to it or have your hand on my belly, which is like all the time!" she whines and puts her hands over mine and moves them to where the baby's feet are.  
"Aw, well look who knows who their daddy is!" I coo proudly to the baby.  
"Yeah, that's because you talk to it multiple times a day." she says with a small laugh and looks to me with a smile and I return it and continue to feel the baby kick.  
"Hi little McCartney baby, it's yer daddy. Are you having a fun in mummy's tummy-?" I say but Em corrects me.  
"Uterus." she says.  
"Yeah yeah, same thing." I say and she laughs.  
"Na ah." she says as we playfully argue and I laugh while shaking my head and she laughs too.  
"Well little baby, yer mummy and daddy can't wait to meet you! We're both, especially yer mum, getting impatient to meet our little son or daughter! We both love you!" I say sweetly and kiss her pale stomach again.  
"You're going to be such a fantastic dad." Emily says as I look to her with a smile.  
"You really think so?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I know you will be." she says and I kiss her on the lips quick, for that nice compliment.  
"This little baby is going to be very lucky to have you as it's mother." I say truthfully.  
"Ta." she says with a smile and I nod and look back down to her belly as the baby moves and you can see an elbow move and it looks really weird but we both have gotten used to seeing knees or elbows and actually we both find it amazing seeing our baby move like that.  
"I still think it's a boy." I state.  
"You just want it to be a boy." Em says with a smile.  
"Yeah, but I just have this weird feeling it's a boy." I say and she shakes her head.  
"Yeah because you're so smart!" she teases me and I poke her arm and we both laugh. I'm thankful we're finally getting along like this. I'm falling in love with her all over again, I know it and i'm embracing it fully.  
"I think it's a girl." she states staying with her guess since we came up with this when she was 1 month pregnant.  
"Are you still up for the bet?" I ask her remembering the bet we made 2 months ago.  
"Yes, because I'll win." she says proudly and I snicker.  
"I hope you have fun changing all the poopy diapers the first week." I say playfully since this is our bet.  
"No, you'll be the one having fun. Plus I already have to nurse the baby every 2-3 hours, ugh that's gonna stink." she says since we agreed it'd be cheaper and healthier for both Em and the baby for her to breastfeed and I get to see her boobs a lot then, so why not?  
"We'll all be fine." i say and I rub her stomach and we both nod and she brings her hands to her stomach and puts them over mine as the baby continues to kick. It probably won't stop for hours, since they're restless with that during the late hours of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

The next two months of Emily's pregnancy went wonderful, the baby was healthy and so was Em as her belly grew bigger and bigger before my eyes. She really did look great pregnant and undoubtedly sexy pregnant. Our relationship grew stronger and we made love for the first time in 5 months soon after we got back together and it was simply amazing for both of us. We had our little spats and some were pretty pathetic and a lot triggered by her erratic pregnancy hormones or me not watching what I said around her when she can be happy one second and a witch the next. I continued to work more as we really filled out our apartment and continued to buy what we would need for the baby and it's nursery. I am happy as can be, everything is perfect, aside from I wish Em wasn't so moody and crabby but overall it couldn't be any better and it was about to get a lot better, and harder, with our baby coming into the world next month, April. We had just about everything in the nursery ready and we have received a lot of support from friends and family, and my family overall is really glad to have another baby be born into it and proud of me becoming a father. Emily and I haven't had any contact with her family, except for seeing her brother Scott here and there and I know that Emily immensely misses Claire and I do too. Her older brother wasn't exactly warm to the idea of her being pregnant at her age of 19 and he's very protective of her and didn't like me when he first found out, but I guess I wouldn't blame him if I were in his shoes even though I don't have a little sister. What's rather funny but very gracious is that we received a lot of baby clothes from my family, John, George, Anna and their families. Both girl and boy clothes and I wondered if we would ever have any more since this baby wasn't planned and I also have thought about marriage for us, but too afraid to bring it up to Emily. It's the right thing to do for us to get married, but her having my baby isn't the sole reason I would want to possibly marry her, because I love her to bits and she's my world. Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't and for a ring, money is tight right now.

"What're we gonna do about painting the walls and putting letters up for a name?" I ask Em as we're standing in the baby's room when I'm in a simple t shirt and jeans and Emily is in a maternity dress with her hands resting on her massive bump.

"We'd have to do it after the baby is born, but when would we get time?" she says and i turn to look at her. She is honestly beautiful pregnant, as much as she shoots down that compliment whenever she gets it, but with her long, flowing blonde hair and full face she is somehow even more beautiful then when I fell in love with her when we were 17 in high school. Maybe it's because she's carrying my son or daughter, but nonetheless she will always be gorgeous in my eyes and I can't help but admire her beautiful figure right this moment as she looks around the arranged room. The crib sits right in the middle against the back wall, a closet on the right with all the clothes and extra things in the closet, a rocking chair in the left corner with a foot rest, a changing table in the right corner by the door and a little shelf by the door on the left with gifts of books and pictures.

"We still aren't sure on a name for either sex though." I state bringing myself out of my thoughts getting back to the present problem.

"Yeah, well it's not like the baby will care whether the walls are painted or if it's name is in letters on the wall." Emily adds making a good point and I nod. I walk over to her and wrap my arm her waist and she wraps hers around mine and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for this to become real? Actually having the baby here and playing out the role of mum and dad?" I ask her as I look around the room and admire the work we've done in the past two months. Which has been a lot and the only things to do that remain are painting the walls, if we ultimately decide to, and doing something to display the baby's name which we still have 2 or 3 names for a boy and for a girl. We decided to wait until we see the baby for ourselves and decide what name would fit the best.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be. Are you ready to be a dad?" Em asks me and I look down to her smiling face and I smile back at her.

"Yeah, the prep of nine months has really gotten me ready." I say honestly and kiss her on the lips sweetly. It is the 25th of March and Emily is due the 24th of April and I just hope I won't be gone for a show and miss the baby, that's really what I fear the most and what bugs me late at night before I fall asleep. We today had been, well actually only I had been because Em hasn't been feeling good today and I didn't want her doing a lot or hurting herself, as much as she opposed me, doing more things in the nursery. My dad has been supportive of us having this baby since the day I told him in the hospital in August and he was too nice and bought us a crib and I finally set it up today. I feel really bad about this but Brian says it's necessary: our fans don't know about Emily having my baby and we're all trying our best to keep it a secret and sooner or later I know it's going to get out. I'll be relieved about it, but I know I'll be even more concerned when that happens, because i'll be worried about the safety of Emily and the baby and I can only hope it goes fine, but I dunno.


	29. Chapter 29

_The next day_

I had a show in the afternoon and came home right after and Em and I hung out and just did our usual thing. I had noticed how Emily had been acting rather odd all day, in the bathroom a lot and silent. She hadn't been throwing up, I knew that and I started getting worried and I was about to get a whole lot worried.

"Hey honey, is everything alright? You haven't been acting like yourself today." I say as I sit down on the couch next to her in the living room and I turn off the telly. She doesn't answer me and just intently stares down at her belly.

"Emily?" I say.

"I think something's wrong with the baby, it hasn't been kicking a lot today." she mutters quietly looking up at me and I see the ever present worry and concern in her suddenly sad eyes.

"Let's go to the hospital then." I say trying to sound calm and collected but my heart is suddenly beating rapidly and I'm sure my blood pressure just spiked. We get our jackets and I just in case grab an extra set of clothes for both of us and we leave and get in the car. I could barely pay attention to the road, Emily beside me and my thoughts with the worry that's set in and how i'm suddenly afraid for the baby's life, bringing back too many familiar feelings from when we almost lost the baby in August. We ride to the hospital in silence as i'm trying but failing at collecting my thoughts and Emily is again looking down at her belly intently. We arrive and talk to the front desk in the ER and they immediately get a room for Emily and I follow her, she changes into a hospital gown and a nurse comes into the room and puts a clothe strap around her large belly to be what I assume is something to measure the heart rate of the baby. While all of this happened I'm in panic mode and pacing around her room and trying my best not to freak out and cry.

"Is the baby okay?" I blurt out to the nurse as she's looking at the fetal heart monitor as Emily sits there looking terrified and emotionless.

"It has a very low heart rate at the moment." she announces and I nod slowly. I make eye contact with Em and she looks scared beyond belief and I wonder how I look, because I feel like my world is about to fall apart. Emily's eyes are empty and sad and I smile weakly at her and I see tears start to leave her eyes and I rush to her side and sit by her on the bed and pull her into my arms.

"The doctor will be in shortly to see you Ms. Smith." the nurse says and leaves. I feel Emily nod into my neck as she's crying hard into my neck and I keep telling myself not to cry and I can't keep it in anymore and i soon enough burst into tears as my arms are around Emily and our faces in buried in each others necks.

"Paul, what if the baby doesn't make it?" I hear her mumble into my neck the question that has been running through my head for the past half hour.

"Let's not think about that now, Em." I say trying to sound hopeful.

"Paul, we have to think about that now!" she protests and I pull away from the hug and look at her.

"Well I don't want to talk about it!" I say angrily since I'm so attuned with putting a guard up. She covers her face with her hands and continues to cry and I sigh and wrap my arms back around her.

"I'm sorry darling. I just don't want to think that thought." I admit quietly and she nods into my neck.

"It'll all be okay, Em. Whatever happens I'll make it be okay." I say hopefully and she nods believing me and I kiss her head repeatedly. I pull away from the hug and sit in the chair next to her bed and she rests to reduce stress that will negatively affect the baby. The doctor soon comes in and checks the monitor and charts and medical stuff telling him whatever it is about the baby's current condition as Em and I sit there in silence, tightly holding hands as we nervously and impatiently await the news about the health of our unborn child.


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm not sure why this would be, but the baby's heart rate has dropped by a lot and is at a low number at the moment. There isn't anything we can do except for you Ms. Smith to rest and to not be stressed and for me and the nurses to monitor you and the baby in the coming hours." the male doctor announces, whatever his name is, and Emily and I nod and he leaves.

I wonder how or why this happened too, this baby hasn't had any crucial problems other then in august. I tell Em it'll all be okay and she nods and I kiss her goodnight and she falls asleep.

I have no idea what to do while she's sleeping and the last thing I want to do is sit here alone in my thoughts and never ending worries about the baby. I think about going down to the cafeteria but I wouldn't want to leave Emily and have something happen without me here. Should I call somebody? My dad or John? I'm supposed to play a show tomorrow and I hope this won't take that long.

I turn the Telly on silently and find a gripping movie that luckily occupies me and I stop thinking about it and I soon fall asleep.

"Paul honey, wake up." I hear Emily say as he shakes my arm and I groan and sit back up in the chair.

"Mm what?" I say while rubbing my eyes and I notice I had slept for 3 hours, wow.

"The baby is doing a little bit better." Emily says and I smile at her words and she smiles weakly and goes on to tell me about the doctor coming in when I was asleep and looking over the heart rate.

We both eat a late lunch and watch the Telly and I soon fall asleep with my head in my arms on Em's bed.

I wake up hours later in the middle of the night to Emily running her fingers though my hair and I groan and lift my head up to see Emily's face lit up from the bedside lamp.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I ask her with a yawn.

"I can't sleep." she says with a little laugh and it was good to hear her laugh even the tiniest bit.

"Is the baby any better?" I ask her as I place my hand on her bump and I immediately feel a strong kick from the baby and a big smile plays onto my face.

"Yes, much better actually. I didn't want to wake you, but the doctor checked on me again and said the baby is okay now but still has some strength to regain and I'll be released in the morning as long as things continue to progress in the right direction." she says making all my worries go away and I sigh feeling extremely relieved and I kiss her sweetly and her belly too.

We both talk a little bit and soon fall back asleep and she was discharged in the morning and we both were extremely glad to leave with the baby being healthy again and to go back to our own bed and our home.

Over the next few weeks I work more but less in the last week, afraid it will interfere with the baby's arrival. Emily's tummy gets bigger and we prepare all that we need for when the baby arrives. It is now the night of April 29th and Emily is 5 days overdue but her doctor said it's nothing to worry about and to we'll all just have to wait until the day the baby picks to be born. Emily and I are both very excited but nervous at the same time and Emily is more nervous then me having to be the one who does all the work to bring the baby into the world and I'm secretly afraid to see her in that much pain during her labor.

"I'm just gonna go and grab something I left at John's and then stop my dads for a little bit, is that alright with you?" I ask Emily as I sit at her feet on the couch as she's laying down eating peanut butter out of the jar with a spoon, one of her major cravings during her pregnancy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she says and I nod.

"Are you still having contractions?" I ask her since she said she'd been having some the past few hours but didn't know whether it's false labor or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine though." she says and I believe her and kiss her goodbye and leave the apartment feeling like I made the wrong decision leaving her right now but I still leave our apartment.

I have an intense feeling that she'll go into labor tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

I actually told Emily a little white lie, I wasn't going over to my dads really but him and John are meeting me at the jewelry store to help me look for a ring to propose to Emily with. I've made the decision that I want to marry her, yes part of it is because she is having my baby but the rest is because I want her to be mine forever and I want her to become my wife. Yes we're both only 19, but I can't see myself being with or marrying any other girl but her.

I still have that nagging feeling of that I should be home with Emily but I'm sure she'll be alright and if anything happens she'll call Anna or Cyn.

I meet them both at the store and we enter and look around. I'm honestly apprehensive about what I can afford with the baby coming any day now; bills, food, clothing and all of that, but i'll do my best because that's what Em deserves. We all look around and I come upon a gold band with a beautiful red ruby in it, just what Emily would love. Yes we've only been back together for 3 months, but it was almost 2 years before that and I love her more then I thought was possible to love somebody.

"How much is that gold band with the ruby there?" I ask the male jeweler and he opens the box and tells me it's a bit above my price range.

"Do ya reckon you could give me mate here a lower price? Because ya see he's about to become a father and he wants to propose to the mother; his long time girlfriend and high school sweetheart." John says piping in as he puts his arm around my shoulder and I smile and look back down to the stunning ring.

"Well.." the jeweler begins but trails off as he thinks about the proposition as us three men are standing there at the counter waiting for his answer.

The poor guy probably feels pressured but I really want this ring and I just hope he can give it to me at a price i'm willing to pay.

"It'd be greatly appreciated if you could, because moneys tight with my girlfriend and I about to have a a baby so I can't really pay all that much. Do you have kids of yer own?" I say trying to charm the fellow to give me what I want.

"Yes I do, two girls." he says and I nod.

"Then I'm sure you'd understand having to clothe them, feed them, buy 'em toys, give 'em baths and diapers for them that it's definitely not cheap to have kids." I say, continuing to try and get my way.

"Yes sir, I do understand that it's expensive to have children so erm, I'll give it to you at a lower price then." he says slowly agreeing with the price I said that I could meet earlier.

"If you'll just fill this out for the size and all then it's yours." he says and I nod thankfully while taking the sheet from him.

I write down my name, me phone number, date to have it by and Emily's ring size which I had to think a little bit about and remember I plan on proposing after the baby comes. I pay a down payment and he says to pick it up in a week and I nod and we all leave, mission accomplished until I see Anna running towards us with a weird look on her face.

"Paul you need to get home right away." she says slightly out of breath.

"Did she go into labor?" I ask worriedly. I've only been gone 20 minutes at the most, her water had already broken in that small amount of time?

"Yeah, her water just broke and she called me and told me to rush over and find you." she says.

"Well you should of said that from the start. I'm going then!" I say and I rush to the car and drive home faster then usual and I bust in the door to find Emily leaning against the counter taking deep breaths.

"Yer water just had to break when I was gone, huh?" I ask playfully and she nods with a smile and I go over and kiss her quick and dash into our bedroom to grab her bag we bad packed a few weeks ago with all we would need for the baby's arrival and for Emily.

"Why're you running to every room? The baby's not gonna be born here in these few minutes! My contractions are still pretty far apart!" she says with a smile as I join her back in the kitchen with the bag and the car seat.

"I know, love. Just nervous and I didn't expect for it to happen tonight." I say and she nods staying calm and we get on our shoes, get into the car and drive to the hospital to have our baby.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I hope you like this swwet, fluffy chapter! Reviews please?**

It was a long, hard process for our baby to come into the world, consisting of Emily being in horrible pain that I hated to see her in and I felt guilty that I myself put her in that pain but she was a trooper and she to this day is the strongest woman I've ever met. It was all the most amazing thing i've ever witnessed, it really was a miracle seeing my child come into the world. I got to cut the umbilical cord and see full on my child being born.

Emily and i's first child together was born 12 hours after we arrived at the hospital and we are both extremely happy and excited to welcome into the world our daughter who we decided to name Charlotte Marie McCartney. Marie somewhat after my mum Mary and Charlotte a name we found in the baby book that we both fell in love with and it fits our little daughter perfectly.

"She looks just like you." Emily says as I sit beside her on the hospital bed as Charlotte was just given to her after being weighed and cleaned up.

I fell in love with my daughter the moment I saw her. Her head Is covered in black hair just like mine, she has adorable chubby cheeks, pouty lips exactly like mine, Emily's button nose, and my doe eyes which hers seem to be blue.

I'm not bragging but it's almost like looking into a mirror seeing her, even though newborns look a bit weird at first.

"She's beautiful." I say as I run my finger over her fuzzy hair as she stares up at Emily while Emily looks down at her with a smile and a look of complete love in her eyes.

"She is." Em says agreeing with me as she holds the little bundle of joy who weighs 6 and a half pounds, my little girl.

My baby girl. I'm a father finally to my baby daughter. I love her so much already.

"Do you want to see yer daddy, Charlotte?" Emily says cooing to the baby and she hands her to me.

I look down to the little baby in my arms as I can't take my eyes off of my daughter who I've been dying to meet for the past 9 months. I lean down and softly kiss her soft forehead as she stares up at me.

"Hi Charlotte, it's about time mummy and I met you. Daddy loves you so much and I will never let anything happen to you, I promise you." I say with a smile as I have my eyes set on my adorable daughter as her curious eyes stare up at me.

"She definitely knows who her daddy is." Em says and I nod with a proud smile on my face.

Charlotte starts to cry though and I frown and I listen to Em and hand her back to her as the nurse comes in to help Emily feed Charlotte.

"I'm gonna go tell everybody the news quick, okay?" I ask Emily and she nods as Charlotte is still faintly crying while the nurse talks to Em.

I kiss her quick and leave the hospital room to go to my destination of the waiting room to announce the good news. I find John, George, Anna, Cyn, my dad, and my brother Mike sitting in chairs either staring at the wall, the telly or the paper.

"Ey there's the man of the hour! So is it a girl or a boy?" John asks excitedly as he notices me and I still have that big smile plastered on my face since the minute I saw Charlotte as they all look to me expectantly.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" I say proudly and they all congratulate and some give me hugs and I chat for a bit and walk back to the room to find Emily nursing Charlotte successfully so I sneak in quietly and sit down on the bed next to her.

"Is everything going good?" I ask her as I run my fingers over Charlotte's soft cheek as she sucks and stares up at Emily.

"Mmhmm it's going great with her. What did everybody say?" she looks to me with a smile.

"They're all really happy and they can't wait to meet her." I say and she nods with a smile and looks back down to our daughter.

"Are you ready to change all the poopy diapers for the next week?" Emily asks me and I groan remembering I had lost the bet.

"Yeah, I suppose." I say and Emily laughs.

"She should have one sometime soon, so be ready." she says and I nod and rest my head on her shoulder as I look down at my adorable daughter.

It's about 8 in the morning and I'm surprised everybody is here to see Charlotte since she was just born about 15 minutes ago.

Emily feeds her for close to an hour and then we both take turns holding her as our baby is still awake and looking all around the room but is mostly focused on the parent who is holding her as we both can't take our eyes off of her.

Emily is resting as I'm sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed with Charlotte in my arms and she looks up at me. I stroke her soft cheek with my long fingers as my baby yawns looking extremely tired. She isn't the only one who is tired, all three of us are. Three people, Emily, myself and our child.

We're a family now, I have a family.

Charlotte starts to cry and I don't know why but Em taught me a trick to put her under your shirt so you're skin to skin since she might be cold and with Emily her heartbeat would calm her down, having heard it all the time for as long as she could hear.

I unwrap the baby and unbutton my shirt to place her in there and I get her comfortable on my chest as I slouch in the chair and put the blanket over her little body as her forehead is against my chest, she's like a little heater.

**AN: I hope you all are liking these parts, any reviews? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

We had plenty of visitors that day, not a lot since it wouldn't be good for Charlotte to be handed around to tons of people, but just the people in the waiting room really. I could tell how Em was disappointed that her parents didn't show up but they didn't have any idea that they now have a grand daughter who was born just this morning and is in this world.

I wish they could see her too so I take a risk and use the phone at the nurses station to call them, not telling Emily just doing it secretly to see what happens.

"Hello?" I hear Emily's mums soft voice answer the phone.

"Hi Jenny, it's Paul." I say hesitantly.

"Oh hi Paul, why're you calling?" she says slowly.

"I thought that you and your husband would like to now that you officially have a grandchild as of this morning." I say uneasily afraid of her hanging up and her reaction.

"Oh." she says.

"You don't even care that you have a grandchild do you? You and your husband, her parents don't ever care about Emily anymore do you? You have no idea what hell we've been though these past 8 months." I say angrily.

"What hell?" she says a bit worriedly. Yeah now she's worried, after all of it happened.

"We got mugged walking back to my house that day, we both were put into the hospital and Emily almost lost the baby. Why am I even telling you this? You don't care about your daughter anymore and the fact that she's now the mother to my child." I say getting fed up that Emily has to go though this and that Charlotte will grow up with one set of grandparents, no grandmother at all.

"We're disappointed in her-." she starts to defend herself but I cut in.

"That was 8 months ago when you found out, you could've easily gotten over it in the past almost year. I know Emily would have loved to have you here when the baby was born and for you to see your grandchild and be apart of this whole thing, but disappointment has kept you from it? I understand that you would be disappointed at first, but I really don't regret getting your daughter pregnant because now I'm a father to a beautiful child who I've fallen in love with, but you shouldn't have let that keep you from being a grandmother because i feel so bad that my child won't have a grandmother." I admit and end it with a sigh as I lean against the counter as I bite my lip with my right hand in my pocket.

"Does Emily know we're talking right now?" she asks not seeming to be angry, but I dunno.

"No, she doesn't. She's sleeping right now while Anna is in the room watching the baby. If she knew, she wouldn't have approved or let me call." I admit calmly.

"What're you trying to get out of calling me and yelling at me about not being there for my daughter?" she questions me.

"I had this little hope that maybe, just maybe you would finally forgive Emily and me for having a baby at our young age, but we're doing it. And I'd like to ask your husband for his blessing to marry your daughter but I don't see that happening and I know he'd say no anyways, but it doesn't matter because I'm still going to propose." I admit.

"I have to go, Paul. I can't talk about this any longer, I'm sorry." she says.

"Okay, but you're not sorry because if you really were you'd come down to the hospital right now to see your newly born grandchild and daughter." I say and hang up the phone.

I tried and a lot of that I've been wanting to get off my chest and yell at her parents about for awhile now. Maybe it didn't do any good, but I think I feel a bit better even though her parents still aren't budging. I wish I could do more, but i don't want to end up making it worse.

I join the girls in our room and tell Anna she can go since it's late and I pick Charlotte up from her little cart/bed and snuggle my baby girl in the rocking chair.

"I tried Charlotte, but I don't think it helped. I'm sorry honey, but the family you have now loves you so much already and you're going to be such a loved baby, sweetie. You already are, darling." I whisper to my daughter as she's in my arms with her head against my chest as she falls back asleep and I sigh and close my eyes to rest from the days events.

I wake up to Charlotte crying and I get up and try to change her diaper quickly without waking up Emily and I set her back in the plastic crib thing after I change her and I go to sleep on the chair that turns out into a bed, as uncomfortable as it is.

Emily and Charlotte stay in the hospital for a few more days then we go home finally and we're all glad to be back home, but both nervous to not have any nurses to help us. We both take turns changing her in the middle of the night over the next two weeks as we get used to being parents and taking care of a newborn baby who requires a lot of attention.

Charlotte is now two weeks old and Em and I have gotten into the swing of being parents and caring for a newborn but it came natural to both of us from the beginning. I told Em I had to go pick something up at a store and she didn't have any questions as Anna was over for the afternoon as they both hung out with Charlotte. I kiss Em goodbye and kiss my adorable baby girl as she's sleeping in Emily's arms and I set off to pick up the engagement ring. I drive to the jewelry store, make my full payment for it and leave with it in my pocket and I run by the market to pick up some more diapers, Charlotte goes through them so quickly we're always buying more even though we got a lot at Em's baby shower. I stop by the section with flowers and buy a dozen red roses for my lovely Emily and a package of pacifiers for Charlotte since I always am losing hers, the great dad I am losing her nooks and she gets crabby to not have them to console her. I pay for the things and drive home to find the girls doing just about the same thing but Charlotte is now in her bassinet in the living room.

"Hi honey." I say to Em as I walk up to her and give her the flowers.

"Aw Paul, thank you. You're so sweet, I love them." she says as she stands at the counter with a smile and she hugs me and kisses me sweetly for a little bit as I enjoy it a lot.

I smile at her afterwards and set the bag of things for Charlotte on the counter and go over to my baby and pick her up and sit down on the couch with her snuggled in my arms. When I had become more protective of Emily when I first found out she was pregnant, that protectiveness grew even bigger as she got farther along in her pregnancy and I now am incredibly protective of Charlotte. I hate it when she cries and i try my best to get her to stop and I hold her a lot, she's my little cuddle bug. I look over to Em whose putting the roses in a vase as she's talking to Anna about something as they both smile and laugh. Even after having a baby 2 weeks ago, Emily looks beyond great. She looks very different from when pregnant, no more bump, not so much of a full face and her boobs are huge from breastfeeding. Which I being the man that I am and her being my lover and girlfriend, I naturally really like it.

I lay down on the couch and slowly move Charlotte so she's stretched out on my body and comfortable as she sleeps on her daddy's chest. Emily and I haven't talked to her parents since I talked to her mum while in the hospital, Emily doesn't even know I called her and I feel bad for that fact. I wish they would just give in and come and see their granddaughter and daughter. Plus Em and I really miss Claire and I know how much Em wishes her mum was along with her for this journey of motherhood and all the questions and challenges she has.


	34. Chapter 34

It was now night time and Em and I had just gotten done giving Charlotte a bath, she enjoys it for the most part but it just depends on her mood for the day. I left for the kitchen as Em stayed in the nursery putting lotion on Charlotte and getting her ready for bed as I was going to answer the phone.

"Ello?" I say.

"Hi Paul, it's Emily's mum. Can I talk to my daughter please?" she says to my complete surprise.

"Uh she's busy at the moment getting the baby dressed." I say as I faintly hear little Charlotte crying from not liking getting dressed and being cold and naked.

"I'll call back in ten minutes then." she says and I say okay and go back to the nursery to help with getting Charlotte ready for bed.

"Hi baby girl." I say as Em hands me Charlotte after she's put into her pink pjs and I grab her pacifier and pink blanket and walk into the living room with Em.

I sit down on the couch as I prop Charlotte on my knees so we can look at each other and I put her pacifier in her mouth as she looks up at me sleepily. I hear the phone ring and I sigh since it's probably Em's mum. Emily answers the phone and I hear the change in her voice as she talks and i didn't hear much of it as I was focused on Charlotte who started to cry.

"You're okay, shh." I coo quietly to the baby as I gather her into my arms and get up to walk around to calm her down.

Emily makes eye contact with me and I see a sad look in her eyes and I furrow my brows and mouth _'what'_. I watch as Em talks on the phone as she seems bothered while I have my right hand holding my daughters small head and my left hand on her back as I lightly rub her back and sing softly to her as she begins to fall asleep in my arms.

"Since when do you care about Paul, myself and the baby?" Em says angrily into the receiver as I keep my eyes on her and press my lips to my baby's soft, fuzzy head.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" Em says and I frown at her having to go though this fighting with her parents and having more stress added to her life as she already is a mother and that brings enough stress into her life daily.

"Sure, I guess come over tomorrow then and please bring Claire, I want to see her." Emily says a bit more calmly and I assume things went good, better then I thought they would.

When I called two weeks ago, did it actually help?

I walk back over to the recliner and carefully sit down without stirring my baby girl and sit down with her in my arms.

I still have the ring in my pocket and I wonder when to do it and how. I really just want to do it already, I want her to be mine already. I thought about making a little dinner here. Not having to find a babysitter, worry about getting a reservation or spending a lot of money. I could always buy a rotisserie chicken, make something simple and also make brownies. I could light candles, buy Em chocolates and Charlotte could be sleeping all while it, I hope so at least, but when to do it? Tomorrow would work perfectly and I honestly don't want to wait long and I'll just have to ask Em about us having a little date night tomorrow night.

"That was my mum." Em says as she sits down on the couch with a sigh, bringing me out of my planning.

"What'd she say?" I ask quietly.

"She erm, wants to see us, all of us. I told her it's okay for her, my dad and Claire to come over tomorrow afternoon." she says slowly as if she's waiting for me to disapprove of it or not be okay with it.

"I'm okay with it as long as you're comfortable with it, love." I say honestly and she nods.

"It's just weird how all of a sudden it is how her and my dad suddenly care about us three." she says seeming to be confused and hey so am I, I have no idea what triggered it and if I had any part in it.

We all go to bed and Em and I lay there waiting for sleep to catch up to us.

"Are you okay, Em?" I ask her a bit concerned since she's been quiet since that phone call with her mum.

"Yeah, I'm just taken back by it, you know." she says as I stroke her soft cheek with my fingers and I nod agreeing with her.

"It'll be okay, if you want them to leave at any time don't be afraid to tell me, okay?" I say looking out for her like I always do and she nods and snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"I hope it all turns out okay." she says as her head is tucked under my chin.

"Me too, darling. Me too." I say and I kiss her head sweetly.

Speaking of tomorrow if I want to propose tomorrow, should I even bother to ask her dad for his blessing?

"Em?" I ask her to see if she's still awake.

"Mmm?" she mumbles sleepily into my neck.

"Do you want to have a date night tomorrow?" I ask her quietly to not wake up Charlotte.

"Sure, that'd be a lot of fun, I'd love it." she says and I smile to myself at her enthusiasm about it.

"Good, tomorrow night here then." I say and she nods into my chest.

"I love you, Em." I say.

"I love you too, Paul." she says and we both fall asleep soon after that, because being a parent to a newborn really wears you out.


	35. Chapter 35

We both wake up once or twice to change Charlotte but otherwise we all get a lot of sleep luckily.

"Yer such a beautiful woman." I say to Em as I wrap my arms around her middle from the back as she stands in front of the mirror in our bedroom as she has a red sun dress on.

"Really? I feel so yuck though because my stomach is so disgusting." she says as she again expresses how she's self conscious about her stomach.

"Darling, you just gave birth to Charlotte two weeks ago. Your body isn't going to bounce back overnight." I say softly and she nods as my hands rest on her stomach and her hands are over mine.

I'm so nervous for tonight, it hit me this morning how big of a thing it'll be and it has to be perfect, what if she doesn't say yes?

]"Do you still find me pretty and cute?" Em asks me and I smile at her question.

"Of course I do, darling." I say being completely honest.

"Thanks." Em says as she turns around to face me and we wrap our arms around each other.

"Welcome." I say and I kiss her cheek.

"I love you." she says and I smile at her saying that.

"I love you too, so very much." I say and I press my lips against her pink lips and we kiss for a little bit.

I love her so much and I actually look forward to tonight.

Charlotte starts to cry in her bassinet beside the bed interrupting our little moment. I kiss Em one last time and walk over to Charlotte.

"Hi baby girl, why're you crying, sweetheart?" I coo to her as I take her pacifier and try to get her to take it and she does and I pick her up and rest her against my chest and softly kiss the top of her dark haired head.

She looks a lot different from when she was first born. Her head isn't cone shaped like it was from being born, her eyes are a grey blue even though we don't seem them all too often since she sleeps so much, she's gaining more weight and my poor baby was burdened with my chubby cheeks as much as Em finds them cute. I go to change her on the bed as her diaper feels heavy and I hear a knock on the door and I look to Em to see her apprehensive and nervous face.

"It'll be okay." I say trying to make her feel better and she nods and yells for them to come in.

I hear footsteps, shoes being taken off and Claire's little babbling voice as she talks about her Teddy bear.

"Are you ready to meet yer grandparents, honey?" I coo to Charlotte as she looks up at me and begins to cry and I frown.

Em gets her to take her pacifier as I put on a new diaper and put her purple pants back on.

"There you guys are." Emily's mum says as they come into our bedroom which is slightly messy from packages of diapers, Charlotte's dirty clothes, our dirty clothes and just not having time to clean.

Our flat in all isn't all too clean even though we tried our best to clean it this morning but it didn't last long as Charlotte was having a fit this morning and laundry and the dishes didn't get done yet. Tons of Charlotte's things are in the living room, toys, blankets, pacifiers, her car seat, her little bouncing seat and another bassinet of hers that stays in the living room.

"Hi." Em and I both say as I gather Charlotte into my arms and rest her on my chest.

"Emmy!" Claire squeals as she sees Emily and runs over to her and into her arms.

"Hi Claire, I missed you so much. How are you, honey?" Emily says as she sounds like when she talks to Charlotte, she's a wonderful mother, the best a baby could wish for.

"I missed you too." I hear Claire say back as they continue to hug and Charlotte starts crying again and I put her nook back in her mouth and stand up and bounce her to get her to stop.

"Whose this little one?" Jenny says and she walks over to me and stays behind me to see Charlottes pink face staring back at her with her curious eyes looking around.

"This is yer granddaughter Charlotte Marie." I say proudly with a smile as Em stands up and holds Claire as her heads rests on Em's shoulder.

"Look at that hair." I hear Jenny say as I crane my neck to look at the two as Jenny smiles at the sight of her granddaughter.

"Hi there, Charlotte." she coos to my daughter and I look over to Em and smile at her and she smiles back.

"When was she born?" Em's dad says making his presence known and I remind myself to ask him for his blessing, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"May 7th at 8 in the morning, weighing 6 and a half pounds." I answer and he nods and walks over to see Charlotte and I watch as they both seem to love her already.

"She's a doll." her dad says and I nod and kiss the top of Charlottes small head.

"Would you like to hold her? She loves to be held and almost always has to be." I say truthfully since she always has to be held by somebody or moving in her little bouncer or else she cries.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Jenny says and I look to Em and she nods quickly telling me silently that it's okay for her to.

I hand Charlotte to her as she cries softly since she's being held by somebody new but she'll be fine and I walk over to Claire.

"Hi Claire Bear, do you remember me?" I ask Claire as I poke her stomach.

"Paul!" she says and reaches for me and I take her and hug her.

"I've missed you little Claire Bear." I say as I look over to Em's parents as they have their eyes intently set on Charlotte as she's in Jenny arms looking up at the two very curiously.

"I miss you too." she mumbles into my shoulder and I kiss the top of her hairy head.

"Is that a baby?" Claire asks as she looks over to Charlotte and Em walks over and stands beside me.

"That's your niece, Claire." Em says and Claire looks confused.

"Whats a niece?" she asks.

"Paul and I had a baby, Claire and that makes you an aunt." Em says trying to explain it to her but she just rests her head back on my shoulder.

"Her name is Charlotte." I say and Claire nods slowly and I walk over to her parents to see my daughter moving her arms and looking up at Jenny as Claire leans over to get a look at Charlotte.

Charlotte starts crying from being so overwhelmed by these new people and not really knowing where her mum and dad are and Em takes her and bounces her and she calms down.

"Sorry, she's crabby today." Em apologizes and her parents say it's completely alright.

We all walk out to the living room and I let Claire down and take Charlotte from Em and sit down in the recliner and rock her as she falls back asleep.

"How has it been going for you, honey?" Jenny asks as her and Em are in the kitchen not too far from us and Tom is sitting on the couch with Claire on his lap.

Emily says it's being good and I can tell from how she said it she's hiding that part of her wishing her mom was here to help her.

"How do you like being a father?" Tom asks me as he looks away from the football match on the telly and I look down to Charlotte as she's sleeping peacefully on my chest.

"I love it, aside from being deprived of sleep." I say with a soft laugh and he nods with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that'll soon past though. It goes by fast and before you know it they're a little lady." Tom says as he gestures to Claire who is fingering a bracelet on her wrist as she murmurs to herself and I smile to myself.

Two weeks has already gone by too fast and I hope Charlotte won't grow up fast, I want my little girl to stay a baby forever.

"I erm had a question for you, Tom. But I'm not sure when to ask. I don't want Em to hear." I say quietly and he nods and moves closer to me and I take a deep breath.

"Could I have your blessing to marry your daughter?" I ask quietly making sure Emily wouldn't hear and see the look on his face as he probably didn't expect that.

"Have you asked her yet?" he asks me.

"No. I was planning on doing it tonight." I admit and he nods.

"I know how happy you make her and how you obviously do a wonderful job of taking care of Emmy and yer daughter, so yes you can have my blessing." he says to my surprise.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and he nods with a smile.

"Good luck, son. I'm sure you'll win her over." he says and I nod hoping so too.

"I hope so, the ring I bought was bloody expensive and I luckily got the bloke to lower the price just for me." I say and I reach into my pocket while keeping a hand on Charlottes back and I get the ring box out and hand it to him as Ems back is turned to me.

"Paul, this is a stunning ring, son. I'm sure she'll love it. Don't be too nervous because then she'll probably think something is up and ruin yer cover." he says admiring the ring and he hands it back to me and I place it back in my pocket.

"Thanks. I hope I won't be because I already am. Actually I'm afraid that she'll say no, but I can only hope she won't." I admit.

"You'll be fine. She really loves you, I know it. She told me before she got pregnant that she would love to marry you one day, she thinks your the one." he says and I smile a bit but think about how I cheated on her and how that has maybe changed her thoughts.

"But what if she doesn't feel that way anymore? She only forgave me 3 and half months ago from cheating on her while drunk that one time." I say worriedly.

"I see the way she looks at you, Paul. A look of love and her eyes light up just seeing you or when you look at her, I can tell you both really love each other." he says and I nod and look over to my lovely Emily as she talks to her mum as they do the dishes together.

"I really love her, sir. I'm in love with your daughter and I have been since that day we talked for the first time." I admit and he nods with a proud smile.

"It'll all turn out for the better, don't fret." he says and I nod with a sigh and I go on to tell him how I plan on doing it and having dinner here together and he readily approves which I'm glad for.


	36. Chapter 36

Tom and I chat for a while more and I decide to go put Charlotte in her crib so she won't wake up from Claire playing or the tv.

"Hi babe." Em says as she joins me in the nursery as I put Charlotte down and I wrap my arm around her waist and look to her as she looks exhausted.

"How's it going with yer mum?" I ask her.

"Okay, I guess. She um wants to be around more." Em says with a smile and I can tell she's glad her mum said that.

"That's good." I say and she nods as we stand here together looking at each other.

"My dad isn't being mean to you is he?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No not at all, he's actually being very nice." I say and she nods seeming to be surprised.

We go back into the kitchen leaving the door to the nursery slightly ajar to hear Charlotte cry.

We all talk, i play with Claire as Em does too and we have lunch and just enjoy each others company before they leave.

"I think that went pretty well." Em says as she plops down on my lap and I turn off the telly and she cuddles into me and i wrap my arms around her, enjoying this moment of closeness.

"Me too, I thought it went fantastic actually." I admit and she nods while looking up at me as I stroke her pale cheek.

"Dinner at five then?" I ask her nervously and she nods.

She closes her eyes and I push some hair out of her face and trace the outline of her jaw with my fingers and I trace the shape of her soft lips as she lays still in my arms. I kiss the top of her head and remember that her birthday is soon, the 29th. I'm dating an older woman, she's older by 20 days though so not much, but it's always been a joke between me mates and I, especially John. The phone rings and Em gets off of me to lay down on the couch and I kiss her forehead and walk into the kitchen to answer it.

"Ello?" I say as I lean against the counter and I'm silent to see if Charlotte is still sleeping and she is.

"Hi, is Emily there?" I hear the voice I haven't missed for the past almost 2 years, why is he calling?

"She's sleeping right now, why're you calling?" I ask, starting to be the tough, protective boyfriend I am of Emily.

"You two are back together aren't you? That's too bad because I want her for myself." he says.

"She'd never in her life want to go back to you, Ben. You were a complete dick to her the way you treated her." I say quietly, but angrily.

"How are you any better for her since you cheated on her, huh?" Ben asks and I roll my eyes at his response.

"That's none of yer business." I say.

"Word travels in this town, McCartney." he says as I run my fingers through my hair.

"I didn't throw her around and beat her up like you did, you worthless bastard. I care about Emily more then you ever will or ever have. I love her more then I've ever loved anybody in my entire life." I say.

"Just because you two had a baby together, doesn't mean she'll stay with you." he says and my hope in her saying yes tonight falls a little more.

"I know for a fact that she would never go back to you, Ben. So you better leave my family alone and never talk to her or call here again, you got that?" I say.

"And what if I don't, huh? What if I don't leave any of yer family alone?" he asks and I look in the direction of the nursery and think of my sleeping daughter.

"I'll just deck you again, easy as that, Ben. Now leave me and my family alone or else you'll regret it." I say.

"Fine, Emily was a good fuck though." he says.

"She never had sex with you." I say since I took her virginity the first time we had sex.

"How do you know that? She must've told you that because she didn't want to hurt you or admit it." he says and I again roll my eyes.

"Stop it, Ben. It's been 3 years since she broke up with you, nothing is going to happen and she isn't going to go back to you." I say.

"Maybe she just might one day, McCartney. She was mine first anyways." he says.

"Yeah, well she's mine now, Ben. Please just leave us alone, we have enough on our plates as it is. And if you don't leave my family and I alone, I'll have the police deal with you." I say not lying because I'd do anything to protect Emily and Charlotte, I wouldn't have to think about it.

He hangs up and I set the phone down and walk into the nursery feeling not comfortable with his call and I don't know why I worried because my baby daughter is sleeping soundly right where I laid here an hour ago. I pick her up and she fusses and whines but I calm her down and sing softly to her. I walk into the kitchen with her and place her in the white bassinet that I rolled into the kitchen and positioned behind the couch by the counter. I kiss her soft head as I put her down and I go to the cupboard and take out the brownie mix, what I need for it and a glass dish for it. I wander over to Emily on the couch to see her sleeping and I take the light beige blanket off of the couch and lay it over her as she sleeps.

I promised myself while in the hospital after we were mugged that I'll never let anything happen to Emily and Charlotte again and that will always stand, especially now that Ben poses a threat to Em's and i's relationship. She wouldn't lie to me about I being her first, would she? He's just trying to mess with me because I knew it was her first time so no need to let it bother me. I hope even more now that she'll say yes tonight so i don't have to worry about that prick messing with Emily. I can't believe he would think he has a chance with her after he threw his first away years ago, I won't let him hurt her again.

I combine the ingredients for the brownies in a bowl as i'm the only one not sleeping as Emily is always tired from nursing Charlotte, and doing all to take care of her as we both are parents to her and we never get enough sleep.

I grease the dish, add the batter, spread it and place it in the heated oven. I rinse the dishes and leave them in the sink and stand there thinking about what exactly to make for dinner. It's 3:30, dinners in an hour and a half and Charlotte will need to be fed soon.


	37. Chapter 37

I wash the dishes as my two girls sleep and while the brownies cook in the oven. I decide to get a chicken at the market and make some other things along with it. I notice Charlotte had waken up and so I walk over to her to see her smacking her lips and sucking on her fist, somebody is hungry.

"Hi, love. How was yer little nap?" I coo to her while making eye contact as she stares up at me while sucking on her fist and she starts to cry noticing that her fist isn't doing anything for her and I pick her up and bounce her.I see Em stir and wake up.

"Well look whose also wake Charlotte, yer mummy's awake too." I say to her and I hear Em groan and she lays back down.

"She's hungry, Em." I say and she nods and sits up and I give her to Em to nurse her.

I decide to help Em with laundry so I gather all the dirty clothes and do a load of colors so Charlotte will have plenty of things to wear if she throws up again as she did yesterday afternoon.

"Hun, I'm gonna run to the market to pick up a chicken for dinner. Will you be fine with her?" I ask Em as I walk back into the living room to see her nursing Charlotte and she nods and I kiss them both goodbye and grab my jacket and shoes.

I buy a chicken, some flavored noodles that you just boil and add the sauce, two cans of green beans and a jug of milk. I come home to find that Em took the brownies out and that she's sitting on the couch cuddling with a sleeping Charlotte. I take a deep breath getting more nervous about asking her and thinking of what to say beforehand.

I make the noodles and green beans and set the table for us two and Em places Charlotte in her crib and joins me in the kitchen as I'm a nervous mess with this ring burning a hole in me pocket.

"How's the dinner, love?" I ask Em nervously as we're in the middle of it.

"It's great honey, thank you for making it." she says with a smile and I nod with a smile.

We chat a bit while finishing our dinner and stick the dishes in the sink as I'm getting more and more nervous.

"Thanks for dinner, babe." Em says as she surprise hugs me and I look down at her while I caress her cheek while we both have smiles on our faces.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, love." I say and I kiss her cheek and decide to do it now.

"I love you." I say as we stare at each other.

"I love you too." she says sweetly and I kiss her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Em. I never want to lose you." I say.

"I'm not going anywhere." she says and I nod and take a deep breath as I try to find my words.

"I was so happy when you agreed to date me almost 3 years ago and I fell in love with you immediately. I'm the luckiest man in the world to be dating you and for you to be the mother of my child, I wouldn't want any other woman to have my babies." I say and I see her cheeks flush and she smiles up at me and I tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We've been through a lot as a couple over the past 2 something years, but I wouldn't of wanted it to happen any other way or to be with any other girl. I love you Emily and the moment I saw you I knew you were something special, a girl I just had to know. When we talked and spent time together that first time, you didn't disappoint me at all and I was so impressed and smitten with you. I know I haven't always been the best to you or treated you the best, but i care about you more then I've cared about anybody I've ever met and I love you so much." I say.

"And that's why I want to be with you forever and I can only hope you feel the same." I say as I reach into my pocket and she looks confused.

I bend down to rest on one knee and I open the box and hold it out for her to see and I watch as her mouth turns into an 'O' and she covers her mouth with her hands as she stares at me in shock and surprise.

"Emily Jennifer Smith, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I propose nervously as she looks back and forth from me to the ring.

We both stand there for a minute as she won't answer me and I wonder if she ever will and her making me wait makes me think she's going to say no and the anticipation is killing me. My heart is beating so fast I can hear it profoundly in my ears and I feel my palms start to sweat. What is she going to say?


	38. Chapter 38

"Yes. Yes Paul, I'll marry you!" Em says breaking the silence and I exhale the breath I didn't know I had been holding and I stand up and she wraps her arms around me.

"It's about time you said something, it felt like I was kneeling there for 20 minutes." I say playfully and we both laugh.

I hold her tight as her face is buried into my chest, she's **mine**, finally mine.

"I love you so much, Paul McCartney." I hear Em say as her voice is muffled by my shirt and I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you more then you'll ever know, Emily Smith. I can't wait for you to become Emily McCartney." I say and she pulls away to look up at me with a big smile glued onto her face.

"I can't wait either." she says and I take the ring out of the box and slip it onto the ring finger of her left hand as she watches me with a look of admiration.

"Does it fit alright? I hope it's not too snug or anything." I say as she stares at her hand that is beneath her eyes as she stares at the ring and I smile at her reaction.

"It fits perfectly Paul. Oh my gosh it's gorgeous." she says still with that big smile.

She's mine, **Emily is** finally **mine** and I'm happy beyond words.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world, Em." I say honestly and she looks to me with bright eyes and she hugs me again.

I hear Charlotte start to cry and both of our heads snap to the direction of the nursery and I chuckle softly and we walk to her nursery and I pick up Charlotte and we go into our bedroom and lay down on the bed. I lay Charlotte on my chest on her stomach and she lifts her head up and looks around from Em beside me to me with her wide, curious eyes.

"Hi darling. What're you doing awake?" I say to her and she focuses her eyes on me and I keep a hand on her back and move my other to her hairy head that is covered in strands of black hair.

"Guess what Charlotte? Mummy and daddy are getting married!" I exclaim to the newborn and she smiles at my words, the first time i've ever seen her smile.

"Did you see that Em? She smiled! She smiled at me! Our daughter smiled!" I say excitedly and Em nods with a big smile.

I look back to Charlotte whose looking between Em and I with wide eyes and being very alert, which she has her moments where she's wide awake like right now. Charlotte scrunches her nose and looks at me with the funniest face and I chuckle.

"What're you doing you silly girl?" I say to her.

I love being a dad.

As hard as it is, times like these are what make up for the poopy diapers, when she throws up on you and her crabby moments. I kiss her little forehead and Em goes to take a shower and I nod and move so I'm sitting up with Charlotte in my arms.

"Daddy loves you _so_ much." I coo to her as she yawns adorably and moves her little head to get comfortable on my shoulder.

I too yawn and grab her pink blanket off the end of the bed and pull it over her little body and I lean against the headboard and close my eyes as Charlotte is falling asleep in my arms.

I couldn't be any more happier or content, because I have just what I need. I have my beautiful, healthy daughter cuddled in my arms and my fiancee is in the shower. _Fiancee_, I'll have to get used to that. I'm so blessed to have a healthy child and and a great relationship with the woman I love.

Em comes out of the shower shortly and she changes Charlotte into her pjs. Em nurses Charlotte after changing her as I read a book next to her.

"Em, we'll erm have to move to London soon." I say as I close the book and look over to Emily as Charlotte is in her arms.

"Will we be able to afford that? We've only lived here for 3 months." she says and I nod.

"I know and yeah it'll actually be cheaper so I won't have to be driving the long trip up to London all the time. It'd just make more sense and all to do it sometime soon." I say and she nods and looks down to Charlotte.

"When?" she asks.

"Sometime in the next months." I say and she nods. We lay in bed for awhile longer and turn in early as all three of us are tired like always.

**AN: I hope you guys are liking these parts, any reviews? :) **


	39. Chapter 39

Em and I decided to get married on May 28th and to have the reception afterwards at my dad's house.

"Em, are you ready? We gotta be there in 10 minutes." I call out to her as she's in the bathroom and I'm in the bedroom changing little Charlotte who is going to be 1 month old tomorrow, I can't believe my baby girl is going to be a month old.

I slip on her white dress that hopefully she won't puke or spit up on today during the ceremony or the reception.

"I'll be out in a minute, are you getting Charlotte into her dress?" Em calls back as my bride is getting ready in the bathroom.

"Yeah!" I call back.

"Well don't you look adorable!" I exclaim to my pretty daughter and she smiles and I smile at her and pick her up.

Em comes out of the bathroom in a light creme dress with her hair in a bun and she looks amazing.

"You look absolutely stunning." I tell her as I hold Charlotte and she looks to me with flushed cheeks and smiles.

"Thanks, you look really great yourself." she says and walks up to me and kisses me.

I'm wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, a black vest and simple black tie.

"Ya got everything?" I ask Em as she grabs Charlottes diaper bag and car seat and she nods and we walk out into the living room, get our shoes on and leave for the registry office.

We get there and walk in as I'm holding a crying Charlotte who won't stop crying even though she was fed half an hour ago and she has a clean diaper on.

"Shh, yer okay baby girl." I coo to her as I bounce her and she cries into my shoulder and Anna walks up and takes the diaper bag.

"Here I'll take her." Anna says and I kiss the top of her hairy head and hand my daughter off to Anna who is going to hold her during the simple ceremony.

I take Em's hand and we follow Anna into the room where everybody is waiting since we came later then everybody else but we weren't late for our own wedding. We walk nervously hand in hand to the alter where the Celebrant stands and we stop and face each other as we're both nervous and Mike stands behind me and Anna stands behind Em as she's holding Charlotte who luckily calmed down and is sucking on her pacifier as she looks sleepy from having not gotten much sleep last night.

"We are gathered here today in, to join together Paul and Emily in matrimony. If any one opposes this man and woman to be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the man starts and Em and I look around as we hold hands and nobody opposed.

As for who is here with us is right now: my dad, Emily's mum and dad, Claire, George, John, Cyn and a lot of Em and i's family is coming to the reception and friends also.

Luckily Ben didn't bust in and oppose, he hasn't contacted us since the last time and I'm glad for it.

"Paul, do you take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the Celebrant says as I look at my beautiful Emily as she looks simply gorgeous today, like always.

"I do." I say.

"Emily, do you take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" he repeats for Emily.

"I do." she says and I smile at her saying that.

"I Paul take you Emily to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part." I repeat after the celebrant.

"I Emily take you Paul to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Emily repeats.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may continue in love until life's end." the man addresses Mike who has Emily's ring which is right now just a gold band but I told her when we can afford it I'd get her a nicer ring and she said it's fine how it is but I still want to do something better, I just don't know what.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I say as I slip the gold ring onto her finger that sits above her engagement ring.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may continue in love until life's end." he says again addressing Anna who gets the ring box out as she holds chubby Charlotte who looks close to sleep.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Emily says as she slips the ring onto my finger, which I might not wear often because of the bands fan base getting bigger and Brian thinking that we should try to keep it a secret that we're married or as best as we can and men don't wear wedding rings all too often anyways.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Paul and Emily, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, a long life with good health and everlasting love, and for this little one here to be blessed and loved. In so much as Paul and Emily have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." he says and gestures to sleepy Charlotte and we all smile and laugh as he does too.

"You may now kiss the bride." he says and I smile at Em and lean in and wrap my arms around her and touch my lips to hers in our first kiss as husband and wife.

"Woohoo, go for it Macca!" I hear John say and I laugh into the kiss as I hear the guys cheer and everybody claps.

We part after a sweet kiss and face our small company with smiles on our faces.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Paul McCartney." the Celebrant lastly says and we walk down the aisle and greet friends and family and I take Charlotte from Anna who is now sound asleep and I'm surprise she's slept through the cheering and noise.

"Mummy and daddy are married now, Charlotte!" I say proudly to her and kiss her head as her small body cuddles into mine as Em is talking to Anna and her parents.

Everybody leaves and heads to my dads and we all join in the backyard where family and some friends are already are and I hand Charlotte off to an aunt who is meeting her for the first time and all of my aunts crowd around Milly to adore and gaze at the newest McCartney.

"Oh Paul, she looks just like you!" Milly exclaims and I smile and walk over to see my daughter dozing in my aunts arms as she's in her petite white dress with her pacifier hanging out of her mouth, such an adorable baby girl I have.

"Thanks, she has Em's eyes and nose though." I say with a smile as they continue to look her over and acknowledge her dark hair, her chubby cheeks and pouty lips.


	40. Chapter 40

I leave Charlotte safe in the arms of my lovable aunts and venture over to my beautiful wife whose talking to George and Anna.

"Hey there beautiful." I say sweetly as I walk up to her and snake my arm around her waist.

"Hi husband." she says and I smile at the title.

"Hi wife." I answer proudly as we only have eyes for each other.

"We'll leave the happy couple to talk." Anna says as her and George sneak away and I thank them.

"So how does it feel to be married to me?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Pretty great, how do you like being tied down?" she asks with a smirk as we now face the other with our arms around each other.

"I'll have to get used to it you know, but it's good so far." I say and she smiles and I kiss her.

"I came here to congratulate the newly married couple!" I hear a loud voice say coming from the open doors of my dads house and the person sounds a bit drunk and I furrow my eyebrows as I recognize the voice.

"You stay here, I'll be a minute." I say to Em and she nods slowly and I kiss her goodbye and look over to my aunts to see them still holding Charlotte.

I walk into the house to see Ben surrounded by John, George and my brother Mike.

"Whats going on here?" I ask as I wander into the living room.

"Ah there you are, the bastard who married my Emily." he slurs his words and I huff at him having to interrupt our wedding day, I knew it was going all too perfectly.

"She's mine now Ben and she was never yours, so please just leave and no big scene will be made." I say calmly as we all stand around him.

"You just married her because she had yer daughter, right? I bet you'll just go and cheat on her in a weeks time." he mutters as he has poor balance and looks like he's about to tip over.

"Just leave Ben, because I'd really like it to not have the police be apart of my wedding day." I say as my hands are in my pockets and i fiddle with my perfectly fitting wedding ring.

"Did you ever ask her who was her first huh? Did she tell the truth and say me?" he asks.

"Ben, as much as i'd love to see Paul deck you again, you're not worth his time." I hear Em say as she walks in and enlaces her hand with mine and I gently squeeze her hand.

"Emily Smith, just the girl I've been waiting to talk to. Why'd ya marry him? Was it because you had his baby? You know he's just gonna go and screw some bird tomorrow." he says and I roll my eyes at his stupid remark.

"I never loved you Ben, you were absolutely horrible to me and Paul was there to catch me when I fell. I dunno why yer here wasting yer time, because I obviously wouldn't want to date you ever again, even if I wasn't with Paul. And also stop telling people we slept together because we never did and I heard yer pretty lousy in bed anyways." Em says and I smile at her last line, that's my Em.

Ben sighs and walks right out the door, it's about time.

"I'm sorry about that." I say turning to Emily whose still perky and smiley.

"Don't apologize, Paul. It wasn't yer fault and it's fine. Thanks for defending me." she says and I smile at her.

"I always will and always have, honey." I say and I lean down and touch my lips to hers in a soft peck.

"Thanks lads, you can go back out to the party." I say to the three men and they all nod and I pat John on the back because I know if Ben would've even slightly threatened me John would've socked him.

"I told you to stay out there, love. You didn't need to come in 'ere because we had it under control." I say to Em as I turn back to her.

"I know, but I think he finally needed to be told that I would never want to date him again." she answers and I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Ey Macca, yer daughter here has got a present for ya!" I hear John say and I chuckle and grab a diaper and package of wipes out of the diaper bag and Em and I walk back out and Em goes to converse with Cyn as I go over to crying Charlotte.

"Hi honey, do you want Uncle John to change you?" I coo to the baby as I take her from my aunts arms and I walk over to John who was paying no attention to me as he was talking to Brian who just arrived.

"Ey Lennon, it's yer turn actually! She wants you to change her, I even asked. How about that Charlotte, should Uncle Johnny change ya?" I say to her as I walk up to John and he switches his attention to me and she still wails because of her heavy diaper.

"Macca, she's yours!" he whines and I laugh and hold her out.

"Don't dare get it on the dress or else Em will kill both you and me. Make sure you do a good job and don't put the diaper on backwards this time!" I say as I hand my little baby to John and give him the diaper and wipes.

He groans and stomps off back into the house and I chuckle and go to get a plate of food.


	41. Chapter 41

"Congratulations son." my dad says as he walks up to me as I'm sat at a table and he sits next to me with a plate of food.

"Thanks dad." I say with a smile as I toy with the casserole on my plate.

"I'm very proud of you son." he adds.

"Thanks again dad, it means a lot." I say honestly and I take a bite of the casserole.

"I know for a fact that if yer mum was here she would be proud of you too, and she'd be all over that baby of yours. As for Emily, I'm positive that they'd get on well and she'd be proud and happy that you married such a great woman." he says and I smile at his very meaningful words.

I wish my mum could be here, she really would be all over Charlotte and would be showering her with gifts and always be holding her.

"That honestly means a whole lot dad, so thanks. I really wish she was here, she'd probably have made some great food and be tending to Charlotte constantly, making sure she's happy and content." I say sadly as my face falls and I remember my beautiful mum and how great of a mum she was, she'd make a fantastic grandmother, I know it.

"I wouldn't doubt it, son." he says and I smile weakly at him and he nods with a grin.

"I need some grandpa time!" my dad exclaims leaving the table and walking over to John who just walked out of the house with Charlotte whose eyes look heavy as she's sucking on her pacifier.

I hope John actually got the diaper on the right way this time.

"Hey honey." Em says as she approaches me and sits down on my right with a plate of food.

"Hi darling." I say with a smile as I try to brush off the thoughts of missing my mum on such an important day like this.

"Do you think John actually got the diaper on right this time?" she asks and I chuckle and hunch my shoulders.

"Hopefully." I say and spoon more of the delicious casserole into my mouth.

I feel Em's hand rest on my upper thigh and her thumb lightly stroke it as we both eat and look around at the family and friends standing around talking to each other and the multitude of people standing around Charlotte as she stares at them curiously and starts to cry from all the new people.

I get up and walk over to take Charlotte and bring her back with me to the table I'm sitting at with Em and I lay Charlotte on my chest and rub her back and she stopped crying immediately when I took her from John and I sat there with her in my arms as Emily and I ate.

"Time to cut the cake!" George calls out as him and John set the white, three tier cake down on the table that has presents and cards on it.

Em and I throw our plates away after finishing our food and walk over to the cake and I try to pry Charlotte off of me to give her to Anna but she cried the four times I tried so I leave her.

I take the knife and Em puts her hand over mine as I cut a piece while everybody watches us and Em puts it on a plate and we both take a chunk and hook our arms together as we shove the piece into our own mouths while one of my hands has a good hold on Charlotte. We eat our scrumptious pieces of cake and Em goes first to feed me as she grabs another chuck.

"Be nice to him, love!" I hear one of my aunts call out and I watch as Em stands there ready to pounce.

"Nah, I doubt it. Do yer worst Em!" John calls out and I snicker.

"You get her next poopy diaper, John!" I call to John and I point to sleeping Charlotte as she's cuddled up to me.

"You gave birth to his baby, he deserves it darling!" another of my aunts calls out.

"Yeah thanks Joan!" I answer playfully with a snicker.

Em walks up to me as my hands are on Charlotte and she does a quick job of smearing it all over my face and I laugh as does everybody else as they watch the little show.

"Thats for having to carry yer daughter for nine months and giving birth to her. I love you, honey." Em says jokingly and I giggle and wipe some of the frosting off my face and go towards her with it but she's quick and I'm not gonna run with Charlotte.

I get a washcloth and at least wipe around my eyes, nose and mouth as Emily laughs.

"Yes that's very funny, Emily. Now come 'ere." I say playfully as I use my finger for her to come over and she walks towards me slowly as I pick up a chunk of cake as my other hand supports Charlottes head.

I feed it to her as I have a grin on my face and I smear the frosting on her nose, not being all that mean.

"I love you too, baby." I say as we both laugh and smile and everybody goes to dish up on our wedding cake.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Hey! The following part is kind of long and i guess a lot happens in it as a big time leap happens. I hope you all like this long part and please review it with your thoughts on it! Thanks for the reviews so far, they're appreciated!**

The party goes on as Em and I talk to family and friends as they all congratulate us and Charlotte goes from Em to me and my dad. My little family and I all go home hours later after everybody's tired and Charlotte is crabby. "I'll give you a honeymoon one day, I promise." I tell Em as we lay in bed next to each other and I brush the hair out of her eyes. "It's fine, Paul." she says. "I know but still." I say and she nods and we both fall asleep there in each others arms, as husband and wife.

Over the next year Charlotte grows rapidly and her personality surely developed and so did her body and she's walking and getting into things now. The band became more popular and we've come to tour a lot so I'm not home as much as I'd like to be.

_Emily's POV_

"Charlotte, come here!" I call out from the couch and Charlotte whose playing on the floor gets up and runs over to me and sits on my lap.

"Daddy sent a letter!" I exclaim and her blue eyes look to me with a smile.

"Daddy!" she replies in her adorable baby voice and I kiss her head that's covered with wispy brown hair.

I open the envelope to find a letter from Paul and some money that he's made from the tour, money thats for bills, diapers and groceries.

"Let's read Daddy's letter!" I announce and she smiles and nods.

She's gotten so big and she looks so much like Paul with the chubby cheeks, the pouty lips and dark hair. She acts like both of us but she has her own special qualities and she's a doll really with her naughty moments of course. I unfold the letter to read aloud to Charlotte:

_**June 4th 1963**_

_** Dear Charlotte and Emily,**_

_**Hi loves! How're my two girls? I hope you're both doing marvelous and I hope that you're being good for mummy, Charlotte! I can only hope she isn't giving you too much trouble Em and that she's doing good with her naps and all. Today we're in Salisbury and we should be home soon darling, I can't wait to see you two, it's felt like months! I bet Charlotte's little legs are continuing to take her places around the house and that's she getting into more things like always! Once I get back we get a two week break to ourselves where we can spend every day together and I'll help you more with Charlotte of course! Well it's around midnight here and I should be getting to bed so I will probably call you tomorrow and we'll chat for a bit. Tell Charlotte that Daddy loves her and misses her, please? I love you too darling and I miss my girls like mad.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Paul xoxo**_

I finish the letter and put it on the coffee table and I let Charlotte back down to play and I admire her. She babbles away in incoherent talk while playing with a toy and I smile at Paul and i's gorgeous daughter whose so lively, we made a cute baby together.

Later Charlotte lays on my lap with a bottle of apple juice she's drinking while I stroke her soft hair away from her eyes and she stares at me.

"Do you miss Daddy?" I ask and oddly she nods, you'd think she wouldn't be able to understand me much but Paul is a wonderful dad to her.

Whenever Paul leaves for a tour, a show in town, to go and record or a tv show Charlotte cries and cries for him and it's hard on myself to console her when she only wants Paul. She's a daddy's girl for sure as whenever he gets home from work he will just hold her on his lap for hours while reading the paper or watching something on the telly. He's the best dad he could be since his time with her is limited and he makes the most of it.

The next day Astrid is in town to visit, whom I've been close friends with ever since Paul met her, and she should be here any minute to come and visit. She'll be in for a surprise I'm sure since the last and only time she's seen Charlotte was when she was a newborn.

"Charlotte, guess whose here?" I coo to her as Astrid just walked in and Charlotte looks my way with a confused look.

"She sure is Paul's, she's a spitting image of him." Astrid adds as we walk over to Charlotte.

"Oh I know, she acts like him too." I reply and I pick her up and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Meet mummy and daddy's friend Astrid, she met you when you were a tiny baby." I talk to Charlotte and her curious eyes are set on Astrid who smiles at her and talks to her.

We spend a few hours with Astrid before she had to go and luckily Charlotte behaved and was in a friendly kind of mood. Every day she reminds me of Paul from how she talks, the facial expressions she makes, the many ways she resembles him, her giggle and her characteristics. We both miss him so much while he's away like this.

_Paul's POV_

With the Beatles getting as big as they did over the years it really took a toll on Emily, Charlotte and our marriage. I missed out on a lot over the next 6 years as I was on tour so much, playing shows, recording as often as we did and being gone from my family as I missed out on parts of my daughter growing up. It's now the autumn of 1968. The Beatles aren't touring or doing shows and frankly we're fighting a lot and it's hard on me as I try to get along with John and his new girlfriend Yoko whose always right by his side. Charlotte is a bubbly, content little 6 year old and she is growing up way too fast and coming home from tours years ago to see my little girl for the first time in a month or weeks was hard. Noticing how she had a new scrape on her little body, how she's learned how to tie her shoes, how she had grown a little, how she learned to ride a bike and so many things I should've been there for or things I should've taught her myself. I missed out on hearing her say a new word, and her trying to walk. The fame and what comes along with it was and is hard on Emily and i's marriage and sometimes we'd have terrible rows and not spoke to each other for hours on end or she'd go over to Cyn's with Charlotte or her parents for a few hours to cool off. I wasn't incredibly reluctant to quit touring two years ago but I was glad that it gave me more time to spend with Charlotte as I watch her grow up into a beautiful little lady who has blue eyes like her mum, long black hair like mine and she acts like both of her parents. Witty and charming like me and stubborn and outspoken like her mum, she's a great mix of both Em and i. Em has always been supportive of the whole band thing ever since we met but she's had her few moments where it really has gotten to her with not seeing me much from me being away, the press and fans hounding her and Charlotte and plenty of other things. She never left or anything of that sort and I've really appreciated how understanding she is, she's the best wife and mother.

I come home from a marginal day at the studio for my lunch break to find Charlotte dozing on the couch and Em not anywhere downstairs. It's about 1 and I wonder why Charlotte would be home early so I walk upstairs to see Em putting clothes away in Charlottes messy room.

"Why is Charlotte home so early?" I ask Em as I sit down on my daughters bed and toy with her stuffed animal monkey that lays on her bed.

"I uh picked her up about half an hour ago." she says as she hangs up some clothes in the closet.

"How come? She isn't sick is she?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"No, she was getting teased by kids at school." she says.

"What for?" I ask and immediately know why. Because of who her dad is.

"Tell me what happened." I say as I lay down on the small bed.

"She came home from school crying yesterday about how some kids at recess and in her class won't stop bugging her and asking her what it's like to have a beatle as your dad." she announces this completely new information to me.

"This happened yesterday? How come you're telling me this just now?" I ask as I sit up.

"Because you were complaining about John and Yoko and you were pissed off at how you and John had a row yesterday. Plus you came home late last night." she says and I nod to myself.

"Did you ring her teacher?" I question Em.

"Yes, I told her yesterday about Charlotte coming home and what she told me. The teacher said she'd talk to the individuals who were bugging her, but Charlotte called me from her school an hour ago telling me she wanted to come home. She was in tears, Paul." she says and I nod sadly.

"That teacher needs to do something about it then, call the students parents or something. She's going there to get an education, not to be bothered by some inconsiderate kids in her class." I say as I stand up and gather Charlottes dolls and put them all in a box.

"How Paul? What if they don't quit?" Em asks me and I turn to look at my gorgeous wife with her hands on her hips.

I sure did marry well, a stunning blonde with a round face, full lips, a long body and nice boobs.

"I dunno, a private school maybe?" I say as I toss the remaining dolls into the box.

"She doesn't want that, Paul. You know she doesn't like a lot of attention on her and then she'd have to wear a bloody uniform." Em says and I sit back down on the bed.

"What then? Let our daughter go to school every day afraid that other kids are gonna pick on her and tease her because her dads famous? I want the best for her and I know you do too." I say and she nods and leans against the doorframe of the closet.


	43. Chapter 43

"Maybe it'll cool off by Monday since it's the weekend now." Em says and I nod as I hear a little pair of feet patter up the stairs and I see my little girl run into the room.

"Daddy!" she says happily as she bounds towards me and I pull her into a hug.

"Hi baby girl. How're you?" I ask her as I stroke her soft, black hair as she hugs me back.

"I'm okay, did mummy tell you what happened at school?" she says as she sits on my lap and I nod.

"I'm sorry about that babe, I wish those kids would just be nice to you." I say sadly and she nods and cuddles into me and I walk downstairs as I carry her and let her down in the living room and I join Em in the kitchen.

"How was yer day, love?" I ask her as I hug her and wrap my arms around her.

"Fine, how was it at the studio?" she asks as I kiss her head.

"Marginal. Still fighting though and I can't even say a word to John without Yoko whispering into his ear or her putting in her input. She's bloody annoying." I say and she nods into my chest and pulls away and I kiss her lovingly for multiple seconds as I missed her bright and happy presence today while at that hellish studio where it's getting worse.

I pull away and we smile at each other and she goes to the sink and I peek in the fridge for something to eat and just make myself a sandwich.

"Daddy, do you have to go back to work?" Charlotte asks me as she bounds into the kitchen while I'm rinsing out my glass.

"Unfortunately yeah I do, babe." I say, not looking forward to it.

"Can I erm maybe come with you, daddy?" she asks shyly.

"Of course ya can, pumpkin." I say as i bend down to pick her up.

My little girl is growing up and soon enough she's going to be a snotty teenager with a boyfriend and a body that hormonal boys will be staring at, my own baby girl.

"Please don't grow up, baby", I think as I hug my daughter who it just seemed yesterday was a toddler who was walking around our apartment babbling away about something I couldn't understand, I miss those days.

"Em, Charlotte's gonna come with me to the studio! We'll be home around 4 or 5!" I call to Em whose in the laundry room since today is a short day at the studio.

"Okay! I love you both!" she calls back and I smile at her words.

"Daddy and I love you too, mummy!" Charlotte calls back for me.

"I love you too, baby!" I call back and we get our shoes and jackets and leave for the studio.

The guys always behave better when somebody else is around and they all lighten up whenever they see Charlotte, my little angel.

We drive to the studio as Charlotte tells me about her day and how those nasty kids were bugging her, my poor baby.

"Mummy and Daddy will figure out something, babe. I promise." I say to her and make eye contact with her in the mirror and she nods with a smile and i wink at her.

"It'd be lovely to have another baby", i think. There was never time to have another baby with me being gone so much with the **big** hype of the Beatles during the 64-66 really with the touring, but it'd be great to have another now. We're not touring, I'm home pretty much all of the time, Charlotte could use a sibling and Em and I aren't getting any younger. Of course it's been brought up over the past 6 years cos Em really wanted another around the time when Charlotte was 3 and I felt bad telling her it wouldn't be a good time, but now is perfect.

I park and I carry Charlotte in and she charges for John when we get into the studio.

"There's my favorite girl!" John exclaims as he hugs her and then she goes over and surprises Ritchie whose fiddling with his drums.

"What's she doing home this early?" John asks me and I walk over to his spot on the floor to explain as I grab my guitar.

"Some bloody kids at school are teasing her about how she's the child of a Beatle! The poor kid came home crying to Em yesterday and I found her on the couch when I went home for lunch break." I answer as I pluck a few strings on my guitar while sharing eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully the little buggers will lay off or else I'm sure the headmaster will get an earful from you." John says with a soft laugh and I nod.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I say and we go on to play the session and record for the next 3 hours as Charlotte found a coloring book and crayons and hung out at my feet as we recorded some new songs and just had a mess around.

We went home, had dinner, Em and I tucked Charlotte in bed like always and now it's just us two awake in our bedroom.

"Em, how about we have another baby?" I ask my wife as we slip into our bed and I notice her surprised look.

"Really? But with all that going on with Charlotte would it be good to?" she says as we lay down by each other.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not on tour, I'm sure Charlotte would love a sibling and I think we need another little rugrat running around the house." I say and she smiles at my words and I smile back.

"I've been thinking about how fast Charlotte has grown up and it'd be nice to have another baby." I say and she nods with a smile.

"I think we should too. But when?" she asks me.

"How about right now? Neither of us are getting any younger." I say and she nods.

"I agree, it'd be nice to have a little baby along with Charlotte. We're gonna be rusty though, by the time the baby comes Charlotte will be 7." Em says and I nod.

"I wish she was still a baby." I say and she nods in agreement and we both go to bed and we go on trying to get pregnant for the next week with hopes in a result of a pregnancy.


	44. Chapter 44

It's one week later and Em and I have been trying hard to get pregnant but nothing yet and I'm confused because it took only one time with Charlotte. I had just walked in the door from getting off work early today and Charlotte is reading a book on the couch.

"Hey darling, how was school?" I ask her as I plop down on the couch next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"It went good, how was work, Daddy?" she says and luckily that mess with the kids at her school got better.

"It was good, love. Now where's yer mum?" I ask her since I need to talk to her.

"She went upstairs a little bit ago." she says and I nod and kiss her forehead and go upstairs. I find Em laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hi love. How was yer day?" I ask her as I lay beside her on my side to face her.

"Fine." she replies quietly.

"Did you erm go and get that pregnancy test done at the clinic today?" I ask her since that's what i've been waiting to ask her all day.

She nods and doesn't take her eyes off of the ceiling.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask her nervously and she slowly nods and a smile spreads across my face and then I look back to her to see her still as she was a second ago.

"Em, why aren't you happy about this?" I ask her as I'm confused.

"I am." she replies and I get more confused.

"Paul, it um…" she starts but trails off and she looks to me with sad eyes and I push the hair out of her eyes and caress her cheek.

"I don't understand, Em." I admit.

"It's most likely _twins_, Paul." she says and my eyes widen at the announcement.

"T-twins?" I stutter and she nods as we look at each other.

"The doctor said my hormone levels are too high for it to be just one baby." she says and I nod slowly as I'm trying to soak in this shocking news.

"We're gonna have three kids,_ two babies_ at once." I mutter and she nods and I watch as a tear escapes her eye and I snap out of it.

"Don't cry." I say quietly.

"I'm happy but I'm so shocked and I'm scared." she says as I pull her into my chest and I tuck her head under my chin.

**Twins**.

I'm going to have three kids in a matter of 8-9 months. We're gonna go from being a family of _three_ to suddenly a family of _five_.

"Bloody hell we're having twins." I mumble and Em nods into my chest as she cries and I rub her back as I'm still trying to accept this.

"Hey it'll be okay. We'll be able to do it, Em. I know it." I say as I actually am trying to convince myself we'll be able to take care of two babies at once and a 7 year old who will be in school then and need attention.

"I'm nervous, Paul." she mumbles into my chest and I wrap my arms tighter around her.

"I know you are darling, so am I." I admit because it's a mix of emotions for us both.

We're happy, surprised, shocked, scared, incredibly nervous and we also don't know what to think.

"It'll be okay." I say and she nods and I kiss the top of her head.

We go downstairs after collecting ourselves and eat dinner with Charlotte. I kept glancing to Em as she didn't eat much and she looked pale and she ended up not eating much and what she did she threw up afterwards.

While changing for bed I glanced to her stomach a few times thinking how there's two babies in there, not just one like how it was our first time with Charlotte but two little people who are going to rely on Em and myself to feed them, clothe them, change their diapers and make them happy. That's a lot to take in one day and we both go to bed early and we cuddle in silence before either of us fell asleep as our minds race with thoughts of what the next 8 and a half months will be like and on from there.

I'm going to have **three children**.

It could be two boys or two girls or a mix of one boy and one girl, I wonder if they'll be identical or not.

It takes Em and I both a few days to fully accept that we're going to be parents of twins and we warm up to the idea and the nerves die down and so does the fear and we get excited as we think of names, how to decorate the nursery, imagining having two little babies, buying clothes, getting out all the old baby clothes and things from the basement and how different our lives are going to be. We decided to not share the news until Em was a few months at the least in case anything happened and Em started to show two months in and by the time she was three we decided to tell family.

"Ready?" I ask Em as we're about to go tell Charlotte and she nods and we walk into her room as she's playing with her dolls.

"Hey babe, erm mummy and I need to tell you something?" I say to Charlotte as we both sit down on her bed as she's at the head of it.

"Hmm?" she says as she brushes the hair on one of the barbie dolls.

"You know how you said how yer friend Kate's mum is gonna have a baby?" I say figuring out how to go about this so she'll understand fully.

"Yeah." she says.

"Well sometimes mummies have two babies at a time or even more." I say and she nods not really listening.

"Tomorrow you can go tell yer friend Kate that yer mummy is going to have two babies, that you get two siblings at once." I say with a smile and she looks up at me with wide eyes and a big grin.

"Mummy is having twins?!" she exclaims in a happy tone and I nod.

**AN: A lot just happened, so what're your thoughts?**


	45. Chapter 45

Charlotte was beyond excited to be getting even one sibling, let alone two at once as Em and I are extremely happy too. We both took turns saying when the babies would be coming and answered her few questions and luckily she didn't ask where babies come from, _yet_. We told Mike, my dad and her parents and they're all ecstatic to be having two new family members, especially the grandparents.

Em surprisingly started to show a few months in and by 4 months she already has a decent bump and unfortunately being pregnant with twins took a toll on her body, and so did being pregnant with Charlotte the first time but now since it's two babies she's more tired, morning sickness isn't treating her any better than the first time and she's gaining more weight. Which I think she looks absolutely beautiful and sexy being pregnant with my twins as much as she thinks she looks horrible, but her hormones have some to do with that and I surely haven't missed those bloody pregnancy hormones for the past 6 years. Our family are the only who know and I didn't really see the point in sharing the news with the lads early on, I'm sure they'd care though because they all care about Em and Charlotte and me, and they've been with us since the beginning and they're all basically uncles to Charlotte and always have been.

"Do you wanna come with me to the studio, or do you not feel up to it today?" I ask Em after Mike was generous and picked Charlotte up for school a bit ago.

Em and i are both still laying in bed as we're both on our sides facing each other.

"I think i'll be fine today and plus I haven't seen the guys in months, there'll probably wonder what happened to me." she says as she points to her tummy and I smile and lay my hand on her tummy and I feel no kicking, so they must be asleep.

"I don't want you coming if you don't feel good though, love. Even though it'd make me feel much better if you were there with me." I say as I rub her belly.

"I feel pretty good today, surprisingly. I know and I'd love to come." she says and I nod and kiss her.

We both change as I think of how fast time has gone by, it's already May and our babies will be here in 5 months, we're about halfway through!

We eat a good breakfast and leave for the studios. Luckily the fans haven't found out about the pregnancy yet, as much as it's hard and annoying how some of them can be so invasive with wanting to know my private life and personal things. I'm sure they'll find out soon and I hope it wouldn't be a whole big thing that's blown out of proportion, it's really none of their business, they're _my_ kids and I wish the more annoying fans would leave me to my private life and my precious family.

All women are different with the size of their belly and Em carried Charlotte fairly small, not too big or anything, and she now looks how a 6 month pregnant woman carrying one baby would look, but she looks beautiful as ever. Maybe other men feel the same way as I do, but when you see your girlfriend, partner or in my case wife carrying your baby, and for me babie_s_, you see them as being more beautiful, it shows that you really love each other for her to go through that.

We walk in hand in hand, greet a few people we pass and get to the studio we're recording in and only Ritchie is in there as he's smoking his ciggie while relaxing in his drum booth.

"Hey Ritchie!" Em and I both say and he looks up and smiles at us and we return it.

"You didn't tell me yer having another!" he says jokingly in a mad tone and I sit down at the piano and gesture for Em to sit beside me and she does.

"Sorry Ritchie, it's kinda been a secret." I say as I poke at the piano keys and he nods understanding.

"It's fine, Paul. Congratulations by the way!" he says happily and we both thank him.

"So when are you due, Em?" he asks Emily.

"Uh October." she says uneasily and he nods looking confused and I know what he's thinking: her size.

"You surely can't be 4 months looking like ya do!" he says and Em giggles.

"That's cos we're having twins, Ritch." I say and he smiles even bigger.

"That's ever better! You'll have to tell Maureen, she'll want to see them and help you pick out clothes and arrange a shower." he says as he stands up and walks over to his jacket to relight his ciggie.

"I'd love to have her company." Em says and I look down at the piano as they continue to chat as I play a little tune.

"Emmy!" I hear George call out as he walks in and spots Em.

She gets up and I see Georges eye widen at her stomach and she laughs and hugs him.

"So what'd I miss since I last saw you?" he says with a soft laugh as he points at her stomach.  
"We were just telling Ritchie how we're expecting twins in October." she exclaims as she stands next to him and rests her hands on her belly.

"Twins? Congratulations you two, that's fantastic!" he says happily and we both thank him.

Now just to tell John, I wonder how he'll take it since him and Yoko are discouraged about her having had a miscarriage


	46. Chapter 46

Right on cue I see John walk in with Yoko at his side as he's smiling about something.

"Emily!" he says happily when he sees Em and they hug as they're glad to see each other.

"You certainly look different from when I last saw ya." he says referring to her stomach that her hands rest on.

"Yeah, Paul and I are erm expecting twins in October." she says and John and Yoko smile at the news.

"Well congratulations you too! Try and have 'em on my birthday, okay?" he asks playfully and Em laughs and shakes her head as she comes to sit back by me.

The session in all was short today as we recorded a few songs and Em held out with being perky and bubbly, no bad mood swings so far and we fought rarely today, which I was glad for because none of us needed the stress. We leave after the session to pick up Charlotte from her very last day of school and go home for dinner.

Em's belly gets significantly bigger as the next four months pass and we prepare for the arrival of the twins while we get excited and the nerves kick in as the date of 9 months approaches soon.

"Oh go to bed already!" I hear Em whine to the babies as I strip out of my clothes for bed and I chuckle and look behind myself to my wife as she has her hands are on her massive belly with furrowed eye brows as she stares at her stomach.

"How do you two even have room to kick in there?" she whines again and I softly laugh as I get into bed with her.

"Yes it's very funny when you're not the one who has two babies inside of you who like to kick me nonstop and never let me get any sleep! We are having no more kids!" she says a bit angrily but I know she doesn't mean it as she's been in a terrible, crabby mood all day since she was sick last night and the babies kept her up until 2 in the morning.

"Ah c'mon you don't mean that." I say as I turn and lay on my side.

I lay my hand on her incredibly large baby belly and sure enough my two unborn children are kicking their mum like mad.

"Oh yes I do, i'm so tired of being pregnant." she says with a sigh and I purse my lips at her discomfort and how I basically caused her pain.

"It'll be alright." I say quietly and I kiss her forehead and she nods.

"I'm sorry I'm so crabby, I just am sick of being pregnant." she says with closed eyes as she tries to relax and the babies continue to kick under my hand.

"I know, love." I answer since I don't know what to say because I hate seeing her so uncomfortable as she is.

"What d'you think we should do about the nursery?" I ask her since we have everything ready in there:_ two_ cribs, the old rocking chair, _two_ changing tables, plenty of clothes for both genders, _two_ car seats, the diaper bags, and diapers galore.

"I dunno, just paint it a light yellow or leave it white?" she says and I nod to myself.

"Should I paint it tomorrow then?" I ask her since a big change happened in my life, basically The Beatles are done and we haven't recorded together for weeks and I've been home all the time now, which has really helped with getting all the last minute things ready in the nursery for when the babies come.

Which could be anytime from her 34th week and on and she just hit the 32nd week of her pregnancy yesterday. Hopefully it'll go fast for her sake of being tired and her body taking the hurt from it and Em, Charlotte and I are all very excited as we anticipate the birth of the two newest McCartney babies.

**AN: Sorry for short part, reviews? I hope you're enjoying 'em!**


	47. Chapter 47

I'm painting the nursery walls a pastel yellow the next day as Em lays in bed snacking on food while Charlotte is over at Em's parents playing with Claire since Em can't exactly go up and down the stairs a lot and I'm just trying to get the nursery done.

"Babe, have you thought about those names yet?" I call to her about the baby names we discussed the other night and she couldn't choose which two she wanted for a boy and which two for a girl, to be prepared for that eventuality.

"No, I dunno which to choose for a girl!" she calls back as I'm painting the nooks and crannies of the wall close to the floor.

"Are our babies just gonna have no names then?! We could always pick Gertrude for a girl and Dick for a boy!" I call back as a chuckle escapes my lips.

"We are not naming our son Dick, Paul! That's the worst baby name i've ever heard of!" I hear her call back and I fall into a fit of giggles.

It feels good to laugh hard like this because I've honestly been very depressed about the whole Beatles thing, it's like a divorce from a marriage of virtually 9 years with these guys, I never saw it coming and it's horrible to live it out.

"But I like it, Em! How does Dick McCartney sound to you?" I call back jokingly.

"I am not naming my son after a mans penis, Paul McCartney!" she calls back angrily and I fall into another fit of giggles and trip over my sock and get paint on my cheek.

"As for Gertrude, that is a horrible name! You stink at naming our children!" she calls back with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Hey, I found the name Charlotte and that one for a boy when we thought Charlotte might've been a boy. We both adore that name, Em!" I call back as I kneel and paint around the crappy tape as I'm three quarters of the way done and my shirt, cheek and hands have already took a battering.

"You Paul,_ you_ thought Charlotte might've been a boy, not me, you!" she calls back and I huff and scratch my thick beard as I stand up and dip the large brush into the paint and get at the barren, right wall.

"What're you going to do if it's two girls?" she calls to me and I sigh.

"Get you pregnant as soon as I can, so I can finally have my boy!" I call back in a joyous tone.

"You are not getting me pregnant again, Paul!" she calls and I snicker with a grin.

"That's what you say now! I'm sure we'll have another in at least 5 years!" I call back as I rearrange the plastic tarp on the floor and wet the brush with paint again.

"I hope you don't faint when the babies are born!" she calls.

"Why would I? I didn't the first time, I think I did pretty damn good for a 19 year old guy watching a baby come out of yer bum." I call back and I step up the ladder to get at the untouched ceiling.

"It'll be two this time and what if I need a c-section?" she says as I hear her voice get louder and she walks in, tiptoeing around the paint can, paint trays, the numerous brushes, tape, ruler, and pencils.

I know how scared she is she'll need a caesarean, she has been since she found out she was with the twins. I'm also scared because I don't like the whole hospital and surgery thing anyways, frightening memories with us being in there and from my mum being in there before she died. If something happened during the birth whether it'll be a c section or not, I dunno. I'm secretly scared that something'll go wrong and we'll lose the babies or most of all I'll lose my Emily. Ever since the beginning of our relationship when we were teenagers I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to my wife, it's hard to even think about it and with her inching near the 34th week I'm getting more nervous and worried about it. The doctor said if the first baby is facing down and positioned correctly there needn't be a c section because of that one, but if the other is askew not being faced down there'll need to be an emergency caesarean for that one.

"I dunno, love." I murmur as I paint around the light which keeps trying to scorch my eye balls, the damned thing.

"Thanks for doing the painting and handy work, my handy man." she says sweetly and I turn to face her and smile at her as she sits in the rocking chair with her feet up while her hands rest on her big, round baby belly.

"Are you gonna shave that thing off?" she asks me.

"Why, do you want me to?" I ask her even though I know she doesn't really like my big beard, but I hate shaving so badly.

"Yes, I miss feeling your cheeks and it'd be nice if you're clean shaven when the babies are born." she says and I nod to myself.

"How come?" I ask as I get down to move the ladder and walk back up it to paint a new spot.

"So you're children won't think their dad is Moses with black hair." she says and we both burst out laughing.

"It isn't that long, yet." I say with a smile on my face.

"It's getting there." she says.

"Yeah yeah, I'll shave it off one of these days." I admit as much as I don't mind it.

"Thanks." she says.

"You must mean a whole lot to me for me to shave my beloved beard off for you." I say as I walk down the ladder and walk over to her and lay my hands on the arm rests and look at her with a smile.

"Well I am having your babies." she says with a shrug and I nod with a grin and lean in to touch my lips against hers and she kisses me back for a second and I pull away and she pokes my nose.

"Ya got some paint on your cheek there." she says and fingers the dried yellow paint on my cheek below my eye.

"Hmmph." I mumble and kiss her cheek and get back to the painting as we chat while I finish painting the walls of the babies large nursery.

"Come out already." I say to the babies as we're laying in bed later that afternoon taking a nap while my hand is on her belly.

"I tell them all the time to, but they won't and it's good they won't because they need to stay there in long as possible." Em says and I giggle and continue to rub her bare belly as it's exposed in it's full beauty covered with stretch marks.

With the stretch marks it's still exquisite to think how amazing and miraculous it is that Em and myself merely created the two unborn babies who are beneath my hands in her uterus growing and preparing themselves to go through the hard process of birth and finally coming into this world. They're my two babies and it's gonna be very new to me having three children, not just my baby Charlotte, but maybe two boys, two girls or a good mix of one boy and one girl.

"What if it's two boys, huh?" I ask Em with a cheeky grin on my face and she groans and closes her eyes.

"It better not be." she says and I laugh and look back to her round belly that holds our two unborn babies.

I wonder which baby is kicking right this moment, whether it's a boy or a girl, if it'll be born first, how much it'll weigh when it's born, what color it's hair is or if it has any and how much, what it's eye color is, if it looks more like Em then me or vice versa or if it's a perfect mix of us. I wonder what they'll look like, if they'll look like Charlotte when she was a chubby, small baby with a head of matted black hair, round blue eyes and full, pouty lips. I can't wait to meet them both and be their father.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	48. Chapter 48

"Pop those babies out already!" I say to Em as we're downstairs a few days later as she sits at the table and I'm making pb & j sandwiches for my pregnant, craving wife who begged for one.

"I'm trying!" she says back and we both lightly laugh.

"You know what helps to induce labor, right?" I ask her as I spread peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"I already tried spicy food." she says and I shake my head.

"No, not that." I say.

"What then?" she asks.

"Sex, it's proven it induces labor." I state and I hear her snicker and she shakes her head.

"Uh no, that is virtually impossible with my size and as much as I want them out they need to stay in as long as they can. Okay little McCartney babies?" she says and addresses the babies with the last sentence.

We eat dinner later on and go to bed, even though Em could barely sleep from being so uncomfortable.

She gets more uncomfortable and crabby over the next week and a half as she's still pregnant and her hormones got the best of her, her being cranky a lot. Charlotte spent a lot of time with both grandparents cos of that and so she could get used to staying with my dad for when the babies are born since she'll be sleeping over for something like two nights when the twins come.

I'm down in the kitchen putting something away as I whistle when Em calls to me.

"Paul?" I hear her call.

"What?" I call back as I write something down on a piece of paper.

"I uh, think we need to go to the hospital." she calls and my head immediately snaps to the direction of the stairs and I bound up them to see her still in bed with her hands on her belly.

"Why, is something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I just think it's time and I'm afraid this labor will be really fast." she says and I nod and help her down the stairs and I get her bag, call my dad quick to tell him that Charlotte will be staying over and why, the car seats and we head off to the hospital.

I'm incredibly nervous the whole drive there and the bloody fans outside my gate kept bugging us as I pulled out. I've been apprehensive the past few days since I knew it could be any day they'd come and the reoccurring fear that she'll need a c section and if something will go wrong.

We get to the hospital and we get a room, Em gets examined and sure enough she's already 4 centimeters and luckily the doctor said he can feel the first babies head so no c section initially.

"Why're you so nervous? You weren't this bad when Charlotte was born." Em asks me as I sit in the chair next to her bed and I bounce my leg and keep running my hand through my hair and look around the room.

"I dunno, it's two babies this time and I just want everything to go well." I admit as I look to her calm face.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry." she says giving my hand a squeeze and I nod as I exhale a deep breath.

"I just want all three of you to be okay." I confess.

"We'll be fine." she says reassuring me and I nod believing her for the most part, but I'm still worried.

Hopefully the babies won't need to be in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit long or at all.

I rest my head in my arms on her bed and I quickly feel her long fingers run themselves through my long, black hair as her doing that relaxes me a little bit and I take a deep breath while trying to clear my mind.

"Just relax." I hear her say softly and I nod as she continues to run her fingers through my hair and she moves her fingers to the back of my neck and tickles my neck.

"Mmm." I say contently as she continues.

"What're are we gonna do about names?" I ask her remembering we had still hadn't really decided and have three for both genders.

"Paul, don't worry about it. We can figure it out when we see them." she says as I feel her warm fingers on the back of my neck.

"Yer already what 4 and a half centimeters? What if you go from 5 to 10 in no time? Like yer mum said women on your side of the family do." I ask.

"Stop worrying so much, whatever happens happens and there's nothing we can do about it. We have to trust the doctor." she says softly and I nod.

Em actually did go awfully quick, in a matter of four hours and I hadn't calmed down all too much, as much as Em and I both tried.

"Ready to be a dad again?" she asks as she gets ready to push and I nod and she smiles weakly at me.

"Are you ready to be a mum again?" I ask her and she nods quickly with a grin and I smile back.

**AN: I had to leave you with a cliffy, i know how people hate cliffhangers like that, but hey it builds the anticipation! I hope you all are liking the parts and i'm sure you'll the next one where the babies ****_actually _****come in. Leave a review if you wanna.**


	49. Chapter 49

"Paul, when are they gonna be here?" Em asks as I'm in the chair beside her bed as we wait for our babies to come back from the NICU as they're getting looked over and making sure they wouldn't need any help breathing or anything.

"Now yer the one whose worrying, they're fine Em. The doctor said they looked healthy and are in the right weight range. They just want to make sure they're alright." I say reassuring her and she nods and looks down to her lap as her small baby bump is still there.

It's barely visible but from being pregnant with two babies, it's not gonna go away just like that.

I must admit that I'm a tad worried about them, but they've only been there in the NICU for maybe ten minutes, having been whisked off right after I cut the cords. We hear the click of the door as it opens and a nurse walks in as she pushes the two plastic cribs that have our babies in them and we both have grins going from ear to ear.

Emily fortunately didn't need a c section because the second baby was facing down also. After an hour of Emily pushing our two children finally entered the world and it was as amazing as it was the first time with Charlotte, uh maybe a bit more because it was two babies this time.

"Alright loves, who wants who?" she asks and we both shrug as it honestly doesn't matter to us.

She informs us they both checked out fine and we both breathe a sigh of relief. She hands us both one of our little bundles of joy and I see that I was given my son as Em has our newest daughter.

At 2 in the afternoon Emily gave birth to a baby boy and a baby girl, the boy coming first and the girl weighing more.

I gaze down at my son as he moves his small arms and looks up at me with his wide eyes.

"He looks a lot like Charlotte when she was born, don't ya think?" I ask Em as I carefully get up and sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, a lot like her." she says.

He has strands of black hair covering his small head, my large eyes, thin black eyebrows that are above his what seem to be hazel-brown eyes, plump, chubby cheeks and Emily's perfect, thin lips. I remove his blue hat fully and run my fingers over his fuzzy head and I brush my finger across his delicately soft cheek as his large eyes are glued to me while I have a smile plastered on my face. I look down to his little hands and I love his long, little fingers as they extend themselves and wrap around my long finger. I touch my lips to his pink forehead and I inhale his sweet baby smell. I turn my eyes to my newest little girl whose in Emily's arms as Em's eyes are set firmly upon the little baby, she looks so in love.

My eyes wander to the little face in the bundles of blanket to see a pink faced, slightly chubby cheeked girl with my nose, my pouty lips, and my doe eyes that are slightly almond shaped like Em's and are Emily's bright blue. I watch as Em takes her pink hat off to reveal thin strands of brownish-blonde hair scarcely scattered across her small head as her eyes are locked on her mother above her and I see her little arm lift up and her small hand, which looks identical to my sons, unclench as she spreads her fingers.

"What should we name them, Em?" I ask her softly as they both stay quiet and content in our arms.

She shrugs as she runs her finger over the baby's sloped nose and I look back to my son to see him still staring at me and I smile at him and his eyes open a bit wider.

"Wanna switch so we can see about names?" she asks and I nod reluctantly and kiss the top of my sons head before I set him between my legs and I take my daughter and Em slips her hands under his little body and one behind his head and pick him up as he wails from being put down.

"Shh, you're okay." Emily coos to him and he immediately stops as he hears her voice.

I look down to my beautiful daughter and I have her wrap her strong hand around my finger and I smile as I'm so taken aback by my two beautiful children and I can't even muster words to explain how beautiful and precious they are, it's simply a miracle they're here and they're ours.

"I think the name Noah would fit him." I say softly as I run my finger over her round cheek.

"I agree, it fits him perfectly. Noah James McCartney." she says and I smile and look to her and she smiles as we look at each other and share this feeling and experience together that nobody else could possibly understand or our feelings and thoughts.

"I think she looks like a Halley." Em says and I nod as we still share eye contact.

"Halley Grace McCartney?" I ask saying aloud to get the full effect and she nods with a grin and I look back to little Halley as her big, blue eyes look over my face.

"Hi Halley. I'm your daddy." I coo to the little baby who I can't believe is my newest daughter.

I have two daughters now.

"Hi Noah. I'm your mummy, you lived inside of me with your sister for almost nine months." I hear Em say since she hit 34 weeks two days ago.

"You have an older sister named Charlotte who is going to be so excited to meet you, Hal. She's gonna be so happy to have a little sister to one day play dolls with, you're gonna have a great older sister." I coo to my daughter as her eyes are still set on me and I look over whats exposed of her little body.

"He'll need a brother one day, you know." I say to Em and she turns to me as I have a grin on my face and she hunches her shoulders like she's saying "_I dunno_".

I look back down to Halley and I brush my fingers over the strands of light brown hair and the few golden blonde hairs that stick out here and there from the brown. She looks a lot like her mum, from the blonde hair, to the exciting blue eyes that share a resemblance with both Em's and mines because they're more wide set like Em's where mine are more large and round, which Noah has gotten from me.

A nurse comes in to help Em nurse them both and I watch as my amazing wife masters feeding them both at the same time.

"I'm so proud of you." I say as I rest my chin on Em's bare shoulder as we both have our eyes set on the babies in her two arms and I softly kiss her shoulder.

She looks to me with a warm smile and I smile back.

"Thanks. I couldn't of done it without you, without your support and coaching." she says sweetly and I nod.

"I love you, Emily." I say as I look at my exceptionally beautiful wife.

"I love you, Paul." she says and I lift my head and touch my lips to hers in a thankful, loving peck.

**AN: Thoughts? I hope you liked it!**


	50. Chapter 50

"I can't believe they're ours." i say softly as I'm holding Noah after Em fed them both.

I have my eyes set on his lovely face as his large eyes look up at me and I brush my finger over his little strands of hair.

"I know, me too." I hear Em say as we continue to marvel at our two new, adorable children.

I finally have a son.

I watch as Noah yawns and he extends his pink arms and his eyes look so heavy as he fights off sleep, but I can tell it's near. He starts to cry and I frown and stroke his cheek and rock him.

"Do you think he already needs a diaper change?" I ask Em as I stand up and bounce him and I walk around the room and she shrugs and tells me to check him.

I check him and sure enough he does. I sit back by Em and put him between my legs and unwrap him to finally see his little pink body for the first time. He continues to wail as I carefully and delicately change his diaper and I try to hurry but I don't want to hurt him. I finish and pick him up and lay him on my chest and rub his back as he's covered by the blanket and he stops crying after a minute as I still rub his back and rest my cheek on his small head. I move him so he's higher on my chest and comfortable and I lean back into the bed and continue to rub his back as his dark eyes dart around and wander. I run my fingertips over the dark strands of hair on his head as my other hand has a firm grasp on his back.

"I miss when Charlotte was this small." I mumble as I remember her first weeks and my first time being a father and taking on all those challenges for the first time.

"So do I. Speaking of her should we have her come and meet them then? We've both been glued to them since they were born." she says and I giggle with a grin and sit up while trying not to stir Noah.

"Will you be okay with the two for just a minute?" I ask her and she nods and I put Noah in her right arm as he moves around and finds Em and stares at her as he's content being in his mothers arms.

I kiss Em and leave the room with my hands in my pockets as I walk down the long hall and come upon the waiting room that holds: my dad, Anna, mike, Em's parents, Charlotte and claire whose about to become a pre teen.

Wow I feel old with her getting so big.

Charlotte turns to see me standing there and bounds for me and I pick her up and hug her.

"Hi honey bear." I say softly to her as I hug her and she snuggles her face into my neck.

"Hi Papa bear." she says and I giggle at her nickname.

She moves away and I look at her precious face and brush her dark hair out of her doe eyes to look at my gorgeous, young daughter.

"Do you wanna come meet yer siblings?" I say as I don't reveal the genders just to build more anticipation for her and she immediately nods.

"Are they healthy, son?" my dad asks as he looks up from reading the paper and I nod with a proud grin.

I cover Charlotte's ears to tell them and just so she can be more surprised.

"A healthy 5 pounds and 10 ounces baby boy and a 6 pounds and 2 ounces baby girl." I announce with a proud smile and I watch as smiles appear on their faces and they all congratulate me. I thank them and say bye and walk to the room with Charlotte.

"Why'd you put your hands over my ears, Daddy?" Charlotte asks curiously as I carry her.

"Because mummy and i want you to be really surprised!" I say and she scrunches her nose and rests her head on my shoulder.

I rub her back and kiss her hair as I walk to the room and I set her down when I walk in. I notice Noah is crying and Em has a weary look on her face and I walk over with a smile and pick him up and bounce him to get him to stop.

"Come 'ere Charlotte, come and meet yer little brother." I say as I sit down in the rocking chair in the right corner next to the window.

Her eyes get wide and she shuffles over to stand by my shoulder and i watch as she peers down at Noah who is sleepy and is stretching with his pink arms exposed.

"Look at his hair, babe. You had even more when you were born." I say as I remove his hat and I look to see her smile as she has a look of admiration and love on her face. I stand up so she can sit down but she doesn't know to sit down.

"Wanna hold him, babe?" I ask her she nods excitedly and sits down.

I place a pillow under her arm and place him in her arms and I kneel by her as she holds him and they catch each others gaze.

"Noah, this here is yer big sister Charlotte." I coo to my baby boy as I stroke his cheek and his eyes go to me and then back to Charlotte after a few seconds.

"Talk to him, babe. Tell him who you are and how excited you were to have a little sibling. Noah will be yer little brother forever." I say and she nods with a big smile and begins to tell him her name, favorite color, favorite cartoon, favorite food and her favorite book.

I smile at the sight of my children interacting and I leave them two and go over to Em whose observing in aw while holding Halley, my sweet Hal.

"What about the other baby, Daddy?" she asks me and I widen my eyes at Em and she nods and I take Hal from her and I walk over to Charlotte and bend down by her.

"This is yer little sister, Halley." I say and she gasps excitedly since she really wanted a sister and I chuckle as Halley rubs her eyes with her tiny hands and she yawns sleepily.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	51. Chapter 51

Charlotte was beyond thrilled to meet her new siblings and the rest of the family as well and the next few days in the hospital went great.

When we went home was when it really started. Em and I thought doing it with Charlotte the first time was hard and now it's twice as many diaper changes and poor Emily when she has to feed them, but luckily most of the time only one had to feed at a time.

"I'm pooped." I say as I sit down at the kitchen table with a large cup of coffee, and we've only been home for two nights.

"So am I." Em says and trudges over to me and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her as she rests her head on my shoulder and snakes her arms around my middle.

I rub her thigh as we both sit there in perfect silence with our eyes closed at 9 in the morning after both babies finally fell back asleep after being fed and changed while Charlotte is at my dads.

"We're never having twins again." I hear Em mutter.

"Agreed." I reply with a yawn and Em snuggles her head more into my neck and moves her legs and I drape my arm over her leg as my hand cups her thigh.

Today is October 20th, the twins were born in the afternoon of the 16th and we had decided to not have any visitors really until we were home alone with the babies for a few days at the least. Em's mum has of course been over the afternoon when we came home from the hospital and yesterday afternoon as well for a few hours and she's due to be here at 11 to help with chores and meals since we really have no time or energy for either.

Em and I get up and wander back up the stairs and fall into bed as the babies are in their white bassinet at the end of the bed. Right when I was just falling back asleep one of them cries and I get up with a groan and discover Noah to be crying and I gather him into my arms and he stops. He's a very cuddly baby, almost always has to be held or swaddled and so I bring him into bed with me and lay him in-between Emily and me and we all three fall asleep fast. Ever since we got home all we've been doing is sleeping mostly or otherwise downstairs lounging on the couch, because the babies take up so much of our time and we don't want the anxiety of visitors yet.

I wake up to Noah crying next to me and I rub his back but he won't stop so I sit up and lay him on my chest and lay back down while rubbing his back again and he stops. I sigh and close my eyes but I oddly can't fall back asleep so I get up slowly and quietly as to not wake Em and walk downstairs while carrying Noah and I sit on the couch and turn the telly on quietly as my son is dozing on my chest. Martha comes and lays beside the couch and I pet her while my other hand is on Noah's back. I watch some movie on the telly for maybe half an hour before Noah wakes up and lifts his head to look up at me.

"Hi baby boy. How was yer nap?" I coo to him and he just stares at me with his large hazel eyes and his eyebrows raised.

I sit up and lay him on my knees and he moves his arms as he stretches a bit and looks around at his surroundings and his gaze finds me and we both look at each other and I stroke his dark, hairy head and his plump cheek as his curious eyes look at me.

It's odd because this time around with Em and I having a baby, the lads aren't around to see them as when Charlotte was born they were just about always there and they became so close with Charlotte and I would love for them to see them and to show em off to them.

I lay Noah on my chest and grab his blue blanket off the arm of the couch and cover him with it and rub his back as he lays against my chest and he looks around. Martha whines as she stands there at my feet and I relent and pat the couch next to me and she jumps up and carefully sniffs Noah as he stares at her.

"Be nice, Martha." I say softly as I pet her and keep my other hand on Noah's small back and he reaches his hand out and she licks it and he withdraws it and I chuckle.

Charlotte is supposed to come back from my dads tomorrow and it'll be much harder with her, but somewhat easier as well because I can already tell that she'll want to help with the babies and that'd be appreciated, even though she can't do a whole lot, but we could always teach her how to do diapers later on when the babies aren't so fragile and small.

I kiss the top of Noah's hairy head and i rub his back as he lays there on my chest and Martha lays down on the couch and she sets her head on my lap and I switch the telly to the news thats talking about our big breakup with the band. I turn the channel and watch some cartoon while I rub Noah's back and I see that he fell back asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

My eyes start to flutter when I hear Halley start to cry upstairs and soon enough I hear Em coming down the stairs while holding Halley.

"Hi love." I say to her sweetly as she sits down right next to me on the opposite side of Martha.

"Hi, when'd you wake up?" she asks and I answer with about a hour ago.

She nods and leans into couch while cuddling Hal in her arms while Noah is sleeping in my arms.

Em's mum comes over and helps us with the babies as she adores them like the rest of the family does. They get fed, their diapers are changed and Em and I get to bathe and eat lunch during her few hour stay and Charlotte gets dropped off around 3. She's very excited to see her parents and the sleeping babies as they doze in their one bassinet together while in their yellow and light blue onsies.

The day goes by fast as Charlotte gets properly acquainted with her new siblings as they mostly sleep during the rest of the day and Em and I take care of the three.

"Ready to take care of three kids from now on, Em?" I ask her as she slips into bed with me after she just got done feeding Noah while Halley had been fed before and I had changed her while Em nursed Noah.

We thought Charlotte went through a lot of diapers and it's crazy how many diaper changes these two have in one day, all they do is sleep, eat and poop.

"I 'spose, are you?" she says with a yawn as she cuddles into me and our bodies meld into each others.

"Mmhmm. Want any more?" I ask with a grin as my arms are around her and I hear her giggle into my chest.

"Don't even ask me that right now." she says sleepily in a playful tone.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you." I murmur and kiss the top of her head.

"Ta, what for?" she says with a small yawn.

"For being such an incredible mum, by doing all this hard work of nursing them both almost every three hours, changing their diapers and now having Charlotte back." I state.

"I couldn't do it without you." she says into my chest and I smile at her words.

She lifts her head and I can faintly see her face from the light of the full moon spilling into our room from the window. I press my lips to hers and we share a tender moment that consists of a few sweet kisses and it was great to have that moment since we've barely had time or energy to cuddle since the twins were born. I can already easily tell we won't get a lot of time to ourselves in the future, especially while the twins are babies.

"I love you." I hear her mutter after our kiss ends.

I smile to myself and peck her on the lips once more.

"I love you too, dear." I say and she snuggles back into me and we fall asleep but wake up a few times throughout the night for feedings and diaper changes, like every night.

"Let's go to the farm soon." I say to Em as we stand in the kitchen the next morning while Charlotte is still asleep, Noah is in the bassinet in the living room while Em is holding a crying Halley who has been having a fit ever since she woke up 40 minutes ago.

"That's a good idea." she says as she bounces Hal and I'm cooking scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Yeah, maybe we should wait a week though, just to get comfortable you know." I say and she nods and continues to bounce Hal.

"Here love, I'll take her." I offer and she nods and hands her to me and takes over the scrambled eggs.

I lightly sing to my little darling Halley while bouncing her and rubbing her back and it takes about 15 minutes of continuously doing that, but she eventually stops crying and just lays there in my arms while her teary, bright, blue eyes look around the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." I coo to her as I sit down in a chair at the table and she looks up at me with wide eyes.

I brush my pointer finger over the strands of her hair that's a mix of light brown and golden blonde while my other hand is firmly on her back. I glance over to Em as her back is to me and I move my eyes to her plump butt, another positive result from her pregnancy with the twins, along with her large boobs.

"You have a nice bum, you know." I remark with a small grin and I hear her chuckle as she makes the scrambled eggs.

"Mm thanks, so do you." she says and I laugh softly.

"No, but really love you do! Yer pregnancy with the twins did some wonders to your body!" I say as Halley continues to stare up at me and I kiss her two, chubby cheeks.

"Yeah, it sure did, ugh I hate how my body looks." she groans.

"Well I love it!" I exclaim truthfully.

"You just like seeing my big boobs all the time!" she says and I snicker and nod.

"That is true." I agree and we both chuckle as I cuddle Halley in my arms and she wraps her small, pink hand around my middle finger.

"Whose all coming over today?" I ask as I lean back into the chair and gaze at Hal who is looking at my finger and I smile at the picture.

"Claire, Anna, and your dad, right?" she says slowly and I say yes.


	53. Chapter 53

Like Emily said Anna, Claire and my dad came by later that day to come and see the babies and they all adore them and were a help with holding them and Anna helped with diapers.

The day went by both slow and fast, from doing diaper changes, feedings, entertaining Charlotte and taking a nap while Charlotte took hers and Em and the babies slept as well.

The next week goes by fast as the garbage grows with dirty diapers, the laundry piles up from the babies spitting up on their clothes and them occasionally throwing up on their clothes after being fed. It's incredibly tiring taking care of two new babies rather then just one when most couples just have one new baby and instead we have two and a little girl as well.

Today when the babies are about a week and a half old we're going to the farm for a few weeks or who knows how long. I'm upstairs packing all the clothes for everybody while Charlotte and Em are downstairs with the babies. All 5 of the suitcases are packed with everybody's clothes and I place them in the trunk and toss a few boxes of diapers into the trunk as well and all the other things for the babies.

"Babe, are you all ready?" I ask Em as I walk into the living room as she's getting Noah dressed and places a little sweatshirt on him as he lightly cries from being disturbed from his sleep.

"Yeah, will you get Charlotte ready?" she answers and I nod and find Charlotte in the kitchen staring down at her cereal with a sad look.

"Hey sweetie, whats the matter?" I ask softly as I sit by her and rub her small back and she shakes her head. She's stubborn like her mum.

"Charlotte, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." I say and she huffs and stirs her cereal.

"Why do the babies get all the attention?" her sweet voice murmurs and I nod.

Em and I hoped this wouldn't happen, but with two babies, giving attention to all three of our children is hard when two of them rely on you to feed, clothe and bathe them all day and every day. We've both taken turns when the babies are sleeping to play with Charlotte and spend time with her, but theres been the occasional day when one of them is awake most of the day or is fussy.

"Because they're babies darling, they rely on yer mummy and I to take care of them. I'm sorry you feel left out hun, but mummy and I are trying our best to give you attention too. It won't be like this forever love, when they get older you'll be able to help with them and they won't be so small. They won't always be babies." I say softly as I try to make her feel better.

"Whenever grandpa and grandma come over or Auntie Anna does, they don't play with me and they just go hold the babies. It's not fair." she says sadly as she still avoids my eye contact and I huff and pick her up.

I stand in the kitchen as my arms are around her she starts to cry into my neck.

"Ey, it's okay love. Nobody loves you any less, babe." I say as I rub her back and lean against the kitchen counter while her little body is cuddled into mine.

"But they love the babies more then they love me." she cries into my neck and I sigh sadly and continue to rub her back.

"Please look at me." I say and she removes her face from my neck and looks at me as she rubs her wet, teary eyes as her face is wet from her tears.

My poor baby girl.

"Even you and mummy do." she says and I push her long hair out of her eyes.

"That isn't true, Charlotte. A parent doesn't love one of their children more than the others. I promise you that darling and yer grandparents and Auntie Anna all love you as equally as they do the babies." I say as her big, blue eyes are locked on mine and she sucks her thumb.

I take her thumb of her mouth and wipe her round, wet cheeks.

"It's alright, babe. We all love you." I say as my brow is furrowed and she looks at me sadly.

She definitely inherited the puppy dog eyes from me as she's using them on me right now along with her pouty lips, she looks so much like me right this moment with her doe eyes, black hair, pouty lips and chubby cheeks.

She whines and buries her face back into my neck and I hug her tight and sing lightly to her.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you…."_ I sing lightly to her as she stops crying and lays there in my arms.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine_!" I sing loudly in a funny voice and I tickle her sides and she laughs and squirms in my arms.

"Daddy!" she squeals as I continue to tickle her and we both laugh with smiles on our faces.

I stop tickling her and she continues to lightly laugh and rests her forehead on my chest as I'm in thick jeans and a thick, long sleeved, blue button up.

"I love you, honey bear." I say softly to Charlotte as I'm still rubbing her small back.

My baby girl is growing up so fast.

"I love you too, Papa bear." she answers and looks up at me with her blue eyes that look a lot like her mums.

"So the babies won't always be getting everybody's attention?" she asks quietly and I nod.

"Once they get bigger you can start helping with diapers and then they'll be crawling and walking so you can play with them more." I say and a small smile appears on her face.

"I wanna spend more time with you, Daddy." she says as she rests her head back on my chest and she sucks on her thumb again. Her habit ever since she was a baby.

"I'll make it happen, okay babe?" I say and she nods.

Hearing that is one of the best things you could hear your child say. I love spending time with my little girl, hearing her little stories, what she dreamt about last night, the book she read a few days ago, how Noah peed on Em when she changed his diaper and all the silly things my young daughter has to say.

"Do you wanna help Daddy in the barn when we get to the farm?" I ask her and she nods quickly and looks up at me with a large grin.

Like her mum and I she loves to ride horses and has enjoyed the farm ever since Em and I purchased it three years ago.

"Can I ride with you on Percy?" she asks excitedly.

"We'll see." I say and she nods.

She has a little pony of her own while Em and I each have a horse: mine being a boy named Percy and Em's being a girl named Ruby. We bred Percy with a different female horse almost two years ago, so Charlotte can have a little horse of her own which she really enjoys.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: I'm terribly sorry for this part being so short, bur I hope you'll still enjoy it.**

"Papa Bear, you need to shave." Charlotte says as she runs her hand over my small beard while I'm leaning against the counter with my hands under her bum.

"I'm thinking about growing my beard again, honey bear." I admit.

"Oh, can I grow a beard too?" she asks and I chuckle at her response.

"Girls can't grow beards, darling." I say with a smile and her thin, black eyebrows dip.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Cos only boys can, babe." I say and she nods slowly and toys with the buttons on my shirt and I kiss her cheek and sloppily kiss her all over her face while her cute giggle escapes her lips and I smile all while.

"Daddy, stop!" she says and I stop and pucker my lips.

"Can Daddy get a kiss?" I say using my puppy dog eyes and she smiles and kisses me with her dainty little lips.

"You need to stop growing so fast, Charlotte Marie!" I say.

"I can't help it, Daddy!" she protests and I giggle.

"We just might have to find a huge rock to place on yer head so you'll stop growing!" I joke and I poke her stomach.

"No Daddy, that'd hurt." she says and I laugh and nod.

"I know babe, I'm just joking. I'd never hurt you, love." I say and I pull her into a tight hug as my left hand caresses her small head.

_How did my baby grow up so fast?_

I pull away and kiss both of her chubby cheeks and I let her down so she can finish her cereal and I go back into the living room and wander over to the coat closet to get her: jacket, a few pairs of mittens, a few hats and her boots and set them out to get her into after she's done.

I wander over to Halley whose laying in the twins' white bassinet to see her slightly awake with her droopy eyes threatening to flutter shut. I rub her small tummy and she opens her eyes wider and sets them on me.

"Hi there, Hal." I coo to her as I pick her up and lay her on my chest. I walk back into the kitchen and sit down next to Charlotte as she slowly shuffles her cornflakes into her small mouth as Halley lays in my arms as her curious eyes dart around the room and rest on Charlotte.

"She's looking at you, Charlotte." I say softly and she turns to me and Hal and smiles.

"Hi Halley." Charlotte coos to her little sister as she moves closer to us and holds Halley's pink hand.


	55. Chapter 55

Charlotte finishes her cereal, I get her into her jacket and boots and Em and I bundle the babies up and place them in their car seats and head out to the car to leave.

"Ya got everything?" I ask Em after I had put Noah's car seat in and we're both standing outside of the running car that holds our three children and Martha as we both run through lists in our mind for what to bring.

"I'm pretty sure." she answers slowly and I nod and we get into the warm car and leave the house.

"Honey bear, how are the babies doing?" I ask Charlotte as I take Em's hand and set our joined hands on my thigh and rub my thumb along her soft hand.

"Good Daddy, only Noah is awake." Charlotte answers and I nod and thank her before she falls asleep.

"How're we gonna do this if they need to be fed in three hours time?" I ask Em as i turn to face her at a stoplight.

"I dunno, we'll have to stop somewhere. I'm sorry." she says with tired eyes.

"No don't apologize, it's completely alright and yeah we'll have to stop for gas and potty breaks anyways." I say and she nods and I smile at her and she returns it and i kiss her quick before the light turns.

We arrive at the farm that night after feedings, diaper changes, meals, stops for gas and bathroom breaks are all made. Charlotte and Martha run into the house and Em and I each take a car seat and a diaper bag and walk in and set them both down and i go back to the car to get the bags and diapers and everything else basically. I walk back in to discover Halley wailing very loudly, Charlotte passed out on the couch with Martha cuddled up to her and Em on the other couch nursing Noah and so I drop the things, almost literally, and pick Halley up and change her heavy diaper.

"Thanks for the present, Hal." I say as I walk over to the garbage while she's in my arms still lightly crying and I sit by Em and rub her back until she stops and stays silent and calm in my arms.

"That was a day." I say with a sigh as I lean into the couch and Em nods and looks back to Noah. Having to stop every three hours for a feeding and a diaper change, twice for a meal, and 4 times for gas and bathroom breaks. No wonder why it's 11 right now and Charlotte quickly fell asleep on the couch. I lay a thick blanket on the floor and lay Hal down on it and surround her with pillows and put her pink pacifier in and her heavy eyes shortly close and I make my way over to my other daughter and i peel off her thick clothes and marvel at the sight of the intimacy between her and her pal Martha.

I fill up Martha's dishes and have her eat and I pick up Charlotte and go to her room and get her into her pajamas as she's half asleep and I tuck her in.

"Daddy?" she says as I'm in the doorway about to leave.

"Yeah pumpkin?" I say.

"Will you cuddle with me?" I hear her say and I smile at her words and look out to Em and she seems to be doing fine on her own and so I peel off my blazer and shoes and get into her tiny bed and I lay with her until she falls asleep.

I lay there next to my sleeping daughter as the light from the living room peers in and let's me see the soft features of my daughters face. It seemed just yesterday that she was the little baby girl I was always holding and who was such an easy baby, and now she's a 7 year old, soon to be 8.

I kiss her pale forehead and unwrap her little arms around my waist and leave her door slightly ajar and walk back into the living room to see Em laying on the couch as the babies lie beside each other on the floor. I put some things away and arrange our things and bring our bags and most of the babies stuff to our room and set up the little bassinet for them and make a trip bringing them to bed.

"Darling, wake up." I say to Emily as I shake her shoulder and she groans and gets up and i guide her into our room and we all get a good nights sleep since luckily the babies didn't have to eat every 3 hours that night.


	56. Chapter 56

"Hey babe, do you wanna help me in the barn later?" I ask Charlotte as I'm making a quick brekky of oatmeal for us three as Em is still asleep and so is Halley while Noah is laying on the floor on a blanket in the living room and I'm keeping an eye on him.

"Sure daddy, when?" she asks and I think.

"I dunno yet love, sometime when both babies are sleeping." I say and she nods and attacks the bowl of oatmeal I set in front of her and her glass of milk.

I kiss her soft head and I go over to to Noah and kneel beside him to find him staring up at the ceiling with his large, hazel eyes while he sucks on his clenched fist.

"Hi bud, are you getting hungry too?" I coo to him as I rub his belly and his wide eyes find me.

I kiss his soft head and go back into the kitchen to rinse some dishes and I go into Em and i's room for a second to find her waking up and stretching.

"Hi beautiful." I say as I plop down beside her and she moans and rubs her eyes.

"Noah's hungry, love." I inform her and she nods and goes into the living room to feed him and I go over to the bassinet that holds Halley to see her rubbing her eyes with her pink fists.

"Hi baby girl." I coo to her as I pick her up and she yawns and cuddles into my chest before I walk into the living room and eat my breakfast while holding Hal.

We all eat our breakfast, the babies too as long as it takes and we all hang out in the living room watching cartoons for a little bit.

"Hey babe, will you be okay if I go do some work outside with Charlotte?" I ask Em as I'm standing by the doorway and she nods and I get Charlotte dressed and I do too.

"C'mon babe!" I call to Charlotte as she stumbles in the snow and I chuckle and she takes my hand and I walk with her to the barn and I let go of her hand and walk over to Percy to brush him.

"Love, will you grab me that red water bucket?" I ask Charlotte and she nods and brings it over to me and I thank her and fill it up with fresh water and set it in Percy's stall and fill up his food.

I move on to Ruby and Charlotte's horse Teddy and give them water and food and I brush them both.

**AN: I'm sorry for the ****_really _****short part, at least its something right? Well i hope you're liking these parts, leave a review if you feel like it!**


	57. Chapter 57

Charlotte and I do some work outside for the next hour or so and go back inside for lunch to find Em asleep on our bed while the babies sleep in their bassinet and I smile at the sight. I start a lunch for Charlotte and quickly feed her and leave it on the stove to stay warm and I peel my layers off in the bedroom and lay them on the chair and I soon hear Noah start to cry and I huff and Emily rolls over on the bed and groans.

"Em?" I say softly.

"Just make him a bottle, will ya?" she says.

"Ya sure, love? I thought you wanted to erm nurse them both?" I ask a bit confused as I pick Noah up and he smacks his lips and roots around.

"Mmmhmm, it's fine and I'm way too tired to feed him right now." she says and I nod to myself and close the door behind me as Noah starts to faintly cry again and I hurry to the kitchen.

I grab the container of formula and fill up a bottle with warm water as Noah lays on the floor in the small living room lightly crying as I figure out how to measure this bloody formula and make sure it's not too warm or too cold.

I finish making the bottle and pick up Noah and sit with him on the couch and the bottle hushes him up as he quickly sucks at the milk while staring up at me with wide eyes and I grab a burp rag off the arm of the couch and get comfortable on the couch. I rest my head on the couch cushion and peer down at Noah whose making good work of the bottle and I yawn and continue to hold the bottle to his mouth and I burp him whenever he gets stops drinking and again after he finishes the bottle.

"You sure did drink that quick, bud." I say as I rub and pat his back to burp him as Em comes out of the bedroom and sits beside me.

"Afternoon, gorgeous." I say as I kiss her head while she's seated next to me and she smiles and yawns.

"How much did he eat?" she asks and I hold up the bottle and she nods.

"If he's still hungry, you can make half of another one." she says and I think I probably should because he's getting fussy again now that's he not being fed anymore.

"Mind making the bottle for me?" I ask and she shakes her head and gets up to go in the kitchen and I continue to pat Noah's back and she shortly comes back with the bottle and I feed it to him.

I yawn while Noah eagerly drinks his bottle and Em gets Halley and sits beside me and cuddles her and soon enough Charlotte finishes her lunch and sits on the floor to play with toys and I bet she enjoys not having had school for the past week and the next few because of some break.

"If we're gonna stay here at the farm for awhile, we should enroll her in the school up here, don't you think?" I ask Em and she looks to me as Hal is asleep on her chest and I smile at the sweet sight.

"Yeah, I can call later." she says and I nod and look back to Noah whose done with the bottle and I burp him again and he quickly falls asleep on my chest afterwards and I cuddle him and close my eyes.

We spend the next month or so at the farm and we make a few trips back to London for the babies' appointments but otherwise we just spend our time at the farm and before we know it, the babies are a month and a half and adding on the weight and not longer really being the tiny babies we met when they were first born. Em and I got more used to taking care of our two newborn babies and Charlotte warmed up to them even more and got used to their presence and we all have a lot of fun as a family of five now. Noah's looking even more like me with his dark hair and doe eyes while with Halley I see so much of her mother in her and they're both such beautiful, happy babies.

I'm sitting on the couch with Noah on my knees while listening to the radio as Em is napping with Hal and Charlotte is at school and Noah is wide awake and looking around a lot.

"Hi baby boy. You sure are wide awake this morning." I say as his eyes are set on me and his pouty lips are parted and a smile plays across his lips and i grin at seeing him smile for the first time.

Things like seeing your child smile, their first words, when they call you 'daddy' and plenty of other things are the rewards for having to change their diapers multiple times a day, 3 am feedings, when they're sick or fussy, horrible poopy diapers and all those non enjoyable things. He continues to stare at me while his small hands are wrapped around one of my fingers from each hand and I smile at him, he's such a happy baby and i'm so glad to have a son as well two daughters. As hard it is to be a father, I love it.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: I'm not sure if anybody noticed but i'm sorry for any mistakes with dates in this fic, at all, and for typos. Please forgive me, and like always enjoy!**

I hear Halley start to cry in our bedroom and I don't pay much attention to it but she doesn't stop crying, surprisingly.

Em comes out ten minutes later from the bedroom with Halley as she continues to cry and my eyebrows dip at being confused why she would be still crying and I notice her cough, is she sick?

"Is she alright?" I ask Em as she bounces her in the living room.

"I dunno, she keeps coughing and her forehead is really hot." she answers and she looks to me with a bit of fear on her face.

I kiss Noah's forehead and lay him on a blanket on the floor and go over to Em and Halley and I press the back of my hand to her little forehead to notice it's incredibly hot and the small baby continues to wail loudly.

"Do you think we should bring her in?" I ask cautiously and Em shrugs.

"Maybe, I don't know what's wrong! She's not hungry, she has a clean diaper and I dunno where this fever came from." she says and I nod.

"Let's wait awhile to see if it passes." I say and she nods and we wait an hour but nothing changes and she continues to cough and has shortness of breath.

We get the babies bundled up quickly and drive to the small hospital and we're soon serviced. We both go in to the exam room as the doctor looks over Halley who's still faintly crying and coughing hard and she hasn't stopped since she started at the house. I'm worried about her, what could be wrong?

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I shyly ask the doctor as Em stands by the little bed that Hal is in while I'm sitting in a chair with Noah by my side in his car seat.

"She seems to have a bad case of pneumonia." he answers and I scrunch my nose.

"How could she have gotten that?" Em asks the same question we're both thinking.

"Has she been coughing or sick at all before now?" he asks and we both shake our heads.

She's been a healthy baby ever since she was born, neither of the twins had complications when born and none up until now. Em and I've brought the twins outside with us a few times but we always made sure they were bundled up inside of our jackets close to the body heat of our chests.

"I'm not sure whether it's bacterial or viral, but usually symptoms are runny nose, prior respiratory problems, fever or coughing." he replies and I get more confused, but I shrug it off because I wanna find out how she can get past this little bump in the road.

"How can she get better then?" I ask a bit nervously.

"I can either subscribe some antibiotics or a hospital stay for her to get some respiratory therapy and in her case I think she should at least stay for a few hours for supervision." he answers and we both nod and he leaves the room and Em looks sad as I am too.

"Come 'ere." I say to her as I pat my lap and she walks over and sits down on my lap and I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest.

I look over to my little Halley whose laying in the little bed sleeping after the doctor gave her some medicine to fall asleep and to help her get better. I hear Em sigh and I turn back to her and I rub her back and tuck her head under my chin.

"Was it our fault?" she asks into my chest.

"No, I dunno how it happened, love." I answer because I honestly don't.

"What if she doesn't get better?" she asks quietly and I sigh.

"Don't worry, she will." I say but I'm not so sure myself because the doctor said she has a bad case of it.

We stay for a few hours more until I have to go pick up Charlotte from school and she hangs out in the section for kids to play in the private waiting room. All while Em and I stay in the room with Halley and Noah. Soon enough Noah needs to be fed and a diaper change as Halley sleeps. While Em and I worry and hope she'll get better.

The doctor comes back later at 5 in the afternoon to check on her a second time and he says she still has a fever and is coughing again and he gives her another small dose of medicine to help her.

"Is she any better?" I ask the doctor as Em is asleep on the bed they brought in the room and Charlotte is beside her.

"I'm afraid not, she has a lot of fighting to do to get through this, we'll just have to see what time tells." he says as he touches a stethoscope to Halley's small chest to measure her breathing as her heavy eyes flutter shut.

I nod and he leaves after checking up on her and I lay next to Em.

"Paul?" I hear her say.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Maybe one of us should stay and the other should go home with the two kids." she says and I nod to myself at the good idea.

"Do you want to stay or leave?" I ask quietly as to not wake any of my children.

"Stay." she says and I nod and kiss her temple.

I get Noah's diaper bag and hug and kiss Em goodbye and leave with a sleepy Charlotte and Noah.

We all eat dinner and I tuck them both in and I too go to bed.

I lay there as my mind races about the health of Halley, what if she doesn't get better? Have I failed as a father to protect her and keep her healthy? Could Emily and I have prevented this in any way? She's my baby girl, I can't lose her and I only hope that she gets better. The doctor said Halley hasn't gotten any better in the 6 hours we where there and he checked up on her twice, what if my baby girl gets worse and doesn't come out of this?

_The End, for now_

**AN: For now because i plan on coming back to it one day when i have more inspiration and time to write for this fic. It may be next week or next month when that time comes, but i dont think it will be soon as i have two fics im currently working on and an unfinished one. But i hope when I do come back to writing for this story you'll still read it! Thanks so much to all of you who have been reading this ever since part 1 and those of you who have been leaving reviews, i love to read them and they make me feel great. Well goodbye for now and i hope you liked this fic.**


End file.
